An Innocent Traitor
by somesortofdeliciousbiscu1t
Summary: The Void has retreated and all worlds are free from Dimentio's dark magic. But all is not well in the Mushroom Kingdom as Luigi finds himself in an invidious position. Will this drag Mario and Peach into its wake?
1. A Legal Matter

Mario sat on the low hill deep in thought as he watched his brother and Daisy walk up the garden path. He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, then feel it slip into his hand.  
"Peach"  
"Mario"

They sat together in silence as they watched Luigi walk, leaning on his stick and on Daisy, looking somewhat incongruous in an old band tshirt and faded cut-off coverall, which were some of the few clothes that fit him.

"You're not working today then?"  
"No"  
"Have you told him yet?"  
"No...It's still too soon, but I know there isn't much time left"

They sat and watched, seeing them walk out of view behind a tree.

"How long from today? About five weeks?"

Peach nodded.

It had been a week since Luigi had awoken and on that day Mario had received a thin but expectant envelope in the post. It was none other than a court summons but not just any court - the World Court. It had not escaped Mario's notice that a similar one was addressed to Luigi. He thought about opening it but froze - there was a time he would have done that without thinking but now - no.

He had been too wrapped up in Luigi's recovery to notice that the Mushroom Kingdom had not escaped entirely unscathed from the Void. People were returning to their homes but there were still refugees who had fled when their homes and villages were destroyed by rampaging mobs of panicked people. There where also the cults, the most notorious being the 'Flowers of Fungus' who believed that the Void was judgement on all Toads who choose to live in cities, fraternise with non-Toads and neglect their sacred fungus rituals. However it was more used as a cover for kidnapping and looting. The dungeons in Peach's castle had been pressed into use as emergency accommodation for displaced people.

"Peach, I WILL tell him - there is no argument, but he is still so fragile - and it's the first time he's seen Daisy now he's conscious."  
"I understand. It has been hard on all of us. I have my Summons too. It is the first time in living memory that a Head of State has been summoned to the World Court!"

Still there was the Summons and it was no less a trial to find if there was any living accomplice to Count Bleck's omnicidal plan to destroy all worlds. Mario froze as he read his Summons -he was to be a key witness in this. But what about Luigi? It had occurred to Mario that the Summons for Luigi might not be so much for key witness but for prime suspect.

Mario sighed. Nothing to do now except let his brother have the afternoon.


	2. The Letter

Mario sighed as he cleared the breakfast table. Luigi had gone out for a walk around the garden but there was no delaying the inevitable. He swept the last crumbs off the table and placed the slim envelope in the middle of the table.

It wasn't too bad, thought Mario. It means that a month from now I will need to report to the Crown Court in Mushroom City where I and other witnesses will be taken to an undisclosed location to ensure we are under a media blackout. Then we shall be summoned to Court to give evidence for as long as it takes to judge whether the evidence against the surviving perpetrators of what was known as the Void crisis, is sufficient to warrant prosecution and sentencing. The mood in the Mushroom Kingdom and the surrounding Kingdoms was ugly, and people were demanding justice. Others though were using this as a means to find scapegoats and to settle old scores. It was hoped that this trial at the World Court would bring the closure to the many that sought it.

His part, and that of Bowser and Peach was well understood but there was much confusion as to how the Void was created and how it was stopped. But that of Luigi? There had been much speculation, particularly in some gossip magazines as to why he alone of the four was in such a terrible state. He shuddered when he remembered the gossip accusing Daisy of being a beard for Luigi, and him likewise being her frock. That had been awkward, explaining _those_ concepts to his younger brother.  
The door went. Luigi walked into the kitchen.

"You've cleared up bro, thanks. Bro?"

Mario glanced at Luigi and at the letter.

"We haven't had any mail today, I've checked. Uh, This is stamped more than a week ago-oh."

Luigi caught Mario's eye.

"Peach and I received this and I guess Bowser's got one too. I haven't opened it I promise."

"Then why have you kept it from me for so long?"

Mario sat in silence while Luigi opened the envelope and slowly read the letter.

Luigi held the paper with tense hands as he read. Then a sharp intake of breath and the blood drained from his face. Mario saw his lips move and a tear appear in his eyes as he re-read the final parts of the Summons. With a trembling hand, he placed the letter back on the table.

"Bro!"

Luigi gave Mario a thousand yard stare, his eyes awash with a word he swept out of the house and down the path.

"Luigi!"

Mario started to move out, but stalled as he remembered that Luigi hated being followed when he was like this. Then he saw the letter. Why would he react like that? Troubled by the invasion of privacy he read the letter:

This letter is a Summons to the Crown Court of the Mushroom Kingdom as part of the ongoing investigation of the origin and the conclusion of what is officially referred to as the Void Crisis.  
There is compelling evidence linking you to the instigation of the Void crisis. Therefore this communication is a warrant for your arrest effective from six weeks after the date of issue. Until then, you will be barred from leaving the Mushroom Kingdom.  
Any attempt to leave the Mushroom Kingdom will result in your immediate detention.  
This provision also applies to the following:  
Attempts to contact co-conspirators.  
Attempts to contact the media to influence your position out of court.  
Any civil disobedience.

Mario put down the letter. This was bad. His letter had the same pompous legal tone with strange phrases, which seemed were chosen to confuse but his letter had not that implicit tone of menace that Luigi's had. There was still another paragraph but he'd seen enough. Now to find his brother.

He looked into the small hallway. He had just walked out of the door, not stopping even to put his shoes on. Damn! how far could he had gone? -he'd only just stopped using his stick.

Trying not to panic, Mario walked along the well trodden pathway into the woods. His brother had a fast pace when well and as time ticked on he felt a rising tide of dread. Where could he be? Has he fallen out of sight? is he injured? How far have we gone? He turned and found his brother slumped unconscious against a tree, his slippers long gone, his feet a mess.

"Luigi! There you are!"

He did not stir. Mario moved closer.

"Luigi, little bro?" Mario said softly, bending over his head.

Luigi's eyes flicked open staring without recognition, his face contorted into a rictus of fear.

"Bro, it's ok. I'm here-"

Mario did not finish the sentence as a fist smashed into his face. He gasped as a flurry of blows struck him, becoming more erratic and hysterical as his face became slippery with blood.  
Mario, too stunned at defending himself at first, slapped Luigi as hard as he could before slumping semi-consciously to the ground.

Luigi blinked at the pain and spat out blood. Then the pain from his bloody knuckles and feet. He looked around and saw Mario, his face a mess of blood, one eye swollen shut.

"Oh no! Mio frattello no!"

He started to cry, holding Mario's head.

Mario coughed and spat out blood.

"I think my nose is broken. Ow! What happened! What'd do that for bro?" Mario blinked and winced.

"I...I don't know! I walked out here, fell asleep then I next remember you slapping me upside the head! Oh mio fratello!"

"Luigi! Stop that! It was the letter wasn't it?"

"Yes, you've read it now I bet?"

Despite himself, Mario looked embarrassed.

"Yeah, but I had to know. It'd have to be bad to make you freak out like that!"

"Did you read all of it?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"The last bit said the charges against me. They include high treason and crimes against lifekind! I'm a criminal, Mario! This is beyond any jokes about me being a cross-dressing faggot!"

Mario turned pale, despite the bruises which where staring to blossom. Luigi started to sob.

"Oh Weege! I hadn't. I only saw the first part. But you aren't guilty and they will find that out at the trial!"

"But that's the point! Someone HAS got evidence against me! There wouldn't be a trial otherwise!"  
They both held each other and sobbed.

Luigi was the first to stop.

They went down to a nearby stream where Luigi bathes his sore feet and Mario cleaned up his swollwn face the best he could.

"Uh Mario, how are going to get home? I can't walk and you don't look too good. Seems I'd better go straight to the dungeons."

"Wait! We're not that far from Mario Circuit 4 and I've got my mobile. I'll get Toadsworth to send Toadiko there to pick us up. She doesn't gossip and the Circuit's not in use today."

"Phew! I know I can count on you, amo tuo fratello!"

"Tio amo trappo, fratello."

Later they sat in the car.

"Luigi?"

"Yeah?"

"One things certain, the treatment plan that Toadsworth has isn't working now."

"I know. But what can we do?

"There is someone, but I don't think you're going to like it. Princess Peach knows about this too."

"It's not like we have much of a choice. Or time."


	3. Strange Alliance

It was two days later before the Bros decided to visit the Princess. Thanks to cups of red mushroom tea, Mario's injuries were mostly healed, but the bruises on his face were still there.

Luigi looked around with discomfort, still feeling guilt for his assault on Mario.

"Who are we going to see here, I know we are not just visiting Princess Peach?"

"Don't worry about that, this is Peach's idea. This took some time to organise."

Mario greeted the guards who led them to the Presence Chamber and although both got respectful nods in return, Luigi couldn't help but notice the sidelong glances and whispers from other members of staff as they moved through the Palace. Screw this, he thought. It's like being back at High School. In Brooklyn.

They entered the Presence Chamber and found that Princess Peach was not alone. Next to her stood a formally dressed Toad of middle age who's cap was pale blue with white spots. Peach herself was wearing her familiar court dress and gloves.

"My apologies for the formalities Bros, but the request had to be submitted to the World Court. Therefore I must follow protocol to the letter. I only got permission as it's about Luigi's fitness to stand trial. This is Toadessa, she is the legal witness as selected by the World Court. She will be present throughout the interview. As you are aware this is to get around the issue of having two co-charged communicating with each other."

Toadessa greeted the Bros with a curt nod. Luigi blanched. He had had that discussion with his brother only that morning. If he was judged mentally unfit for trial, it would mean he could not be found guilty, but then he would most likely be placed in some sort of protective custody until he was ruled fit for trial. During that time, all visitors would be vetted and his freedom of movement would be limited. All it would be would be a stay of execution, and would only serve to prolong the agony.

As they walked down to where the interview was to take place, Luigi remembered another concern. Not long ago the King of Sarasaland himself, King Richard had payed Luigi a visit and had officially blessed his relationship with Princess Daisy. However, on checking the Laws and Ordinance of the Kingdom of Sarasaland, such a blessing meant that the marriage would need to take place within a year of it being given. In the meantime, the King was bound to nominate an alternative potential spouse for the heir to the throne. But there had been no word from Sarasaland following the latest incident.

Luigi had been so wrapped in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed that they were on the first floor of the dungeons. Unusually, rather than being quiet, they had the atmosphere of a college dormitory.

"Many people lost their homes at the height of the Crisis. Some parts, even the Eyehills ended up in the Void itself. So some are staying here while we rebuild." Peach explained.  
They found themselves at the far end of one corridor where it was somewhat quieter.

Toadessa rapped on the heavy door.

"Your visitors have arrived. You are ready to proceed." She said as a statement.

She then inserted a key into the lock and the door swung open.

The cell had a bed and desk and a small bathroom off to one side. If it wasn't for the sunlight streaming through the bars, it could have been a college room. Luigi felt Mario put his hand on his shoulder.

The woman sat facing away from them, but something about her silhouette was familiar to Luigi, along with the hair coiled in a neat bun.

She turned to face them.

"Greetings Princess Peach, Mario... Luigi, Toadessa."

Luigi gasped. Mario stiffened his hand.

Princess Peach was the first to break the impasse.

"Natasha, are you sure that this will work? If not, then no-one will come out of this unscathed."

"I cannot promise anything Princess, you know it would be wrong of me to assume I can cure him alone. But I can put my skill to use so he can heal himself."

"Do what you can, time is critical and it's not as if I haven't any other commitments. Mario and I will leave now."

Luigi swallowed nervously "Don't go bro!" as he squeezed his hand.

"uh what is she doing here?" Luigi protested, pointing at Toadessa.

"One of the conditions of this meeting was that there had to be an independent witness present at all times." Princess Peach explained.

"However, it doesn't specify whether the witness listens or not." Luigi spotted Toadessa place a pair of headphones into her ears and close her eyes.

"Toadessa will return you to my Chamber once this interview is finished. Take the time you need." Peach left the room, leaving the trio in an awkward silence.

Luigi's face twitched.

"YOU... AGAIN?!"

Mario grabbed Luigi's arm.

"Hey! Hear her out bro! She can't hurt you here."

Natasha glanced nervously at the Bros.

"Um... take a seat 'k?".

She gestured at two chairs on the Bros' side of the desk.

"This is going to take some time 'k?"

Luigi took some deep breaths to compose himself. He felt strange in that although he remembered Natasha as his first captor he did not feel that clench of fear deep within, compared to when Mario first spoke of Dimentio when they were crossing the Twygz.

"OK Natasha." Luigi said in a cold tone. "I'm listening."


	4. Restitution

The silence felt heavy as Nastasia prepared to speak. Taking a deep breath she started.

"Brothers, so that we can get things in context, I'm going to need to give you some background on why I'm here and what we need to do 'k?"

Both nodded, their faces showing nothing.

"As you both know, Blumiere and Timpani's wedding only just stopped the Void before more worlds were lost. Of Castle Bleck, only those who were present at the wedding survived as Castle Bleck was consumed by the Void. More than 200 souls were lost that day."

She paused to compose herself.

"Right, to cut a story short O'Chunks and myself have sought asylum in the Mushroom Kingdom. He is elsewhere in the Castle. This is were we find ourselves as we are now stateless persons and for various reasons Flipside is not a safe place for us."

A quizzical look passed over both the Bros' faces.

"Our identity, that is O'Chunks and myself was soon common knowledge in Flipside. It soon became a dangerous place-we are rather distinctive. So we had no choice but to come here and face justice. We are completely dependent on the mercy of Princess Peach as of now."

"O'Chunks is here too!" Mario gasped "Who else? Mimi?

"No, she was taken in by Merlee. She now works as her maid. She has always been able to adapt. However, she too has a Summons but since she is still a minor cannot be tried alongside us."

Luigi flinched at those words. Tried alongside us. If that was the case then the trial would be just a formality. He felt nauseous at that thought.

"Luigi, are you alright? You look like you're going to be sick! I'll fetch a glass of water 'k?"

"Yeah, thanks. So, what's actually going to happen now? What are you going to do?"

Nastasia swallowed hard and blinked.

"Luigi, you're aware that you are here on the request of Princess Peach, and Mario. Remember that it's only been less than two weeks since you awoke, but it is imperative you are fit for trial. It is not just your freedom but Princess Peach's suitability to rule rests on this!"

Luigi turned paler. "N...No pressure then. But Dr Toadia said she was happy with my progress so far. Mario, I didn't just think that?"

Mario looked at him as he had some difficulty meeting his eyes.

"It's those nightmares isn't it? And those flashbacks! But they're not happening all the time. I've come of that knock-out mushroom tea. I've not had them every night? Not this week?"

Mario looked almost on the verge of tears. He looked back at Luigi and shook his head.

"What?! So, when you said you walked into the cupboard door- oh no!"

"Luigi, I only wanted to help you. I thought it would give you more confidence that you are recovering. You've done so much-."

"Cazzo! Why do you have to treat me like a..a bambini!? I'm a man dammit!

"AHEM! Bros! We won't get far like this! Pay attention 'k?"

The Bros fell into an embarrassed silence.

"Right! Now believe it or not I did some medical training. Princess Peach gave me the information I needed to help you."

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want to help me? You worked for Count Bleck!?" Luigi hissed.

"Blumiere" Nastasia said almost inaudibly.

"I am under no illusions as to my guilt. I could have left at any time. Blu-Count Bleck said so. But I will never forgive Dimentio or forget what he did-not just to you. If I can do some good and ensure that justice is served then that will be enough reward whatever my sentence is."

Luigi sat upright, touched by her emotion. Nastasia glanced at Toadessa, who gave a curt nod to continue.

"As I was saying, the evidence is that apart from the mental scars from the torture."

She paused to compose herself.

"And the brainwashing on Count Bleck's orders, the reason for these flashbacks are that you are trying to make sense of the memories, but you don't have a timeline."

"That kind of makes sense." Luigi said.

"Now I think of it, my first memory of Castle Bleck was the workshop. But after that the nightmares started..." He trailed off clutching his brother's hand.

"I can help you with that, but it won't be easy. I am not lying, but it will get worse before it gets better."

Luigi felt that familiar knot in his stomach. Of course it would.

"And another thing, Toadessa will have to be the witness but I recommend you ask Princess Peach to have a room made up for you here over this duration. Mario, I know this is difficult but it would be best if you are not around for these interviews unless Luigi specifically requests it.

"Yes, I get it." Luigi wondered if there was a slight note of relief in Mario's voice.

"Now, I will start, If Mario wishes it he can stay for now. This will be difficult for you both to hear but there are some things you should both know about how exactly Mr L was created."


	5. Revelations

Nastasia fixed her gaze on the Bros.

"If you are ready to proceed please nod, but be warned this will be difficult to hear for both of you."

Both Bros nodded.

"Ready Toadessa?" Toadessa gave a curt nod. She took out a couple of small black cubes which had two buttons and tapped them.

"This session will be recorded as part of procedure. One recording will be retained by the World Court, the other is for Luigi. After the trial, the Court's copy will be destroyed."

Luigi's face twitched. Mario squeezed his hand.

"Be aware that I will have to intervene if the boundaries of your discussion contravene the regulations set out by the World Court. Be assured that this discussion is confidential. Nastasia, you may start."

Nastasia took a deep breath.

"Luigi, for me to help you you must tell me the nature of the flashbacks, and which ones are the most troubling. I cannot promise to solve this but would I be right in assuming that of this is that the flashbacks don't appear to match with time?"

Luigi nodded.

"Mario and Peach told me some of what happened. I...I feel like I remembered more in the past but since I woke...it doesn't make much sense now."

"I understand. Now I am not sure I have told you this, but Peach is aware that I was once a student of medicine. I have some knowlegde of this from my studies but that is far from complete. Do you find that as you get fitter in body you get less so in mind?"

"Uh yeah, that's how it is. It's kinda happened before but not like this!"

"You suffered a serious head injury with that Florosprout. That cannot be forgotten. It is inevitable that you will have flashbacks from the trauma. But in your case it is Dimentio's meddling which has made it far worse!"

"What?! Both Bros shouted. Luigi stood up.

"How dare you bring Dimentio into this! I remember it was YOU and your minions who captured me on Bleck's orders! That I do know-"

Toadessa stood alarmed.

"Mr Gonzales! I declare order! Sit down or else I terminate his session!"

Luigi sat down breathing hard, a look of outrage onhis face. Mario spoke up.

"My brother wants to know what's it to do with Dimentio? Don't think you're getting out of this! You told us as much that you used your powers on Luigi under Bleck's orders! Tell us the truth, Natasha."

Nastasia gave the Bros a cool stare.

"Nastasia. My name is Nastasia. I am not absolving myself of responsibility with respect to the creation of Mr L. But there is more to this than Count Bleck's orders. I must first tell you how and why Mr L came into being. I hope it will give you both some insight and answer some questions. But be warned, this will be difficult."

"Luigi, the prophecies within both Prognosticus identified you as the Man in Green, whose actions would decide the fate of all worlds. Not Dimentio, nor Count Bleck. Yourself. The Prognosticus also stated that he would make himself known by his actions."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"I know this is difficult, but please be patient as it will make more sense if I start from the beginning. When you stamped on the Chaos Heart, it caused disarray but it was also how you made yourself known as The Man in Green. We had to evacuate to ensure the Heart remained under control."

"So what? I remember trying to rescue Peach, and when your goons caught me. But if he wanted me why did he do this?"

Luigi removed the compression bandage off his left arm. Pale pink keloid tissue criss-crossed his wrist. Further up his arm, dark pink welts were visible.

Nastasia flinched. Keeping her voice steady she looked Luigi in the eyes.

"I will come to that. I know you have many questions but if you keep interrupting I won't be able to do this! So please be quiet."

"Okay, get on with it."

"It was...chaotic back at the Castle. We had Lord Bowser's troops causing mayhem and our troops were in confusion. But Count Bleck was strangely serene. It was as if he wanted the Man in Green to be a man of strong will. He invited you to his private closet for a meal. Only his most trusted minions are invited there. I don't know what happened in there but the next thing I knew was I had to bring the troops to his closet. It was not until the next day that the Count told me that Luigi had been taken to Dimentio to persuade him to join us."

"So you didn't create Mr L? Dimentio did? But I know you can control minds! That's how you got me to Bleck in the first place! That I remember..."

"Uh yes and no...I did have a major part in creating Mr L, that is true and it was on the Count's orders. But there is more to that so please hear me out!"

Nastasia took a deep breath.

"Dimentio was the last resort. The Count never trusted him but time was short. He promised us that he would have you on our side with a day. The day became two days -still no sign. Twelve more hours passed then Dimentio finally announced he was successful, if somewhat evasive. The Count remonstrated with him and we went to the cell-Luigi are you all right?"

Luigi's face was white he held Mario's hand tight enough to cause pain. He blinked to fight back tears.

Nastasia swallowed hard. She was scarcely less pale than Luigi.

"l know, I understand-please forgive me."

Nastasia fought to keep her composure.

"The Count and I accompanied Dimentio to what was his private prison. The Count had given explicit instructions that the Man in Green was to be in a fit state to fight and must be left unharmed. However..."

Nastasia paused to take her glasses off and rub her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can and will never forget what I saw in that cell. Nor will O'Chunks. You had been tortured and were suffering from exposure. It was dark and cold in that cell, but what I saw there was bad enough. While the Count dealt with Dimentio, I had to see that you would not sicken and die. With O'Chunks to assist me we took you to a place we could treat your wounds. That was when we saw just what he had done to you - I'm sorry but I have to stop here for now..."

Luigi was the first to break the silence.

"But why Dimentio? You made Peach say "I do" to Bowser! Why did I have to be tortured?!"

His voice shook as he clutched his wrist.

Nastasia shuddered.

"Peach only had to say "I do" for the final part of the spell for the Summoning of the Chaos Heart. That was hard enough, for Princess Toadstool has an iron will. But for you, we needed you to be able to work and to fight for the Count. To this end, the Count needed you to be more...malleable. Dimentio used this as an excuse to break your will."

There was a sharp intake of breath from both Mario and Luigi.

"I...I'm listening. So what did you do?"

Nastasia sighed.

"Your injuries were serious, and the confinement had made you sick but it was the state of your mind that was of greatest concern. You were unconscious at the time. We had to wait until you were awake before we could proceed-"

"With what?!"

"Please! I know this is hard! Please hear me out!"

"You had a dislocated shoulder, I had to administer a muscle relaxant so you did not hurt yourself further on awakening. That was why you could not move. I looked into your eyes and then I saw just Dimentio had done to you in your head!"

Nastasia gasped and took a deep breath.

"Your wounds on your body were a shadow compared to how he left your mind. He damn near came close to pithing you! It wasn't just a case of making you into Mr L; it was seeing if you could walk, talk, feed yourself. Yes, I hold up my hand and declare my guilt, my part in your suffering, but much of your present difficulty is from my emergency repairs! But that was not the end of this. You were still sick and injured."

Luigi blinked. This was a lot to take in. "Then what? I don't get it. I remember that cell, the cold, the pain. ...I thought the longer I held out, Mario would come, but I...I gave up. I...I'm sorry bro 'cause if I hadn't, there wouldn't have been Mr L?"

"Luigi don't say that! I know you would never hurt me! I don't know what I have done! You don't think I didn't see too! When I saw those welts on your back I nearly threw up! But didn't you say what was really freaking you out was the recurring nightmare about being drowned?"

"Damn you Mario why'd you have to tell her that-"

Nastasia coughed.

"Bros please! I was about to get to that! This might answer that question!"

She continued to a grudging silence. Toadessa looked nervously at the three of them.

"Even without the injuries you were in a bad state when you left the cell. You had hypothermia and later, fluid on the lungs. Before we could do anything we had to cut off your clothes and warm you up. You had a fever after that and would have needed at least two weeks of care normally."

"But you've said that time was short?"

"Exactly we didn't have time. But we did have a suspension chamber. It was supposed to speed up healing in soft tissue and aid healing of the chest via liquid breathing, while the patient was fed via an IV."

Luigi felt himself get warm with anger.

"But why didn't you put me in the chamber and keep me under, it seem you know how to knock people out?"

"It would have been a bad idea to put you in there when unconscious. There would be a high risk of chocking on your own vomit if you where to come round when submerged. I know it was horrible. I know myself and O'Chunks tricked you into entering the chamber."

"Uh?...I didn't remember that, but now you've said that it kinda makes sense now!" Luigi commented in a sour tone of voice.

"Yes...I know. But you realise how I know? Please here me out for I think we had better conclude for today. I tested that chamber myself! I lay in that fluid and sucked it down. It was horrible. I guess I just want you to know that I would not have put you in that chamber if I hadn't tested it on myself!"

The three sat in an awkward silence. Toadessa broke it by announcing the time and date to the recording cubes.

"This command locks the cubes for recording until the next interview. These cubes are printed to my voice so cannot be tampered with.

Thank you Nastasia, now I will escort the Bros back to the Princess."

Toadessa took the cubes, gave Nastasia a curt nod and locked the door behind her. They walked a little way up the corridor when Toadessa spoke again.

"Please understand that this is off the record, and if I am any more explicit than this it would compromise my neutrality, but there are dark forces in this kingdom and without who are not interested in justice but who would rather use this trial to advance themselves. I am not at liberty to disclose them- but here is some advice. Conduct yourselves as if everyone is a recording cube."

With that, the Bros found themselves outside the Princesses's office.

"Your grace, the Bros have finished for the day."

Toadessa stood next to the Princess and put her headphones on.

Princess Peach motioned the Bros to take a seat.

"How did it go?"

"Nastasia said it was Dimentio as well as herself who created Mr L. I thought it was bullshit, but now I kinda believe her now."

"So how do you feel now?" asked the Princess.

"I..I'm not sure right now. I just wanna go home now"

"Farewell Bros."

The sun was dipping to the west as Mario and Luigi walked in silence to their house. Luigi was the first to break the silence.

"At least something makes sense now. That drowning nightmare. It's kinda like mixing up what Nastasia said with that time we ended up in the River Twgyz. Those hands! The cold dead hands!"

Mario nodded but remained silent. They were at the door when he finally spoke.

"I'm glad that's so but.. I saw those scars but something like that in your head! Oh Luigi I never knew! Oh Mio Fratello."

Luigi took Mario in his arms and wept with him. Perhaps this was a release but it would not be the last time, And the question was would they both be fit for trial?


	6. Normality

Luigi woke up after what had been much to his surprise a good nights sleep for a change. He lay there, savouring that brief moment of timelessness which exists just before the realization of who he was and where he was hit him like an invisible brick.

Two weeks. Two weeks until he was to go to the World Court and testify about his part in the Void Crisis. The intensive therapy he had had with Nastasia had filled in much of the gaps but Luigi had good cause to wish she hadn't.

Those sessions had not been without incident, particularly afterwards. He looked around his room and noted that the glass on the nightstand was plastic; his glass framed photos removed to a place of safety for now. Toadessa had vetoed Luigi staying at the Castle but that was to be expected, citing a conflict of interest since the Princess could not be seen to be fraternising with Luigi, since he was not her prisoner. This had meant certain changes, all of which were justified considering the nature and intensity of his flashbacks.

Luigi sighed. Mario was in the shower so there wasn't much he could do until he came out. He paced around trying to shake the feeling of irritation which usually set in after waking. Those sessions with Nastasia had been difficult, but even he had to admit that more often than not he was able to get through the night without incident.

He shuddered at the memories of screaming in the night and of the terrors which had set them off, mostly due to the mismatch between experience and memories. Nastasia had explained that this had occurred during his agonizing transition to Mr L, much of that resulting from Dimentio's crude mental reaming; an act of last resort as he was running out of time.

He still remembered the worst flashback by far; the one when he seemed to be some sort of giant half-man half-vine hybrid stalking around Castle Bleck. At first it was thrilling, smiting all the foes that came at him with his tendrils; the larger ones he could strike or simply crush with his fists. But then he could not halt the rampage, soon he was carving a swathe of destruction amongst his allies; horror mixed with the exultation of violence. He saw Mario, tiny in comparison, begging for mercy, but too late he could not stop himself-

Better stop right there. That isn't helping. According to Nastasia and Mario you managed to sabotage Super Dimentio before that could ever happen! That may be but would the World Court buy this?

Luigi shuffled his feet. Damn it I need the bathroom. Mario's taking his time. Still there was one small mercy in that Mario at least had the door shut. Damn it! I know you've been known to water the plants but that ain't my style!

He mooched outside the bathroom listening to the running water of the shower. Then he caught the sound of something else, vaguely familar- no! it can't be. Luigi leant closer to the door and strained his ears.

Ah, that would explain why Mario is taking so long in the shower. He kicked himself, how could he have been so naive to think that Mario wouldn't have guessed that the shower was the one place in the house where you could hide the sound of crying. Or so he thought.  
Then a surge of shame. He had been selfish. With his recovery and the looming trial no-one would argue that it was hard for him but what about Mario?

Mario had been the one to literally carry him home, get him to hospital, take him home to care for him and take the brunt of his flashbacks and trauma. And now he was back to work with his angry, brittle brother to meet him after a day's work. That and Mario's compulsion to put on a brave face all the time.

Luigi thought, would I do any better if it had been me see my brother walk to what he thought was his certain death twice? Seen his bloodied body be thrown from that burning wreckage? Spend day after day not knowing whether he'd live or die?

He gritted his teeth. A full bladder really didn't seem that bad in comparison.

Later, after Mario had left for work Luigi pottered around the house. How could he make it up to Mario somehow? He looked in the pantry. It was looking depleted compared to the last time he used anything in there. It was late spring -the hungry gap still but then normal service in the shops in Toad Town was only just resuming after the Crisis. That would explain why their frozen stuff was used up along with some of their oil-preserved things in jars. Still, there was enough in the pantry to give Luigi an idea.

"Luigi I'm home! Ohhh Madre Mia that smell! It's wonderful!"

"Pasta alla Alfedo, bro. Your favourite. That is I couldn't find any meatballs."

"That doesn't matter, I've not had this for ages! I'm hungrier than a chain chomp"

They say down with the food and ate in a contented silence.

"So why'd you do this? I'm kinder surprised we had any basil left?" Mario queried.

"Uh we haven't now, see my basil plant."

"Ah, but I've been OK cooking on my own so far."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for being a jerk. I forget you've got to go to that World Court too."

"Bro, I'm just glad I got you-."

Mario looked lost in thought.

"Bro. I...I didn't realise just how great normality was. Until now. Whatever happens I'm going to do what I can to make sure we are still the Mario Bros. I look around and realise just how much I'd miss you. Even to that things to do list!"

Luigi looked up at the wall. There it was, unchanged as they had left it, even down to Mario crossing out his name and inserting Luigi instead.

"I did clean out the gutter in the end bro."

"Mario?"

"Yes?"

"It's up to me to make sure I don't screw up. Whatever happens I'm gonna make sure that truth is heard and that my brain can take it.

"Yeah, ti amo fratello."

"Ti am trappo fratello."


	7. Disclosure

Luigi paced up and down in an agitated manner, clad in a dress shirt and boxer shorts. Clothes were strewn on the bed and floor.

"One more day! One more day before I have to go to Mushroom City and my trial accommodation and I haven't anything to wear that fits! I'll be having to wear my coveralls at this rate!"

"Bro, calm down!" Mario intoned, trying to keep his diminishing patience out of his voice.

"What about your suit from our graduation from Mushroom High? That'll fit you now you've lost weight?"

"Tried it. And it's weight I've lost not height! The trousers are at half mast when I sit down. They look like they are still on a coathanger! So does the jacket!

"Damn. I'm sorry bro. Perhaps Toadette can help. She is a dab hand at sewing."

Luigi sighed.

"I've seen enough of the papers that all the press are gonna be there. I just don't want to look like a plumber who can't be bothered to make themselves presentable in front of the World Court. Anyway there are other things I've got to pack."

Mario took that as a gesture of dismissal and left Luigi to it.

Meanwhile at the Palace, Princess Peach was overseeing her own preparations and had recently come back from briefing Whit. T. who was to be Regent in her absence, since Toadsworth was accompanying her.  
Her bags were packed and she breathed a sigh of relief that the Kingdom would be safe when she was away. She had to admit that a change from the grind of hearing compensation claims and asylum applications probably wasn't a bad thing. Still there was one appointment left today.

"Enter"

Nastasia entered the Princess' office accompanied by Toadessa.

"Nastasia, I trust that arrangements are satisfactory and you will be on your way soon to the trial. So why do you seek me?"

Nastasia looked nervous, with a hint of redness on her cheek.

"Your Grace. I...uh have something to disclose. But! It won't affect the trial. It's got nothing to do with that!"

"And so it should not. You know better than anyone that attempts to influence or intimidate witnesses will be taken very seriously."

"No! Please not like that!" A shiver of panic entered Nastasia's voice.

"On the light of the Stars I swear! It's...ah personal."

Princess Peach looked puzzled then gave an enigmatic smile.

"Toadessa, please leave us for now."

"Yes ma'am." Toadessa bowed and left the room.

"Your Grace, thank you. I appreciate the privacy. I'm...uh how do you put it, late."

Princess Peach leaned a little over her desk.

"What do you mean, late? Late for what? Out with it, for my time is precious. Is this to do with your asylum claim as they are on hold until the end of the trial as you and O'Chunks well know?"

"No, not that, but sort of with O'Chunks"

The penny dropped. Peach leaned back, a scowl spreading across her face

"Are you telling me your pregnant?!" Peach fought to keep her voice level.

Nastasia nodded, a look of terror on her face.

"Your Majesty it wasn't here! It was in Flipside! Ble-Blumiere's dead and we only have each other! One thing lead to another...Its always the third Wednesday each month since I was thirteen and...and..."

Nastasia started to sob.

Princess Peach found herself in a quandry. Despite Nastasia's role she could not bring herself to hate this woman weeping in front of her. She pulled out a hankerchief from her dress pockets.

"Here, dry your tears." She sat in sympathetic silence until Nastasia stopped weeping.

"You are right. It doesn't have anything to do with the trial. But may I ask: How?"

Nastasia blushed and giggled nervously.

"Umm, the normal way?" She caught sight of Peach's puzzled expression.

"Oh! You didn't mean that! Yes, I am like the Count, but I am as human as you are. We can breed with normal humans. My skin colour - That's the same blue like you have from the veins under your wrists. All that master race stuff is nonsense!"

"I see. But I must also ask: Why have you told me? You can't br more than 6 weeks at the most?"

Nastasia looke downcast.

"I am the last of my race. O'Chunks doesn't know yet, the guards have been scrupulous in carrying out your orders. I guess I want to tell someone. Anyone. I am your prisoner."

"I understand. If you wish then I will ensure that O'Chunks is informed."

"No please your Grace. I don't think it would be a good idea. I want to wait until after.  
Thank you your Grace."

"Toadessa, please escort Nastasia back to her room."

-  
Luigi awoke after a fitful night's sleep. Cursing, he realise he was still bereft of a smart suit. Transport had been arranged for him that evening.

No point in staying in bed, might look around the garden. He swung out of bed and pulled his dressing gown on. On opening the front door he found a parcel. It was simply addressed:

To Luigi

From a Friend.

He picked it up. It was about the size of a largish cushion and was flexible. Cautiously, he tore open a corner of the package, revealing some tissue paper underneath. Satisfied that it was harmless he carried it in to the house. It was too early to disturb his brother.

He opened the package on his bed. It consisted of a formal jacket, trousers and matching vest along with two shirts of fine cotton and a tie. The tie was dark green with a elaborate self-pattern, which reminded Luigi of some of the geometric tiles he'd seen in Sarasaland. The suit was made of a fine, medium weight fabric of a dark grey green that was almost black at some angles. There was the faintest hint of sheen which made Luigi think that there was silk in the fabric. Also included were a pair of men's dress shoes in black, which were a perfect fit for his long, narrow feet, and several pairs of black silk socks.

Luigi put the suit on and looked in the mirror. While it would not solve all problems, this gift would solve the most recent one. Whoever had sent it had thoughtfully included suspenders, since it had clearly been made to measure. The vest still sat right after he had adjusted it, and the shirt felt crisp agwinst his skin. But who had sent it?.

His thoughts were brought to an abrupt stop when Mario entered his bedroom bearing a mug of milky coffee.

"Morning Weege, here is your MAMMA MIA! Where did you get that! THAT is what I call a suit!"

"I don't know." Luigi showed Mario the parcel label. It had been typed not hand written.

"Was it the Sprixies? I don't think it was the Toads - I've only seen that sort of stuff in the designer shops in Diamond City! But whatever bro. I think it means you have some powerful friends you don't know about."

"Yeah, I hope so." Luigi smiled but couldn't help think: Is someone setting me up for a fall?


	8. Isolation

The morning was cloudy with a cool breeze, blowing the last of the petals from the cherry blossoms as Luigi walked in the walled garden of the guest house, which was to be his home for the next month.

Try as he might there was no dispelling the iron walnut in his chest; that familiar tight feeling of anxiety which he had ever since Mario had finally got round to telling him about his Summons to the World Court.

Now he was here, and here was now, and in a couple of days it would be time for him to give his testimony to the panel of judges which made up the Deliberative Panel of the World Court.

Much to his relief, most of the Inquiry would take place behind closed doors. Each person who had been invited to do so was given a legal representative prior to cross-examination by the Deliberation. Once all the testimonies had been recorded, the Deliberation would read and discuss them all prior to the final public hearing.

Still, it was quiet and the sun was coming out. He could almost forget the guards stationed near the walls. Care had been taken to choose a location well away from the inevitable media circus.

And for our own safety, thought Luigi. He knew that O'Chunks, Mimi and Nastasia where elsewhere in the hotel, presumably under guard.

It didn't seem so bad when he read that written down, that was until he met his representative. She turned out to be another Toad woman by the name Fleur. T, somewhat younger than Toadessa and with a manner of speaking that at times seemed almost girlish. He recalled their first meeting.

"Good day Luigi - I trust that is your preferred mode of address?"

"Yes, Ms T. I guess that's how you wish to be called?

"Fleur is how I prefer to be addressed. We will be getting know each other well over the coming days so I an glad that you wish to get off on the right foot."

She smiled at Luigi to put him at ease.

"However, be that may I am your representative. It is my job to ensure you have a fair hearing but I cannot become personally involved. You will be aware of that by now?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"My job is to ensure that your testimony is consistent and that it is beyond all reasonable doubt the truth."

"I kinda guessed that. I've read the information so why are you telling me this?"

"I'll be level with you. I can only tell you what I am permitted to reveal, but circumstances have changed re: your Summons."

"Uh what do you mean by that?

"Another witness has come forward. From what I have been told their testimony could be critical to the outcome of this Inquiry"

Luigi felt a wave of sweat prickle his skin. It might not be anything to do with him.

"So, what's that got to do with me?"

"This witness claims to have been present all through the crisis and within Castle Bleck. They claim to have eyewitness evidence of your time in Castle Bleck as one of Bleck's minions."

Luigi sighed. It seemed those painful weeks of therapy and on coming to terms with his guilt would be for nothing if no-one outside of his friends believed his torture and brainwashing at the hands of Dimentio. He realised he had been living in a bubble as he had no idea about what anyone else in the Mushroom Kingdom thought. Right now he was grateful for the news blackout.

"Still, I am sure that we can rebuff this. Toadessa has been diligent in giving me full transcripts of all the meetings you have had with Nastasia."

Luigi nodded. It was clear to him that he would have no friends around him until this was over. Mario was in a different location as was Peach. And he really wasn't sure what to make of the surviving Bleck's minions?

Well no point in dwelling on it now. Perhaps ignorance would have been bliss.

He remembered something Mario had said about living in the present as that's where everything happened. Okay, let's do that as remembered where he was. Travel had been without incident, although much to his surprise it was by green warp pipe. Princess Peach had told them that the Sprixies had been working to stabilise the warp pipe network and it was the fastest and most discrete mode of transport.

On arrival he had met the person in charge of their accommodation who briefed him on the rules and regulations. It was more of what he'd heard before but with an extra list of rules concerning the other guests who where, much to his surprise O'Chunks, Mimi and Nastasia.

"What?!"

"This location is sufficiently isolated but near transport such that there is good access to the World Court but it is safe enough from intrusion. You cannot leave the grounds of this house but since you are not technically prisoners there are liberties you are permitted during your stay, provided you follow these rules:"

You may use the facilities at the permitted times.

You may access the grounds for exercise between dawn and dusk

You will remain in your quarters between dusk and dawn

Conversation with fellow defendants is permitted only within the presence of a guard or legal representative. Such conversations must not discuss the trial or any other proscribed topic following a warning otherwise sanctions will be imposed.

The list went on, and Luigi was escorted to his quarters. He found he had been assigned a small suite of rooms. One comprised of a small drawing room with a desk and a set of shelves, currently empty. There was also a dumbwaiter, which meant food could be sent up here if required. This lead to his bedroom, which faced east and was larger than his own room at home. Adjacent to that was an ensuite with shower and toilet. A gilded cage, but still a cage.

From what he read of the literature, he discerned that providing one kept to the rules and regulations, how you spent your time was up to you. The exception to this was mealtimes and of course the curfew times. All of this showed that he could be here for weeks. After that, well he didn't want to dwell on that now. Whatever happened, he looked forward to seeing Mario and Peach again.

And of course there was Daisy. He understood why she would need to keep her distance now. But almost as troubling was the silence coming from her father the King. He did remember something that Toadessa had said in passing after one of his interviews with Nastasia.

"Some people are their most eloquent when they are silent."

He wasn't sure what to make of that at the time but considering in the past he thought that King Richard would jump at any reason to block his liasion with Daisy. But this hadn't been the case. Not even after Luigi received his Summons. Still it didn't matter right now. Tomorrow would be when it was his turn for the interview.

Also, he was embarrassed to admit this, he was missing Nastasia. He couldn't bring himself to dislike her although rationally he should, but she was ignorant of what had been happening Dimentio until he had finished with him.

He walked around the herb garden when he heard footsteps. A guard beckoned Luigi to come closer.

"Luigi, you have a package. It has been inspected and is ready for you to receive."

Luigi looked up with a start. Who would be sending him anything? The address of this place was supposed to be secret, known only to members of the judiciary. Still, if it was inspected it wasn't likely to be anything dangerous.

He went to the receiving room and opened the package. There was a hand written letter and a sealed flask full of fluid. On closer inspection it looked like a small uprooted plant floating in the fluid. He looked at the letter. Mario. I knew it. I can pick out that handwriting anywhere. It simply said:

You are number 1 - Mario.

The guard looked at him laconically.

"I've no idea why your brother would send it but it looks legit. It's just alcohol in there with that plant."

Luigi took the jar and letter up to his room. He had his suspicions what it was. Not until he held it up to the window did he realise fully.

The plant was about as long as his middle finger and the stem was roughly half as thick. The leaves looked somewhat like those of the basil plant but the colour had faded, as so it might since it was dead and preserved in alcohol. Roots where visible at the base of it, forming two main strands with fine rootlets extending for long enough to coil around the base of the jar. He saw some had broken off and were floating freely.

It was nothing else other than the Floro Sprout, the parasitic plant that had been growing inside him for nearly three weeks and had rendered him a helpless zombie. But Dimentio's casual comment that he could make him kill his brother had given him the final push he needed to pull the plant from his head.

He turned the jar. It really was quite a repulsive object, particularly since it was living in his head. It made him feel shivery to think about it. He put the jar down and went over to the mirror. He parted his hair and looked at the middle of his scalp. His hair on the middle part was about as long as his thumb's width, just about long enough to hide the scars. With a bit of judicious combing, he could cover the shorter, darker regrowth with hair from the front and back.

Still, He looked in the mirror. Whatever was to come, he knew and had the solid evidence that he had survived possession and had stopped Dimentio in his tracks. Is that why Mario had sent it? Surely it would be evidence?

He looked in the mirror.

"Bring it! I have nothing to hide!"


	9. Deliberation Part 1

Luigi paused in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie. No point in delaying the inevitable he thought as he left his room, ready to begin his final preparations for his interview. He paused to look at himself, dressed in the suit which had arrived on his doorstep a few days ago. The suit had a cut such that even though he was still underweight from his coma, it fitted well from the shoulders and the suspenders meant his trousers had the proper drape. In a way it was like a suit of armour. One thing was for certain, he was going to need all the armour there was.  
"Once more into the breach." he muttered as he collected his notes and went to meet Fleur.

Fleur met Luigi outside his drawing room and they made their way down the the private dining room, which was serving as the office where the Deliberations would take place. They had an hour to prepare before the judges and selected experts arrived to cross-examine Luigi.

Fleur looked Luigi up and down appreciatively. Her Toad cap was a pale rose pink and she has blond hair in two small buns near the nape of her neck. She wore a trouser suit in pale pink.

"How are you today? You look well. I trust you find your quarters to your satisfaction?"

"Yes, they're fine, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you. Toadessa and Dr Toadia have been meticulous in their notes. We have much to discuss before the deliberation."

"Dr Toadia?"

"I thought you knew. The medical notes and the photographic evidence will be crucial to building your case."

"What?!"

Luigi went pale. He knew that over the course of his trial, his life and everyone in it would be held up to scrutiny, but only now the sheer visceral impact of such a fundamental invasion of privacy hit him like a punch to the groin. So much for the suit, he might as well be naked.

"Luigi?"

"Uh, sorry, uh just going through a few things in my mind."

"Good, let us proceed. I hope you are aware that it will be thorough and persistent. But, if you say you have nothing to hide and you answer questions concisely and clearly, then this interview will be over sooner rather than later. When then panel convenes, there will be breaks every hour for 10 minutes and a break at lunch for an hour. Now let us revise what we have so there are no surprises for us."

"Okay let's do this."

Luigi's notes were in the form of a bound journal. He had been encouraged to write his thoughts and memories as part of the therapy and on reconciling himself with respect to the brainwashing and hypnosis which had created Mr L, but has possibly saved his life. Now they were going to use that as evidence!

Fleur's were rather more ordered, consisting of ring binders and a loose-leaf folder. With it was a notebook full of cross-references. In a more serious tone that Luigi hadn't heard before, she spoke arranging her files.

"Right then, let's start at the beginning. By that I mean your return to the Mushroom Kingdom, as that is where official press records start."

"Uh, Okay."

"Be warned, they are from a very wide selection of sources. Some are rather... graphic. Some have in fact been redacted from the publications concerned. We will start with the photos, some taken by the press, others taken at the hospital."

Luigi suppressed a shudder and felt his mouth go dry.

"Right, let's start."

Fleur opened the box file and removed some cuttings, along with some photos. Judging by the glimpses of red on many of them, he could tell it was going to be bad.

"This one was taken by member of staff at the Diamond City General. It looks like they aiming for Bowser as he appeared first in the woods in the park next to the hospital. But you can also see Princess Peach, your brother and yourself."

The photo was blurry, and from a long distance but he could see the stunned look on Mario's face. And the blood, already drying, both on him, Mario and Peach. Her dress was torn, no doubt she had dressed the head wound, as only one's scalp could make that much mess. It was a mercy he could not see his own face, turned inwards to Mario's chest.

He gulped.

"Carry on."

"Please, if you want me to stop say so, but we only have until this hour is up."

"No, keep on. Best get this done."

The next photo was him in hospital and was a magazine cutting. This time he had had his wounds dressed and cleaned and was in bed, his bloodstained cap placed in one hand. He, like his brother was no stranger to being in magazines, but this was intrusive even by their standards. Some text remained, he could make out something like 'out of the void' and 'hero or villain'. He felt a surge of anger, but quashed it. Don't shoot the messenger, he thought.

And there were more. Some more magazine photos, some blurred paparazzi shots, including one of what looked like Bowser and Toadsworth of all people walking up his garden path. The date on that one tallied with what Mario had said about Bowser's visit to him when in a coma, but it seemed unbelievable even now.

Time seemed to slow down as he pored over the photos, but seemed to speed up when discussing them. Not that he could fined the words to say.

"Luigi, we have five minutes left, I know this is a lot to take in but are you alright?"

"I...I need some fresh air. There is a balcony here?"

"I'll open the window."

Luigi blinked. A mixture of shock and anger was growing like chilli heat. Fleur had implied that someone had evidence that he had somehow helped bring about the whole crisis, but the photographic evidence seemed mostly to he him lying unconscious or with Peach, Mario or Bowser. What was all this garbage about him being a hero or villain? Was it possible that Nastasia, or more possibly O'Chunks had been careless talking to people?

"I don't get this. I've been unconscious for a month, but there's all this guff about me helping to cause this. I mean no-one outside me, Mario, Peach and Bowser know about Mr L apart from the other Bleck's minions. Peach said that O'Chunks and Nastasia went straight to the dungeons when they came to the Mushroom Kingdom. And Mimi never left Flipside.

"Luigi, who is Mr L? This is the first I've heard of him! Anyway, there isn't time now and that doesn't answer your question now."

Luigi cringed and put his palm to his face. "DAMMIT!"

Fleur turned pale.

"Luigi! Calm down! What I was going to say is that the witness in question claims to be a former member of the Koopa Troop who was taken prisoner by Count Bleck and claimed to have served alongside you. Could it be possible that is what you mean?"

"YES!"

Fleur gulped.

"Well, better late than never, but I really hope you have a good memory. We might as well have some coffee and cake while we await our summons."


	10. Deliberation Part 2

The young Toad functionary opened the door as soon as the clock finished chiming the hour.

"Attention! The judges are now here and are ready for the Deliberation."

Luigi turned towards Fleur and gave her a curt nod. She looked him in the eye and returned the nod. No time like the present, he thought.

The five judges filed into the room and assumed their positions behind the table. They were a mix of races, all experts in their field. There was a white -haired Toad with a neatly trimmed moustache and a deep purple cap; a Pianta of middle years with a luxuriant plant crest on the top of his head. Next to him was a Kokiri woman from Hyrule, which simultaneously surprised and alarmed Luigi. Hyrule was pretty much a closed country and its contact with the rest of the world was limited, hence his surprise as seeing a representative. Next to her sat a Koopa in a robe worn by some Sarasaland people and on his right an elderly Beanish women dressed in a similar fashion to Lady Lima but with a brightly coloured wrap on her head.

The functionary continued and introduced the judges from right to left:

"Introducing Dr Mamek of the Beanbean Kingdom; Dr Tortuga of the Waffle Kingdom; Justice Robur from the Isle Delfino, Dr Talia of Hyrule and Professor Mycroft of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"There will be a break two hours from now for one hour before we reconvene. If everyone is ready to start I will leave."

The panel of judges, Luigi and Fleur nodded their assent. The functionary left with a click of the door.

The Toad man looked at Luigi and spoke in an authoritative but warm voice.

"I will introduce myself as current foreman of this Deliberation. My name is Professor Cep Mycroft; MP, former Chairman of the Privy Council. It is important that you see the ultimate aim of this Deliberation is to find the whole truth of the events which lead up to open the Void and how it was closed. If you can, forget the charges if any, which are against you and help us to find out the truth."

"Yes, sir."

Luigi said with more enthusiasm than he felt. He doesn't have a list on his charge sheet including High Treason and Crimes against Lifekind.

Dr Talia spoke next.

"We shall start from the beginning. What where the events leading up to your visit to Bowser's Castle on the morning dated as Day One of the Crisis?

Luigi sighed. How long ago? It must be at least two months and a million years ago. He blinked just as Fleur spoke.

"Excuse us, judges but my client needs a little time to recall these events. Will you please be patient?"

"That will be reasonable." Dr Talia replied.

There was an expectant pause before Luigi spoke.

"I was with my brother in the kitchen. It was a weekend day and we hadn't seen Pea-Princess Peach for a while. Yeah, I remember she'd been real busy with paperwork and had hardly seen daylight, that's what my bro said..."

Luigi felt the weight of stares on him as he trailed off. He cleared his throat.

"So we decided to go to the Castle. But we'd didn't get out the door when Toad came running into our kitchen yelling that Princess Peach had been kidnapped! We assumed it had to be Bowser so we got in the car and headed straight to the Koopa Kingdom."

"So what evidence do you have that it was Lord Bowser who was responsible for Princess Peach's disappearance?" Dr Talia queried.

Luigi squirmed. He felt his face get hot.

"Um no not exactly. Now I remember, Toad had said that Peach had been stolen, but it has happened so much we kinda thought it was Bowser. It HAD to be Bowser. It's what he does when he's bored."

"So with no evidence that this was the case that Lord Bowser Koopa had kidnapped Princess Peach you took it upon yourselves to circumvent border controls and illegally enter the Koopa Kingdom?"

Luigi felt indignation join his embarrassment and his face redden some more.

"No! uh no I uh.., I'd actually bought a toll pass for the year. That way we could get in without using warp pipes. Mario was kinda annoyed with me for that."

"So you are saying you could cross the border in a legitimate fashion?"

"YES! I mean yes, we could."

Luigi struggled to control his patience. They were supposed to be finding out about what happened with the Chaos Heart and the creation of the Void and they were going on about border hopping?! What next, will they ask where they had breakfast?

"Very well, you say you had a valid visa, but you were not challenged at the border crossing? Other witnesses from the Koopa Kingdom say you are well known to security forces?"

Much to his surprise, Luigi felt a faint frisson almost of excitement. He recalled that this was the point when things started to get weird.

"No. No one challenged us at the toll plaza. There was no one there. We both thought that was kinda weird."

And so for the best part of an hour questions and answers flowed between Dr Talia and Luigi. Occasionally other members of the Deliberation interjected, and Fleur would clarify some of the points. Even so, they had only just got as far as the entrance of Bowser's Castle.

Justice Robur was the next to speak with a note of incredulity in his voice.

"So, what you are saying is you and your brother spend several hours driving in the Koopa Kingdom and were not challenged,once?"

"Yes that is true, sir."

"And further more you were able to enter the Castle and indeed proceed into the Great Presence Chamber and see Bowser yourselves without being apprehended?"

"Yes, it was as if everyone in the army felt they had to be there. Mario and I stood at the back for what seemed like ages hearing Bowser's latest plan to invade the Mushroom Kingdom."

"That may be the case, but you must not forget you were present unlawfully and Lord Bowser would be well within his rights to detain you."

"Yes sir, I'm aware of that." Con you stop going on about that already! Can't we move on? Luigi thought, trying to hide his irritation. Almost in response, Dr Tortuga spoke up.

"But you said there was no sign of Princess Peach? And Bowser hadn't mentioned kidnapping her?"

"Yes, actually I was wanting to get out of there. I whispered to Mario that if no-one noticed us coming, if we went now we'd have the best chance of getting back to the Mushroom Kingdom and warning Princess Peach. But Mario wouldn't come. Then we got spotted by a single Goomba in the 'Troop,and all eyes where on us. So much for that."

Dr Tortuga had an irritable air about him, but now he seemed more lively.

"And then what happened?"

Luigi felt himself grow cold inside. He took a deep breath.

"Bowser-King Bowser saw us. I don't know what came over me but I shouted something like 'Quiet Bowser! I know you've got the Princess. Where is she?'"

Luigi continued, he was in full flow, even as he saw what looked like a stifled question on Dr Tortuga's face.

"Bowser then said he hadn't got the Princess and was planning a social call. Then the air started to shimmer near him. I thought it was one of the Magikoopas but Bowser looked surprised."

"Continue, we are listening" Professor Mycroft replied.

It seemed the tone of this meeting was changing. It was almost starting to feel like a collaboration. In a strange way Luigi felt almost a sense of relief telling his story. At least these parts he could remember.

"There was Princess Peach, in mid-air but kneeling like she was in a box, and Bowser looking like he'd never seen her before. She could see us though at the back of the hall, bashing on the box, calling out for Mario."

Professor Mamek failed to hide the surprise in her voice.

"So you are implying that Bowser did NOT capture Princess Peach?"

"Yes, he didn't. 'Cause someone else admitted it next!" Luigi retorted, adrenaline riding high in his voice.

"My apologies. Please continue."

"Okay, well no sooner Princess Peach appeared the the air shimmered next to her and there was this CRACK like lightning. It looked like a man in a white suit and a cloak. It was Count Bleck! Then he started shouting about how he would take the Princess AND Bowser, and to destroy all worlds. Many from the Koopa Troop ran but some milled around Bowser. Then Mario went for him..."

He shook his head. This was when Mario impulsively attacked Count Bleck only to be knocked out by magic before he'd even made contact. And the start of his long descent into hell. His shirt felt clammy against his back. Fleur looked at him with concern.

Professor Mycroft spoke in a soft tone of voice.

"Luigi, we ask of you to finish this part of your account. We will be having a break shortly but your testimony is key to ensuring justice is done, and the more concise the better!"

Luigi took a sip of water and rubbed his face.

"Mario does go off on one, and he thought that Count Bleck wouldn't see him as his eyes were on Bowser. But he just waved his staff in Mario's direction and he fell, out cold. I ran over to get him, thought we could get out but then I remembered Princess Peach was still there -I didn't know what to do. I heard Bowser threaten the Count, but the Count just laughed at him. I didn't get everything he said but I heard the Count say' I'll take you too, evil king of the Koopas!'"

Luigi paused and licked his lips.

"I was holding Mario, then the Count lifted his cloak and everything went sideways. I felt myself fall up and get spun around, along with some of the Koopa Troop, Bowser and Princess Peach. It was so fast I blacked out. The last thing I saw was Mario out cold on the ground."

Luigi slumped and said in a tone of voice that was almost inaudible "I failed. I failed the people in my life who I love."

Professor Mamek looked at her fellow judges. "I think we have heard enough for now. There is a lot we must discuss."

Professor Mycroft nodded in reply. "Our time is up. We shall reconvene in one hour in this room. He nodded to Luigi and Fleur.

"You are encouraged to enter the drawing room where refreshments are served. We will see you in an hour.

Luigi sighed. How come this could be so tiring? And there would be more of this? Fleur interrupted that train of thought.

"You did well. That was difficult, but be warned, don't get caught by trivia, that is where they spot the parts in someone's story which doesn't add up."

"Thanks Fleur. It's just how long is this gonna take? I'll be an old man before I'm out of here!"

"That may be, but it is important to be clear and concise in that even the wisest have only finite patience. Those judges will be interviewing all the key witnesses in turn. You will do well to remember that."

Luigi sat down. Perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as he feared. but then it was only the beginning, and he suspected like in real life it could only get worse.


	11. Deliberation Part 3

"Dammit! an hour in and all I've done is show that _Bowser_ didn't kidnap Peach! Are they actually going to believe a word about what happened next!" Exclaimed Luigi as Fleur poured him some coffee during recess. What's the point? he thought, the cakes might as well be ash and the coffee dishwater as he ate morosely.

"Don't get so wound up! They aren't your enemies, their job is to find the truth! You do know they are doing the same with O'chunks, Nastasia and Mimi?" Fleur counted.

"Do you think that makes it better!? They only knew me as Mr L! And from what I know now he was happy to build thos killing machines as a day job!"

Fleur sighed.

"Do you think that getting upset is going to help you with the next part? They have the medical records. They know you had been tortured and brainwashed. They are not going to do that again! You've held it together so far. You must remember this is about YOUR justice as well as that of your friend."

"Yes, thanks Fleur, but it doesn't feel like it now!"

Luigi sat in silence as he sipped his coffee. She means well but she is so WRONG! I've got to go through Castle Bleck again! I feel sick thinking about it!. He shut his eyes and leant back in his chair.  
Must remember what Nastasia said. Those memories cannot harm me NOW. What happened then will never happen again. After all she's got nothing to lose-

"Luigi?"

"Whaaa?"

"We need to go back in. The judges have returned."

-  
The five judges filed back into their positions as Luigi and Fleur sat down. All had a set of notes. Professor Mycroft placed the now familiar black recording cubes on the table, pressed the record button and spoke the time, date and the names of all present. In addition to this he said.

"This is Professor Mycroft and this is the second part of the Deliberation with Luigi Mario, with Fleur Toadstool as his representative. I call this session to order.

"So we have established the events leading up to the disappearance of Lord Bowser Koopa, Princess Peach and yourself and the first encounter with Count Bleck. Now, we need to find out what you know of the Void came in to being, if you did witness it, and your accont as to what happened to Lord Bowser and Princess Peach."

"Yes sir, I understand."

Better get this over. Luigi took a deep breath.

Professor Mamek was the first to speak.

"You say that you lost consciousness when you were kidnapped along with Lord Bowser, Peach and 383 members of the Koopa Troop by Count Bleck. Where were you when you came too?"

Luigi almost smiled, this particular memory was almost the story of his life.

"I came round and all I could see was a load of Koopa feet. And Goomba feet. It was brightly lit and there where arches with flowers and streamers. I thought'd gatecrashed a party, which I kinda had! I stood up and say I was standing on what looked like an aisle in a church with columns on each side in the sky. At the end there was a flight of stairs with some sort of alter on top. And there was Bowser, Princess Peach and Count Bleck, and someone else I couldn't make out but who must had been Nastasia."

"Did your appearance cause alarm amongst the Koopa Troop? I am surprised they let you stand!"

Mamek said, a note of incredulity in her voice. Mycroft shot her a sharp glance.

"No! They had all eyes fixed on Bowser! And Peach. Some were still dizzy, but most seemed happy to be there- Ah! I forgot! Bowser and Peach where dressed in white. It sort of looked like a wedding! I couldn't quite see their faces but I know that Peach wouldn't be happy!"

Luigi saw a sea of puzzled expressions.

"Um yeah, I know that you'd think they'd just grab me on sight but they really where looking at Bowser. No wait! Some of them said that all humans look the same or something like that."

In a more level tone of voice, Professor Mamek spoke again.

"So having seen Princess Peach alongside Lord Bowser, what happened next?"

"I saw that peach was in danger so I did what my brother would do. I ran as fast as I could up the aisle, which was kinda hard as it was full of Troopers, but being taller than 'em was kinda useful. I got halfway up the steps before the Count noticed me"

"And then what?"

"I was so nervous, I'd been spotted! So I thought what the hell. So I yelled "HALT!" as loud as I could."

"And what where you trying to achieve with that?"

Luigi paused. He hadn't realised he was getting as out of breath recounting this memory as if he was running up the stairs. He swallowed. Why had he done that? It was hard to remember his state of mind.

"I thought it'd distract the Count from doing whatever he had planned and that Peach could escape. He seemed to be doing _something_ with that altar. Then he spoke to me."

"What did he say?"

"He said: And who are you, asked Count Bleck?"

"So what did you do next?"

Luigi took a sip of water. He remembered how strange it was that Peach stayed put, like she was in a trance.

"I kinda froze. I hadn't thought that far ahead. So I said the first thing that came into my head, which was 'Oh no, I don't give my name to Scoundrels, watch as Luigi punishes you for your badness!"

"So how did he react to your interruption?"

"The Count seemed more fixed on the altar, it was Nastasia who was looking right at me. But something weird was happening to the altar, it was glowing _black_. They didn't make a move to me and I could see Peach. I don't now what had happened but I think she had fainted. Bowser didn't move either."

He was in full flow now.

"I had to get to Peach! She is my best friend! But she was behind the altar. There was a _thing_ in that altar throwing out these shafts of light and uh, dark. So I ran as fast as I could and jumped. I had to jump on the altar to get to Peach and I trod on the thing inside it!"

The sceptical looks were now a mixture of wonder and horror. Fleur took a sharp intake of breath, and there was silence. Finally Dr Talia broke the silence. In a low voice, almost a whisper:

"What you stamped on was the _Chaos Heart!_ If what you say is true! And yet you live! And then what?"

Luigi cleared his throat. The dynamic of the room had shifted. From the looks on the judges' faces they either thought he was a good liar or he had done something which should have killed him outright?

"Well, when I stamped on the altar I flew into the air. I felt a flash of green light then a flicker of darkness and the air itself went like gello. I was almost swimming as I moved. I heard a gasp and someone said 'Oh no', then the air went normal and I fell. Tried not to crush the Princess, but I got winded. I thought If I grabbed Peach and ran while that thing was flashing we could get away!"

Mamek spoke up:

"But you didn't rescue Princess Peach. And Bowser did not make a move toward you?"

The brief elation which followed his revelation about the Chaos Heart had worn off. Luigi felt that familiar tingle which preceded tears.

"No" In a choked tone of voice.

"No. I failed. Bowser seemed stunned. Then Count Bleck must've done what he did in Bowser's Castle as we both got lifted into the air. I grabbed Peach's hand, she called out to be but we got thrown apart. Then I felt a tug in my abdomen and then blackness."

Luigi gasped. Fleur passed him a glass of water and he drank. Mycroft shuffled his notes.

"Yes, there is a lot for us to take in here. But we will need to continue. Time is short. Is everybody ready?

"Yes."

"Then we will proceed."

Dr Talia resumed.

"Luigi, it will help us greatly if you can fill in some gaps for us. Please continue."

This is it he thought. My descent into hell. Without prompting, Fleur took his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back.

"Ok, please my memory isn't the best but the next time I awoke it must've been outside Castle Bleck. It was freesing cold and the sky was dark purple and kinda...fizzy. Like bits of black and weird shapes popping in and out. It made my eyes feel weird. There no-one around."

"But how did you know you where outside a castle?"

"Uh, I forgot. I must've landed on a bridge or something. I could see a door on one side. Then I saw a couple of Koopa Troopers near the Castle. I ran over to them. I thought I was the only person there! But they were dead! I didn't know what to do but then I hear voices!"

"Whom?"

"There were two Goombas. They thought I could help them get back to the 'Troop. I couldn't but they really thought I could. I guess I was so glad to see someone else alive-

Dr Talia interjected.

"Why did they think you could help them?"

Luigi reddened.

"Um, well, they had been reading the Super Luigi Chronicles. I'm still living that down but I really did rescue-"

"That's enough, we are digressing." Talia said sharply. In a softer tone of voice: "Please continue"

"One thing I did know was that there was a freezing wind and we all needed shelter and the Castle was the only place. The door was unlocked."

"So what did you do next? You had any knowledge of the inside of Castle Bleck?"

"I had no idea but the Goombas where looking up to me. Soon I heard voices, and there were Koopa voices. I thought if I led the Goombas to the Troop it'd be something. Then..."

Luigi's voice trailed off and his face paled.

"Then...Then...I saw..him." His voice was almost inaudible. In a warmer tone of voice Talia spoke:

"Please speak up, we need to record. Who was it?"

"I saw a Koopa Troopa, the Goombas hadn't seen him. He was talking to...Dimentio!"

"How did you know it was Dimentio!"

"I didn't! He was just a jester then as far as I know! He said he'd seen the rest of the 'Troop and would help the Koopa go back."

"Then what happened?"

"Fleur, please pass be the water!" Luigi gasped. She did so and he took a gulp.

"I saw IT! He got the Koopa to eat something and then he made It happen! The Floro sprout! The Koopa was completely helpless. The Goombas had caught up to me. I almost didn't hear them. They were asking me what to do!"

"Then what happened? Did they follow the Koopa?"

"No, they never saw him. I just started running. I had to get away from that. Anywhere. I almost forgot they were still following. The Goomba's that is. Then I came to a dead end."

Luigi was panting like he'd been running, his face pale and sweaty. This is it.

"I didn't know what to do. The Goomba knew that by now. It's a dead end. Then I heard a buzzing sound and one of the Goombas screamed. The other screamed 'Gary NO!' I was facing the wall and heard a voice. It was a women's voice, Nastasia and she said that I wasn't a team player at the wedding."

Dr Totuga looked animated.

"So the ritual WAS a Wedding!" Professor Mycroft shot him a sharp look and he blushed.

"Please continue." He said

"What could I do? I turned round. There was me and one Goomba against Nastasia and her entourage. Then it happened. Gary's friend went to join Nastasia, saying thatmit was the winning side. And there was just... me."

Luigi put his head down on the desk. Fleur asked:

"Can I call recess? My client needs some ...time"

Mycroft looked at his watch.

"It is five minutes until lunch. It is not unreasonable to break early."

The judges filed out. Fleur looked at Luigi with some concern, He was completely silent. Let's hope that is not the only thing to break early, she thought. 


	12. Disection

The judges filed out of the room, Professor Mycroft being the last to leave. Just as he was about to exit, he felt his phone receive a message.

"My fellow Judges, there has been an incident in the grounds of this house. Security are dealing it as we speak, but we are to return to our quarters until the all clear."

All filed into the dining room where they were met with an escort. Fleur and Luigi went their separate ways.

Luigi stumbled into his suite. Only when he shut the door did he realise he had been holding his breath the whole time. He threw off his jacket and slumped down against the door, gasping.

This is not the time to panic! You need to do this for yourself, for your friends and for your brother. But that's the point! Three weeks. Three weeks I lost when I was brainwashed and tried to kill my brother!

Luigi lay on the floor for a while. Calm yourself! It will be done. Whatever they ask you it won't be as bad as it was when you lived through it, he reminded himself.

Yeah, that's what it should be, not what it is though.

He became aware that his shirt was rank with sweat. Might as well use this interruption to have a wash and change it. He stripped and entered the shower, grimacing from the cold water as it warmed up.

Pull yourself together man. You haven't anything to hide. And those judges, they don't seem to be against you?

He sighed. No, not that. It wasn't their attitudes that was giving this undefinable inner feeling of angst.

He grabbed a flannel and scrubbed vigorously at his face and body. Unbidden, a memory of high school biology rose up. Frog dissection. A single live frog in a jar, a cotton wool ball soaked in ether placed in the jar, then the lid quickly placed on top. Then it it him. It was like a dissection. To the judges this was an investigation, an exercise. To him, it was his ordeal laid bare. He shivered and shut off the shower, shaking the drops from his head. Just in time, he heard a knock at the door.

"I'm coming."

He stepped out the shower, grabbed a towel and threw on a dressing gown. There was a Koopa at the door with a food trolley.

"Luigi, here is your choice for today. Pasta puttanesca with salad and a fruit cup to follow."

Luigi took the food with a smile. They call this simple pasta dish that name without a clue as to what it actually means. Once the door was shut, he felt his stomach clamp up and it was an effort to force it down.

Dissection. That is what it is. Only this time they are leaving me alive! Soon I will have to tell them. Everything. The way the Count tried to buy me. The cell, the pain...

He felt sweat prickle on his forehead. Damn, if he didn't get it together he would need another shower at this rate. But hadn't he already been there? And here was here alive and intact. Perhaps it was a good thing if the judges heard him, it would set things straight in his head and mark the beginning of the end of this whole affair. Well, better get dressed then.


	13. Deliberation Part 5

Luigi had barely finished knotting his tie when he heard a knock at the door.

"Mr Mario sir, the Deliberation is reconvening. Ms T is outside your door."

"I'm ready." As ready as I'll ever be, he sighed.

The judges were already seated by the time Luigi and Fleur reached the meeting room. Mycroft cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the reason for the hiatus was that a member of the press had managed to infiltrate the grounds disguised as one of the kitchen staff. Security have apprehended the suspect and the situation has been resolved. Now we shall reconvene."

Luigi swallowed hard. Now that he could remember with clarity the next series of events seemed almost unbelievable. That was the problem. He cleared his throat.

Professor Mycroft looked at Luigi

"Is there something you need to say?"

"Yes, I know that I'm under oath and that everything I say has to be the truth."

He felt his face redden.

"Uh, what I'm trying to say is that for me what happened next seems almost unbelievable to me, but it is true, I swear it."

He looked around nervously. Robur and Tortuga looked faintly irritated, while Dr Talia looked irritated, as did Professor Mamek. Mycroft simply nodded.

"We understand, but you seem to be jumping the gun for we have not yet resumed questioning yet! Nevertheless, it will be noted. Now we shall start."

Dr Talia commenced the interview.

"I am aware this part will be difficult for you to recall but it is for everyone's interest that you are as accurately as possible. Now, what was the sequence of events immediately following Nastasia's capture?"

He sighed. He wondered if they knew that he hadn't resisted because he was under hypnosis. Had they heard other witnesses in the Koopa Troop?

"I was surrounded. There was just me and one Goomba, who was freaking out over Gary. I daren't turn to face them, but the Goomba did so I did too. There was Nastasia and she had with here two Paragoombas and three mid-rank Koopa Troopa who all had sashes on. I guess that meant they were Bleck's troops. My back was against the wall, but that wasn't the worst."

He took a sip of water. Talia gave him a look of puzzlement, but with a note of concern.

"Please continue."

"I froze. What was I gonna do! But the Goomba didn't seem so fazed. He looked at Nastasia and said 'Room for one more on your team?' Then he crossed the floor. I shouted 'Wait, what are you doing?!' but he ignored nodded and smiled and got him to sing a song about Count Bleck!"

"So what did you do then?"

"I...I was stunned. All I could do after that Goomba crossed the floor was shout 'You dirty traitor!'. Then Nastasia got her minions to to grab me. She looked me in the eyes and said 'Time for some disciplinary action' then it got weirder.

"What exactly do you mean by getting weirder? Is this what your announcement was in aid of?"

"Yeah, that's right. She locked my eyes then I felt kinda floaty like a balloon, like I didn't have to think about anything ever. I just remember the Koopas grabbing me and marching me through the Castle. I couldn't think much, just walk a bit. Don't know how long we were marching for, but then we were in Count Bleck's office."

All of the judges were giving Luigi their full attention. Mycroft caught Luigi's eye.

"Take your time, for this is most important. Your testimony is of great value so far."

Luigi felt a strange feeling almost like warmth. Feeling more steady he continued.

"I still felt kinda weird, like I was drunk. I did see Count Bleck send Nastasia out of the room, which was kinda strange and he started asking questions. But I couldn't speak, just nod. Bleck saw it, waved his hands the everything went back to normal."

Luigi faced an array of puzzled faces.

"Ah, um by normal I mean I could walk and talk normally."

Talia nodded.

"Thanks for your clarification, that part makes more sense."

Dr Robur was the next to speak. "So what exactly did Count Bleck have to say to you?"

"Uh, well you're not going to believe this but he apologized to me about the capture and offered me dinner!"

Robur's look of puzzlement bore a hint of alarm. "So did you eat dinner?"

Luigi returned his look of puzzlement.

"Uh, well it was a long time since breakfast and I guess I thought that if I was a prisoner, I'd at least not be hungry!"

"We understand, please continue. But what did Count Bleck say next? More to the point did you say anything" Robur interjected as Luigi paused.

"It was kinda weird, like he was apologizing for what had just happened. Like it was an accident. But I just wanted to know what had happened. I asked where Mario and Peach was. And where Bowser was. But he didn't answer. He just said they weren't important, but that I was? I was getting kinda angry that he wasn't listening. Yeah, that's when it happened..." Luigi's voice died away. He sighed.

"Well, what happened? We don't have much time left." Dr Tortuga was next to speak.

"Um, sorry about that. I said I just wanted to go home and he just yelled DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE?

He seemed to be on fire on the inside! Then he said I was the ANGEL OF CHAOS! What can I say about that?!"

The looks of confusion turned to attention as all eyes were fixed on him. He felt sweat prickle on his scalp. Not long now. Best get it over. Fleur looked at him with concern. He took a sip of water.

"There is a lot to take in. We will have a brief pause prior to continue." Mycroft paused to drink some water, the other judges arranging their notes.

Fleur nodded to him, showing the notes she had, written in duplicate as had the judges. He nodded in return. Fleur caught Mycroft's eye. Mycroft held her gaze and gave her a brief nod.

"It it is convenient for you all, my client would like to resume."

"We are all ready. Please continue."

Luigi glanced at the judges. How is this not going to sound like I just gave up?

"I had no idea what he was on about! For all I knew it was some scheme that Bowser and Bleck were planning something together. They had the Princess after all! I said I wasn't an angel of chaos and why should I trust him?

He said if I wanted to help my friends, then I would have to help him. The next bit didn't much sense but I think he was explaining WHY he did it!"

"Did what? What was he trying to explain?" Tortuga said, a note of irritation in his voice.

"Um, ah, by that I mean the Chaos ritual. I think you'd call it that. With that wedding. He said it was all to get ME to come out?! I just wante out at that point. I know you're getting annoyed but this DID happen! What would he want with a nobody like me?! He could have just grabbed Mario when he knocked him out!"

"Luigi!" Fleur gasped as one of his hands knocked the glass of water over her.

"Sorry! It's just this bit is ...harsh." He took some deep breaths.

"Bleck said that he could not control the Void, but with my help he could. He said my friends couldn't help now. He said he could wipe out all war, disease and pain and create new world. He said if I helped him I would rule my own world!

I just wanted out then. I didn't know where to go I just wanted out he was mad! I'm a plumber, not an...overlord! I told him that if helping me meant abandoning my friends I was out!

"But where could you have gone?" Talia queried. "You said yourself the Castle was a maze?"

"I just wanted to get away from Bleck. Anywhere! I stood up, I guessed Bleck was going to try something, anything. Then he got angry he said 'ARE YOU GOING TO REJECT MY OFFER?!' His eyes flared up again. I said I couldn't do it. The he sighed. I thought he was going to to me what Nastasia did. But he just looked disappointed. I swear he looked like he was going to cry. He said that he had offered me the chance to collaborate, that there was no choice that I would join him. I didn't know what he was on about. Why did he offer me dinner and try and, uh buy me?"

Luigi stopped to collect his thoughts. There was silence from the judges. He guessed they were doing the same and deciding what to ask him next. Dr Tortuga spoke first.

"So when Count Bleck fond that you were not going to collaborate with him willingly, what he do next."

Luigi looked once more to Fleur. She gave him a curt nod. He looked at the judges.

"Please, this part is difficult...You have seen the medical information."

"We have, but we are not sure as to why it is relevant now. You need to tell us that." Professor Mycroft commented.

Luigi swallowed hard. No point in putting it off.

"He called for Nastasia to bring here troops into the room and take me to Dimentio! He didn't do anything like hypnotise me, the Koopa guards grabbed me. I remember going back through the maze then to a little cell...and there he was. Dimentio.

He sighed, reached for the glass and grimaced when he recalled that it was empty. His eyes blinked and darted about the room. Get yourself together! He took a deep breath.

"Dimentio smiled and said something like we were two beasts circling each other. I guess he HAD seen me when I hid behind the pillaar."

He looked up at the confused faces.

"I mean when I saw him with that Koopa..." He shuddered.

"He then went on to say he served the Count but he had a better offer than the Count. I only had to eat this seed!"

Mamek and Mycroft went pale, the other judges looked shocked. Talia and Mamek were conferring, until Fleur shot them a sharp look and Mycroft brought the meeting to order.

"We cannot draw conclusions yet, we must here the rest of his testimony."

"He got the seed out. It kinda glowed; so I knew it was the same seed! I guess he hadn't seen me then! So I called him out on it. I said I would if he ate it first! Then his smile went. He said he'd eaten it and I was being dumb. Then...Then I lost it with him..."

Luigi blinked and looked up. The judges looked uneasy. So they might, it's nothing compared to what happened next! He glanced at Fleur, she nodded in reply. He removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"That was when he brought the rope."

Fleur met Mycroft's gaze.

"I think that the we should finish for today." Professor Mycroft replied.

"On behalf of the Deliberation we concur."

The judges filed out, leaving Fleur and Luigi alone.


	14. Deliberation Part 6

The heat...That awful tepid heat...Why is it so hot?

He opened his eyes. He was looking up at a misty dark purple sky lit by strange blue-green structures while floating on his back in that murky river he knew as the Twygz.

How had he ended up back here! Where was everyone?

He kicked upright and trod water, looking around at the featureless misty expanse.

Dammit! Not again! What now? Wait for fatigue and the Twygz to claim him once for all.

He noticed movement nearby of a pale shape, but not that of an Underhand. It was a face, just under the surface -

"Mario!"

Luigi splashed towards the vision and dived. Instead of grabbing Mario, he passed through it as it dissolved into a mass of pixels. The vision reformed after he passed through it. Mario's face simply shook his head then faded.

He surfaced, gasping. There where other pale shapes in the water around him. Now he could recognise Peaches' face, and Daisy. And Bowser's. All looking at him, somewhat disappointed.

What were these? Ghosts! What was he supposed to do? He felt his pulse in his ears, and his erratic breathing. He threw his hands up in the air and screamed. He waited for the water to snap over his face and for the inevitable.

What happened next was a short, sharp sensation of falling and he awoke with a jolt. He was back in his suite, on his bed.

Luigi sat up with a start. He had lain on his bed fully clothed and had fallen asleep, he noted with irritation. The heater had come on during this period, and he had no idea what the time was now as it was dark outside.

A sharp knock at the door brought him back.

"Luigi, are you awake? The Deliberation has reconvened!"

"What!? Fleur is that you?"

"Yes. I'll wait for you. I'm sorry about this. Are you decent?" Her voice muffled by the door.

Luigi felt his anger mounting. He felt hot and itchy. He went to the bathroom to freshen up. Sleeping in one's clothes was never a good look.

Luigi emerged from his room. Fleur looked harrased. She took in his irritated look and started to explain.

"I have just got back from a discussion with the judges. This location is not safe anymore and we will need to move to a new location prior to the main trial. It has been decided that we need to finish up here ASAP. Sorry about how late it is."

Luigi said nothing. It was almost a relief. If he had to go into detail about what happened after Dimentio's imprisonment, then it was best to do so quickly, like tearing a dressing from a wound. Recalling his last dream it was not as if he was going to sleep that night anyway.

They were the last to enter the interview room. The judges were sat in their usual assembly on the other side of the table, Professor Mycroft at the left and Dr Mamek on the right. Mycroft spoke.

"Events have moved on and this location has been compromised. However, we must proceed and ensure that we have the complete set of testimonies up until the persona referred to as Mr L was created."

Luigi stiffened in his seat. It was no less pleasant even though he suspected that was what they wanted from him. He looked at Fleur and have her a curt nod. She nodded in return.

"Judges of the Deliberation we are ready to start."

Professor Mycroft was the first to start.

"Now, from what we heard at the last interview, it was Dimentio not Nastasia who interrogated you?"

"He wanted me to eat that seed. He was furious that i'd caught him out, I guess. He summoned these ropes. He looked me in the eyes and I couldn't move. Then he bound my hands and tied me to a beam so I was dangling. And he left me in the cold dark-"

He sighed. Almost inaudibly he whispered. "The pain as I hung there. But somehow Dimentio sounded almost apologetic, like I was too stupid to understand. That he had to leave me there. There was no way I was going to betray my brother! Or my friends! So he'd leave me, then come back and untie me and see if I'd changed my mind-."

He clutched his head. The judges sat in an uncomfortable silence shooting glances at each other.

"That wasn't all. I...I thought that if anyone would find me, Mario would. But he never came-" Luigi's voice cracked but he kept on.

"How..how could he have come? I'd last seen him on the floor of Bowser Castle, knocked out."

A savage look appeared in his eyes. It was as if the panel of judges did not exist for now.

"Dimentio taunted me on this! HE KNEW! I kicked him! HOW DARE HE INSULT MY BROTHER! Then he bought out the whip. Even then I held out, as he rained each blow down on me. Then he left me again. But it was so dark and cold. I knew I couldn't hold out much longer. Dimentio came back and bound me hand and foot, offered me the seed again..."

His voice trailed off. The world resumed. He looked the judges. Still silence.

"Yeah. I did give up. That's why I'm here. He came back to taunt me. 'You're so stupid. How much time can you last tied up here in my prison with no light, food or water uh? I bought you here two days ago and you look half dead. Do you want to extend your suffering?"

For once, Professor Mycroft spoke:

"You say it was two days that Dimentio held you captive? But is was three weeks until you saw Mario again?"

"I was coming to that, please let me finish! " Luigi snapped.

"I told Dimentio no! But he couldn't leave me to die and he knew that the cold would get me soon. But he couldn't wait. He had to twist the ropes one more time. ..."

He felt the hot heavy, itchy felling behind his eyelids. He wasn't going to give those damn judges the satisfaction of seeing his tears. He sighed.

"I felt the blood on my hands and the ropes bite again. The pain as he grabbed my hair to haul me upright. I knew, I knew that if I was going to live through this I would have to take that FUCKING seed! I failed. I had failed my brother! Now I'd have to fight it too!"

Hot tears squeezed out behind his eyelids. So much for the judges but he hadn't given Dimentio the satisfaction of his tears until the end.

"I took that fucking thing! I admit it. There! Happy now! You got your answers? Huh? Then he cut the ropes. No fucking use that was I couldn't move!"

Luigi stood up, his face contorted by anger and grief as he gasped. Fleur touched his arm. He shrugged it off.

"There! That's it! How I turned traitor! That's all you are getting, cause that's all I've got!" Hr sagged back into his seat, weeping quietly."

The other four judges exchanged glances, not sure what to do. Mycroft gathered up his notes.

"That will be all for now. I think we have sufficient information to be going on with. Please return to your quarters."

Luigi and Fleur walked up the steps back to their respective suits. Fleur spoke first.

"I..I'm sorry. I thought you needed some help."

"Oh that, yeah. I'm sorry it was just having to live through that again!"

"That's OK. I don't know what i'dve done. Ah yes, tomorrow there will be some more instructions about where we are going next."

"G'night"

"G'night"

Luigi paused once he had got back into his room. He felt drained, but there was no way he was going to sleep now, despite how late it was. Why not the gym? It could get rid of the nervous energy that was eating him up. He changed into shorts and tshirt, the a sweater on top and mode his way down.

He was not alone in the gym. Various members of staff where there too, including some Toads he saw from the household staff and a couple of burly Piantas. He spied free treadmill and started on it. Slowly at first, as he had not been fit for running for a long time, but he soon got into a rhythm. He kept on accelerating, welcoming the fatigue in his legs, the rasping of his breath as he panted with exertion. He didn't even notice his face streaming with tears. Wherever you run to. There you are.


	15. Respite

All his bags were packed by the staff during his last interview. Not that it would have taken much time, Luigi thought bitterly. Now they were off to the location that would be his home for the rest of the court case. He didn't wish to dwell on where would be his home after it was over.

After the last interrogation and his outburst everything seemed to move in a haze. Even the familiar discomfort of warp pipe travel seemed numbed.

What's the point? What's the point of anything? After that outburst no one was going to think he was even half way sane? But he WAS keeping it real. That HAD happened. This was where he was.

Then the 'phone rang, bringing him sharply to the present.

"Mr Mario?'"

"Speaking?"

"This is a message from the Judiciary. It seems that someone forgot to inform you that you are allowed a visitor. They are waiting for you. If you wish to see them, a member of staff will collect you to take you down."

"Uh? Who is it?"

"I am not at liberty to say so. Do you wish to see him?" Him?

"Yes."

Luigi sat down. Now what? Could it actually be who he thought it was?

"Mr Mario, your visitor is in this room. You have 10 minutes. I am obliged to tell you that you are not to discuss any details pertaining to the Deliberation and the World Court. Any attempts to do so will result in a further charge of perjury."

"I understand"

The Toad functionary opened the door.

"Mario? Bro?"

"Luigi!"

Ignoring the burly Gao guard waiting at the table the brothers embraced.

"I've missed you so much!"

"Me too bro!"

The bothers looked around nervously, thinking hard about what they could talk about. Luigi was the first to break the impasse.

"So, bro. How are you?"

"I'm fine. This is one of the best hotels in Diamond City. We've been here all this time. It's so boring though. All there is to is the gym and the pool. Didn't think I'd miss books so bad. Or even plumbing!"

"So... what about Peach? Surely you can still see her? You don't have a charge sheet." Luigi nervously eyeballed the guard.

"Um, yeah. I could see her but it kinda seemed not right for us to see each other all this time when you can't see anyone. Not even Waluigi!"

Luigi snickered at that.

"Bro, I don't think I'm going to be THAT lonely! So you're saying that you and Peach aren't seeing each other for now?"

"Well, not quite like that. We both came to this decision, Peach and I. Not until this is over."

Luigi blushed. To think his brother and Peach were prepared to stay apart for his sake, even if he didn't know it.

"Only if you're sure bro. Don't do it if it is going to make you both unhappy. There isn't enough happiness in the world. Especially right now!"

"Thanks bro. But to be honest we don't want any distractions. We just want this done!"

"Yeah. Me too. I'd never thought I'd miss washing your socks so much. Or the fact you can use up every pot and pan in the kitchen when you cook anything more complex than a bagel."

"Yeah. I've got something for you. It's all legit mind, it's been checked. Daisy sent it, I saw it and I think its just the thing for you. You could wear it on your jacket."

Mario pushed over an envelope. Catching the guard's eye Luigi opened up the envelope. Inside was a small heavy green object about the size of his thumbnail, which judging from its density was made of gold and precious stones. It had four lobes and resembled a stylised plant.

"A four-leafed clover?! How? Didn't think they grew in Sarasaland?"

"They don't. Daisy said it grows in the humid uplands of the Chai Kingdom, where tea is grown."

"Man, this is a blast from the past! I remember some of our classmates wearing these on St Patrick's day! Even the scary kids with the NORAID tins!"

"Yeah. Well it's for luck. It can't do any harm."

"Thanks bro. I think time is up now."

"Yeah."

Luigi got up and went to the door, where he was met by his escort. He went back to his suite deep in thought. Perhaps all was not lost.


	16. The Trial Day 1

He took a deep breath and indulged in a final glimpse in the mirror as he walked towards the door, waiting for the knock from his escort. His shirt felt cool and crisp, his tie was straight and the jewelled badge he had received as a gift on his right lapel.

"Mr Mario, Luigi sir, are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

This was it. Day 1 of the trial. The first time he would face those who had pressed the charges he had seen in that letter, days (weeks?) ago? Who was interested in seeing him go down? He thought this as he walked down the stairs to the reception and out into the foyer, where a taxi was waiting.

King Richard? No, although he was never one to hide his disapproval over his daughters liaison with him, it was not consistent with the fact he had transgressed his own curfew to bring him those books on the laws of Sarasaland. Bowser Koopa? Hmm... but that didn't jibe. He had no reason to doubt that it would be a gift to Bowser if he was brought down but he just didn't feel it was that.

"Luigi, I trust that you are ready for today. This is the first day of questioning. Both the prosecution and defence have read the transcripts of the Deliberation that was held with yourself and the panel of experts."

"Um, ah, yeah. Sorry, I was thinking about why anyone would want to bring me down?"

"You know very well I could not possibly comment, even if I knew."

"Sorry, of course. Uh, how are you Fleur?"

"I am fine thank you. I trust you are happy with your defence and that you will be able to answer the questions the prosecution will ask you on this?"

"Yeah." As if he had a choice.

Luigi and Fleur exited the taxi towards the courthouse documents in hand, avoiding the phalanx of media which thronged the security cordon. It was a shock to Luigi as to how much attention this trial had generated, but then he had been closeted away from all this for what felt like weeks.

"Keep your head down, no comments. There is someone you are meeting in Reception. An emissary from the Waffle Kingdom."

Luigi gasped once past the door. Why would the Waffle kingdom send someone?! Do THEY want to bring him down? He held that thought for a moment. It was such a long time ago, way before Daisy and it still made him cring

"Greetings Sir Luigi Mario!"

Luigi turned his head to see a small, formally dressed man bearing a sword. He was about the same height as Mario, but much slimmer and he walked with an upright military bearing. He was dark skinned and dark haired except where it was silver on his temples. He was dressed in formal attire for the Waffle Kingdom, consisting of a safari suit jacket and a simple plain kilt. He also carried a sword.

Luigi blinked a couple of times, then realised he recognized him.

"Oh! You're Lord Galette! Sorry I didn't recognize you, it's been a long time since I was in the Waffle Kingdom! Uh, what are you doing here?"

"You are a Knight of the Realm of the Waffle Kingdom, sir. It is custom that Knights of our Realm who are to be tried in court have a sword bearer. It is to show that they are under protection of the Realm but that they have nothing to hide."

"Okay? But what is it that you do? I thought there were laws about weapons in the courtroom?"

"It's ceremonial. The sword is knotted into the scabbard. It is to show that we of the Waffle kingdom are on your side. Don't worry, this has been passed by the Oversight Committee."

Luigi blushed. He had never set foot in the Waffle Kingdom ever since he had rescued Princess Eclair, and exposed Minister Crepe's treachery in attempting to sabotage a royal wedding. Yet despite those damned Super Luigi Chronicles, the people of the Waffle Kingdom held him in high regard still.

"Oh. Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Very good sir. I will rejoin you when you and your legal representative are summoned."

"Mr Luigi Mario you are summoned to the defence"

This is it, he thought as he thumbed the jewelled badge upon his lapel. Gallette caught his eye and moved into position in front of himself and Fleur, bearing the ceremonial sword. Luigi felt rather self-conscious, was there any need for all this drama?

"Mr Mario, You fully understand that being under oath you resolve to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth beyond all reasonable doubt?"

"I do"

"And that wilful absence by omission could harm your defence and be treated as perjury?"

"I do." At least Fleur had prepared him for this.

"Then we may proceed."

Luigi looked up at the judge. He knew from his notes that this was Judge Korra Koopa, well known for her impartiality and particularly useful in tense diplomatic situations for instance when the entire judiciary of Isle Delfino had to resign following the Shadow Mario affair and the resulting miscarriage of justice which had lead to Mario's false imprisonment.

No point in stalling. This is it.

Then he remember that dream he had. It felt so real at the time. Blumiere and Tippi. The Tree. The cliff that was so high its bottom was shrouded in its own shadow. Knowing the only way back was to take that step into the unknown. This was another cliff-.

"Mr Mario. Are you ready to face the questions?"

Luigi glanced at Fleur, for Gallette had retired to the bench following his duties. She gave him a nod.

"Yes. I am." Once more into the blue.


	17. The Trial Day 2

Judge Korra addressed the defence box.

"Can you confirm that your full name and titles are Luigi Mario Gonzales BEng. (Technical University of the Mushroom Kingdom) Knight of the Waffle Kingdom."

"Yes. That is my full name and titles."

"Your given name is Mr Luigi Mario"

"Yes that's right."

"Then we shall start with questions from the Prosecution."

Luigi glanced around the courtroom. He saw some familiar faces in the stalls. There was Mario, Peach, Bowser but also Nastasia and O'Chunks. There were also other that he recognized as members of the Privy Council and of course Lord Gallette, but also others he could not place. There was another man, tall and with a neat moustache who looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place him.

One of the barristers for the Prosecution, a Clubba of middle years, his distinctive crest of hair dressed in lieu of a wig, stood up and addressed Luigi.

"We have studied the notes from your deliberation and the medical evidence. Much of what you described leading up to the creation of the Chaos heart is consistent with eyewitness statements, but there are certain irregularities we must investigate."

"I'll start with the wedding that Count Bleck was officiating at. Namely that of Proncess Peach Toadstool and Lord Bowser Koopa."

What?! Why are we going through this again? I thought that was dealt with during my Deliberation. He thought he saw a similar quizzical look in Nastasia's eyes.

"I am aware that you were attempting to rescue Peach Toadstool from what all the legal experts have decreed was a sham marriage. But why did you stamp on the Chaos Heart?"

Why are they asking that? I already told them! Well here goes.

"I didn't know anything about the Chaos Heart then. All I saw was this alter between me and Peach at the top of the stairs. I'd had to push my way through the Koopa Troop and sprint up the stairs. 'Twas all I could to to jump up and grab Peach. It was in the way. That's all! That's the only reason."

"I see. So had you actually given any thought as to how you would effect a rescue once you had Princess Peach within your grasp?"

Luigi stared at his feet.

"Um... no. I hadn't thought that far ahead. I just wanted to get Peach and go from there."

A short pause. Silence.

"Bit one thing I did know was when I stamped on that alter things went bad! I flew up into the air and felt a blast of heat and cold. Then the air went like jelly. Then it went normal, I guess and I damn near squashed Peach!-"

"Do you have any idea about what you did when you stamped on the Chaos Heart?"

"I do now but not then! All I know was that things went even weirder after that! Um. What do you mean?"

The barrister shuffled his notes.

"I mean, how did Count Bleck react? After the wedding was disrupted?"

"I didn't get a good view, I was holding onto Peach. I thought we were goners but he seemed almost... pleased, from his tone of voice. Then he warped us, Bowser and the Koopa Troop."

"I see." Luigi saw the barrister mouth something to others sitting near him.

"In that case we shall proceed into Castle Bleck."

Why are we doing this? My deliberation covered this. There wasn't anyone from the Koopa Troop who survived where I was!

Luigi went cold. That wasn't quite true. Those two Goombas. Could it be? He shuddered. No. Chances of that. Those Goombas would have had to survived the final battle too!

"Let us proceed. The next memory you have was that you found yourself in the immediate vicinity of Castle Bleck. Where you alone?"

"I though I was. It was so cold and dark but I could see fine, the the light made my eyes feel funny. I saw two Koopas but they were both dead. I saw that there was a door. It was so cold, I felt myself get weaker with each gust of wind. I'd only have a chance if I found shelter. Then I heard someone shout 'Oi Green you awake?' It was two Goombas. No sign of Peach or Bowser."

Luigi swallowed hard. Was it possible that out of any of the surviving Koopa Troop it would have to be THAT Goomba! He felt cold inside at that thought.

"So what happened next then?"

"I asked them if they'd seen Peach and Bowser. They hadn't. Then one of the mentioned that in my Chronicals...Uh that I was a hero. Well, what could I do. I guest they were as scared as me. So I said you might as well follow me, at least we could get out of the cold. They sorta thought I could open up a path to get us home. I couldn't but I didn't want to tell them that. I just wanted to keep moving. I didn't want to say no when they said they hadn't anybody else.

"So where did you go?"

We came to the door. It wasn't locked so we went inside. At least there wasn't the wind. But now inside I could here what sounded like Koopa Troopas! May Bowser and Peach were here! I told the Goombas to keep quiet and we'd try and find the Koopa Troop. I tried to move towards the sound of the voices but the Castle was a maze. I kept forgetting it was harder for the Goombas to keep up!"

"So did you find any more members of Lord Bowser's Troop?"

Luigi took a deep breath.

"The voices got quieter. The Goombas were getting annoyed but they didn't have any better ideas. Then I saw a Koopa Trooper! He was talking to Dimentio, though I didn't know who it was at the time."

A sharp intake of breath was heard around the courtroom.

"So what happened after you saw the Koopa."

"The Koopa was looking for the troop but that clown-Dimentio said he could help him. He said if he ate a seed it would jog his memory."

He felt bile rise in his throat at the memory, worse now for all it foreshadowed. He felt his voice crack. Focus dammit!

"The Koopa ate the seed and Dimentio did a gesture with his hands. The this sprout shot out the top of his head and the Koopa yelled 'HAIL BLECK!' I froze on the spot. Now way did I want to be seen. But the Goombas hadn't seen it, just saw me freeze in panic. I heard them mutter to themselves. I didn't dare tell them!"

"So what did you do next?"

"I waited for Dimentio to move on. I just wanted out. Anywhere. I saw an open door and some stars and ran. I almost forgot about the Goobas!"

"So let me get this straight, you had no idea what you where doing or where you were going in Castle Bleck and its surroundings?"

"No...Yes, I didn't know where I was or where to go I just didn't want to be caught again! I just wanted to find my friends!"

"But did you not give the impression to those Goombas that you DID have a plan and could defend them? If I recall correctly they did ask if you where the same Luigi from the Super Luigi Chronicles? It is perhaps no wonder they where disappointed by your indecision and lack of leadership?"

He felt a hot flush of anger chase away the nausea.

"No I did not!" He gasped. Better not shout or else you'll be in contempt of court!

"I mean, they said that and I felt I had to say something just to keep it together. What with the Koopa Troop being captured and having nowhere to go. I didn't mean for them to think I was a hero but surly it was better to stick together?"

"Anyway, that didn't matter, 'cause the corridor we ended up running down was a dead end. While I caught my breath. Nastasia and her minions caught up with us. I heard them before I saw them -"

"You mean to say you were completely unaware of Nastasia and her assistants?"

"Yeah, I was just looking where I was going. Are you going to say I led the Goombas into an ambush? I swear it was a long corridor with no side entrances, just me and the two Goombas. They weren't far behind me. I remember one of them commenting on it being a dead end before I got my breath back!"

"So then what did you do when cornered by Nastasia?"

Luigi stared at the floor.

"I only knew that there was someone else when one of the Goombas, the one called Gary said HAIL BLECK in mid-sentence. The other one cried out when he saw what had happened to his friend. Then I heard her say 'I've been looking all over for you, you weren't exactly a team player at the wedding?'

I turned. We were outnumbered. Me and one Goomba. But we weren't going to give in like that! Or so I thought."

He felt a cold rage inside him. Careful. That won't help.

"Gary's friend still seemed a but shocked but he got over it quickly. I thought he had a plan and we could work it out. He DID have a plan. He went up to Nastasia and asked if he could swear allegiance to Count Bleck! So there was me on my own. Nastasia did not waste time putting a spell on me and have her minions take me away."

Judge Korra gestured to the Prosecution and Defence.

"That will be all Mr Mario. Now can the witness for the Prosecution step forward?"


	18. The Trial Day 3

"Now can the witness for the Prosecution step forward?"

Who could this be? Luigi pondered. He looked towards the part of the stands mostly taken up by friends and supporters of the Prosecution. There were some faces that seemed semi-familiar, mostly humans. Where were they familiar from? Newspapers. The news. Oh dear.  
It seemed that these were very important people who were against him. Why?

A solitary Goomba stepped up to the box.

I knew it! But what's he got to say? Despite himself, Luigi had a sense of morbid curiosity as to what he would say.

"Ýour full name is Dave Kuribo, your given name is Dave?"

"Yes, that's right."

"In that case, we are ready to proceed. We shall start with questions from the Defence."

A male Toad with a wig on his cap stood up from the Defence bench.

"Can you describe how you came to be in the grounds of Castle Bleck and what happened to the rest of the Koopa Troop?"

"We'd all been invited at short notice to Lord Bowser's long awaited wedding that Count Bleck had arranged."

As if.

"So you are saying that Count Bleck and Lord Bowser were working together?"

"Uh no... But Bowser did not seem too upset. He didn't order us to attack, so we guessed that he ordered us to stand down and watch the wedding."

"Can you tell me where Princess Peach was in all this?"

"Oh yes, well it would'nt be a wedding without her! She wasn't trying to get I guess she was going to say yes!-"

Dave the Goomba's face darkened.

"-but that fool in green spoilt it all with him rushing the stage!-"

The Toad barrister raised his voice.

"That will be enough for now! We are familar with the events immediately before the mass kidnapping perpetrated by Count Bleck. But what we are interested in are the events leading up to that point. Now, was there anyone else present amongst Lord Bowser, Princess Peach and Count Bleck?"

Dave stared at his feet. It occured to Luigi that he would'nt have had as good a view of the wedding as he did even as he gatecrashed the wedding. But so far Dave's account of events tallied with his own. But now what?

Dave looked uncomfortable and stared at his feet.

"Uh...uh I didn't see anyone else. I was some way from the bottom of the stairs. But I saw the Count turn his head as if he was talking to someone, I saw Peach fall over as she sais 'I do'. Then that man in green bounced up the stars ans blocked my view."

Wonderful. Somehow it ends up being my fault.

"So you cannot say for certain that there was only Count Bleck, Princess Peach and Lord Bowser before Luigi arrived?"

"No, there might have been someone else."

Just how reliable is this guy? Only that he seems to have it in for me? But I'd never said I had super powers! They said that! Luigi sighed.

The barrister made some notes and looked at the rest of his team.

"So you saw that Count Bleck, Lord Bowser, Princess Peach are the only people who were present at the time Luigi attempted to stop the weddng ceremony, but you are uncertain as to if there was a fifth person?"

"Yes"

"Very well, now can you remember what happened immediately after Luigi attempted to halt proceedings?"

Dave turned pale. Despite himself Luigi felt sympathy for the goomba. Not all of the Koopa Troop had survive the warp to Castle Bleck. Luigi felt a blush of shame as it was some way his fault. No! No! No time for that!

"I saw him jump up the stairs and onto the altar. Then there was a brilliant flash and a flash of dark like backwards lightning. Then I felt a breeze blowing up the stairs. We started running but it wasnt a breeze, but a gale and we lost our a flash of purple light, cold worse than the deep freeze. Next thing we knew was that place outside of Castle Bleck."

"I am aware that this is difficult for you, Mr Kuribo but can you describe what you saw and whom you were with?"

Dave sighed. Luigi gave hom a sympathetic look of fellow feeling but that simply made his face harden. He cleared his throat.

"The cold woke me up first. I was on a bridge and there was this wierd purple light which made my eyes feel funny. There were some other Goombas..."

His voice tailed off as he swallowed hard. Luigi had a brief but painful memory of his breakdown during the Deliberation. Why do we need to go through with this?

Dave resumed speaking.

"I...I had to leave them behind. Then I saw that Gary was moving. I wasn't alone! But we were freezing and all there was to see wa sthe Castle. We went along the bridge. We saw more of the Koopa Troop. We had to leave them behind. Then we saw Mr Green-"

Dave's voice rose near the fringes of hysteria. Seeng this the Toad barrister intervened.

"Am I correct in belivng that you are about to describe your enconter with Luigi? If so, please continue."

"Yes." He took a deep breath.

"We saw him. He was with Rogers and Thompson - from the Koopa Troop. They-we had to leave them behind. He was walking and talking. Made a change for him NOT to be stomping on heads. He was thr first person we saw alive. We thought if he'd gotten us into this mess he could get us out again!"

Luigi felt a flush of anger. It took all his self control not to shout out. But to do so now before it was his turn would leave him in contempt of court.

"We had no choice. We asked him if he knew a way out. He seemed so calm but at first he wasn't sure. He asked if we'd seen the Princess or Bowser. We hadn't. But we only had to mention the Super Luigi Chronicals and he said yes! He'd help us!"

"I see, so this is how yourself and Gary came to meet Luigi prior to entering Castle Bleck.

"Yes sir."

The barrister turned to Judge Korra.

"With this in mind my I suggest we go to recess before we proceed any further?"

"Yes, that would be appropriate." Judge Korra replied.

Luigi looked at Fleur. This is only the beginning! Fleur returned his look of despair. She squeezed his hand as they entered thr break room.

"You'll have time to speak soon. You're doong well to keep your cool!"

"But is that going to be enough!" Luigi hissed.

"Why, why does he hate me so? I never promised anything! I was just trying to do my best to keep us all alive!"

"Luigi, I cannot say much but do you really think this is all down to one goomba?"

"What? Why did you say that? There are more who want to take me down?!"

Fleur blushed. This wasn't turning out as planned.

"Ah. What I meant to say is that it might look bad now, but if you keep your head together the rest of the world will see you should never had to be put through this!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm not, but please trust me. You're not alone."

Luigi sighed. What would anyone gain from taking him down? With Bowser out of the picture who else?


	19. Revelations II

Luigi paced irritably in the lounge while Fleur sorted through her notes.

"Another day! Why can't they get this over with?" He sighed.

"You know very well why, they are interviewing the surviving members of Count Bleck's minions. They will not be able to question you until then as I have explained before. Now, I know this is hard but if you cannot concentrate on this now go to the gym, or anywhere but here!"

"Fleur!"

"What now?"

Luigi looked abashed.

"Damn! I'm sorry I don't mean to take it out on you. I...I'm sick of having to live through this! 'So what do you remember about Mr L?' What's the point of the Deliberation if I'm going to have to go through it again!"

Fleur scowled.

"Luigi, remember you came down here to see ME, not the other way round! There's something on your mind isn't there? Now before you wear a groove in the carpet out with it!"

Luigi ceased his pacing and looked at his feet.

"All right. I was going through all those fragments, snatches of memories of Mr L and Castle Bleck. Been trying to forget how I got there...I..it seemed so dreamlike but when I was Mr L I felt... strong, free. I knew what I had to do and I liked it. The freedom to create! The feeling of being so much MORE! That Bowser, Peach and Mario. I Knew them but didn't. That I had to conquer them but not WHY..."

Luigi's voice tailed off as he caught Fleur's look of horror.

"Luigi! have you lost your mind! Did you not give a seconds heed to Madam Toadessa's warning you told me about?!" Hissed Fleur, sotto voice.

"What?!"

"Always assume you're being recorded! How do you know that wall isn't made of Thwacks behind the plasterboard?! Why are you telling me this?" that for

"Dammit Fleur! I'm sorry, it's just been in my head for the past few days. If I didn't get this out I'd burst! This is all going to come out as O'Chunks, Mimi and Nastasia stand trial anyway!"

"Then why did you tell me earlier?"

"I couldn't! Not until the last few days. I had so many gaps. But now. It's like I can see Mr L. I can see myself, without fear, without doubts and it scares me! When I was Mr L, all I wanted was to serve Count Bleck and destroy the Man in Red!"

"That's enough! Save this for Court! It is my job to keep you free but you're not helping!"

"What's the point? There are powerful people who want to see me go down. and that Dave, he hates me even though I tried to help! Whatever happens I want this gone!I...I might as well be gone!"

Fleur slapped him hard across the face. Luigi looked stunned, as did Fleur.

"What did you that for?!" he gasped.

"You were getting hysterical. You might as well put yourself behind bars if you carry on at this rate! Besides, haven't you forgotten about Mimi, O'Chunks and Nastasia? They hold the key to this."

"How do you know?"

"Well, did you see any sign of Dave in the period when you where Mr L?"

"No but as I've said I can't remember everything. I don't remember seeing any goombas. Their quarters were in a different part of the Castle."

"You see, that's my point! I am pretty damn sure Dave will not have anything on Mr L, try as his team might. Hang in there! Now, are you going to go through these notes with me?"

Luigi nodded and took a deep breath. Strangely, now the adrenaline wore off he found he felt bad for Nastasia. If anyone would come off worse than him it would be her.


	20. Revelations III: O'Chunks

"O'Chunks, please take to the stand. This is your preferred mode of address?"

"Yes, your Honour."

"You are satified by the information given and that you are prepared for your testimony and you are fully aware that now you are under oath"

"Yes, your Honour."

Judge Korra glanced at the viewing gallery and the Deliberation panel. Satisfied, she continued onwards.

"We may proceed with the testimony."

A youthful looking Pianta, his wig falling either side of his tree introduced himself as Judge Bosco. He gave the chief Judge a curt nod and spoke.

"Mr O'Chunks, both the Prosecution and defence have heard the details of your Deliberation, as we have from all of Count Bleck's surviving minions. Now we need to know about your part in the moments leading up to the demise of Count Bleck."

O'Chunks nodded. He was an imposing figure standing at the box, wearing the traditional dress clothes of his people. This consisted of a long shirt with wide sleeves gathered at the wrists, known as a liene in his language and a long woolen plaid belted at the waist sourced at some expense from the land of Hyrule, the only place which made such fabric. Seven metres of black and red checked wool were gathered around his waist and over one shoulder, held in place with a simple silver broach pin. In addition to these he wore knee length stockings and formal brogues on his feet. It was custom for those attending the Court to either be dressed in ceremonial formal attire or to be assisted in doing so if it was beyond their means.

The Pianta barrister continued.

"O'Chunks, we need your testimony as a witness as to the events which occured AFTER your encounter with Lord Bowser in Castle Bleck. What happened aften Lord Bowser defeated you?"

O'Chunks glanced the floor then looked the barrister in the eye.

"Bowser defeated me in combat. I'd failed my master. All I wanted was to end my game and for Bowser to make an end of it. Then the ceiling collapsed."

"What happened next?"

"Bowser and his friends had defeated me, and on me honour I HAD to let them pass. If my game was goin' to end, I wanted to die with diginity. So I held up the roof. But Bowser didn't scram!  
The great gowk held up the roof and told me to get out!"

"Please continue. We will ask the questions."

"Bowser reckoned he could beat me again!"

Bowser and Wario in the viewing gallery exchanged glances.

"But no! He wasn't gannae go! The others got out just before the final drop. Then the floor went just as we damn' near got crushed. Aye, that was the end for us."

O'Chunks paused. Bosco gave him a nod to continue.

"No, we landed on something hard. I knew Bowser was near but it was blacker than inside of a black cat. 'Bowser!' Got a light. He said 'Yes' and roared, but they was nae more than stink! We felt for the walls. We were trapped for now. Alone and freezing."

"So what did you do next?"

"Bowser said he could light the way, but it just stank again. I dinnae say anything. It was cold. Eh, I was waiting to die, but Bowser kept stomping around, though he was hurt more than he'd said. 'Twas getting on me nerves. Then I thought of that fae fool and how he's betrayed my general.

"Whom do you mean by the General? And who do you mean by the 'fae fool'?"

"Aye, I mean Blu- Count Bleck. Was something Nassy had told us. Eh, the fae fool is non other than that amandan Dimentio!"

O'Chunks spat out that last work, his face flushing red. Bosco caught his eye and he remembered himself. Taking a deep breath he continued.

"Yeh Honour, Nassy had told us that it was Dimentio who got rid of Mr L and who tricked our Mimi into disobeying the Count's order! I knew it! There was something of the Unseeli about him-!"

O'Chunks's mouth snapped shut while Bosco interruppted.

"Whom do you mean by Mr L?"

Bewilderment clouded O'Chunks's face, which then drooped briefly as he searched his memory.

"Aye, young Master L. That was who I knew him as at first. Always fiddling with his robots, tools in hand. Nippy with computer games, only one who could beat Mimi-."

"Can you please not digress and answer the questions O'Chunks." Interjected Judge Bosco.

"Eh, I'm sorry. Mr L was the name given to young Luigi by Count Bleck, only I dinnae know at the time."

Bosco nodded.

"Thank you for your clarification O'Chunks. You mention that Dimentio 'got rid' of Mr L? Can you please explain from your point of view?

O'Chunks's already florid face flushed still further. He stared at his feet and sighed.

"I... I also with Mimi and Mr L disobeyed the Count. Dimentio tricked me too."

There was a faint whisper from the audience.

Chief Judge Korra called for silence.

"Quiet! Order in the Court. Please continue."

"I'd been sent to the Land of Crag by orders of the Count to waylay Mario, Peach and Bowser. Then Dimentio showed up, keen on meddling. Said he was visiting a mate in the Craglands. I said no, he'd just get in the way. He said he could make be more powerful, and without mah say-so plucked us all to this weird green room wi' no door. I fought them all! But they teamed me and I was beaten. I dinnae want to live! I was a useless soldier for my Count! I had nothing to live for! I begged Bowser to end my game there and then but he refused."

Wario looked at Bowser askance. Bowser glared in response.

"He said he could help me better serve the Count. I dinnae trust him even then. But he said would I do anything for the Count?. Dammit! The clown was right. I might be beaten but the only one who could tell me to end my game was the Count, an' as sure as mah fists I wasn't doing that without his say so! I warned them of a re-match they'd never forget! All that mattered to me was Count Bleck's future!"

Silence. All looked up at O'Chunks. It seemed that the original part of his testimony was all but forgotten. Judge Bosco broke the silence.

"We will return to what was the initial part of this testimony in due course but please continue. What did Dimentio offer you?"

O'Chunks's face went pale. He swallowed hard.

"Aye, once that trio had left, Dimentio used his trickery to teleport me to the green room wi' no doors. He said this was his place of power. Then he showed me this seed. He said. 'If you want to serve the Count and defeat all his foes you'll take the seed.'  
It dinnae sit right wi' me. That seed sort o' looked at me. He said it'd make me bigger, stronger and faster. I'd go through those fools like a fist through wet paper!  
I was a great eejit for taking that damn seed but I had nothin' to loose. Might as well end my game fighting. Fighting for the Count's future..."

He trailed off, in a low voice. "Twas a lie now I know, but the Count's still mah General..."

Bosco nodded in acknowledgement.

"What happened next once you consumed that seed?"

"Urghhhh...I took that damn seed and Dimentio made some gesture. Sparks came out of his hands and I got a MASSIVE headache and the red mist! Then a pop! The pain went then Dimentio teleported me somewhere underground"

O'Chunks swallowed, fighting the rising nausea that the memories triggered.

" Don't remember much to be sure, I felt like the mightiest fighter. Those three stood no chance against O'Chunks! But...but...They beat me. I guess that thing Dimentio gave me addled mah wits and only made me think I'm stronger! Dimentio took us all away to that room wi' no doors when that threesome turned up but they all spanked me. Then something fell of mi'ead! It looked like a plant! Dimentio had turned me into a cabbage! Here!"

His anger mounting, O'Chunks bent down and showed them the scar on his crown, a livid shade of pink. Bowser and Wario paled at the sight.

"That WAS true?! What he told Mario?" Wario whispered against the background of low muttering. Bowser simply nodded. Even Judge Korra looked shocked as she presided over the Court.

"Order! I demand silence!" Judge Korra banged her gavel as a warning. Silence resumed as did Bosco's questions.

"After that encounter, what did you do next?"

"I did what the Count told me to do if defeated but alive. He gave us all a Warp token he'd created from the Void. That'd get us back to the Castle. I did that and went to confess to him what'd been happenin'."

"So what had Count Bleck had to say to you on your return?"

" I want to see Nassy-Nastasia 'cos that's who we- uh Team Bleck had to report to first on leaving and returning. She told me that as punishment I was to write a tune and sing it 1000 times. To be sure it was almost a good thing since I had something to do to keep of wanting to end my game. But then the Count hadn't told me to do I just felt it. Then the Count sent for me.  
He seemed more sad not angry that I'd lost. That tune I was singing dinnae help neither. I dinnae know if that not worse than getting the rage! But he did when I told him of Dimentio's meddlin', what with him giving orders to stand down 'til he said so.  
Then he told me he knew that Dimentio and turned traitor."

A sudden intake of breath from all in the Court and then silence. Bosco was one of the first to get his composure back.

"What did Count Bleck say next?"

"I kinda thought it weird only the Count was in his office, usually Nassy's in there with him. But not then. He said he was giving orders direct since he said Nassy's sick. She's never sick! Then he told me that Dimentio has tricked Mr L and Mimi in disobeying his orders and that Mr L was missing, assumed dead. I missed that tinker. Bit up himsel' but a nice little gym buddy-."

"Can we not digress please."

"Ah, yeh. He gave me orders to return to our quarters and wait 'til he gave us new ones. Orders that is."

Again another faint sussuration. Members of the Deliberation hand-wrote notes and flicked through documents. Judge Korra herself examined the transcripts. Satisfied, she called for order.

"So by my understanding Count Bleck was made aware of Dimentio's treachery during the period you were absent from Castle Bleck?" She queried.

"Yes your Honour"

"So how do you think he found out about Dimentio's deception?"

"Aye it'd be from Nassy. She took Mimi and Mr L playing hookie real hard. 'Specially Mr L. Eh, to make a confession so did I"

Both Judge Korra and Judge Bosco found their interest piqued. O'Chunks cleared his throat nervously.

"Your honours, may I tell yeh something it won't take long"

Korra nodded to Bosco. "I'll allow this but please be brief."

"Yeh. Mr L. Truth was I'd met him before he-uh before he was Mr L. Nassy needed my help to get him to the Infimiry after Dimentio's meddling. I NEVER trusted that purple gowk but what I saw then was something else. Mr L was freezing cold and soaked in blood and piss. All the skin had been flayed off his wrists and then some. I carried him in my arms-"

O'Chunks felt his voice crack. He continued.

"He was like a corpse. He had a broken noise and a pulled shoulder. We had to cut his clothes off. Ah wait, whatever you say, the Count would NEVER had let anyone do that if he knew it! I swear if it wasn't for the Count I'd have ended that mad clown's game there and then! I'd have snapped that scrawny little neck like a twig-! Um ah, that'd be that for now, yeh honour."

O'Chunks was as flushed and panting like he'd sprinted up stairs. Other than that it was a thick silence in the courtroom. Judge Bosco broke the silence.

"That has been a most illuminating account, Mr O'Chunks. My final question is what orders did you recieve from Count Bleck after he dismissed you to your quarters?"

"It was a few days but the next one was the last one. We were to report one by one to his private office. I was sent to a part of the Castle near the Foyer to await the arrival of who he called the heroes of the Pure Hearts. I was to fight them and get the Hearts to him or Mimi."

"So by my understanding, that takes us back to where this deposition began?"

"Yeh, that's right yeh Honour."

Bosco nodded to Korra.

"The Court is adjourned for now. We shall hear your account of the final encounter later for there is much more we need to hear."

Somehow this battle was worse than any close combat O'Chunks had seen. And it was not over yet.


	21. Speak to the Brief

Dave Kuribo perched on the chair facing the well-dressed human male known as Keldon Vorlan. He was one of the 'briefs' to use the colloquial term, a legal representative. They sat in the small room, one of several in the hotel which had been pressed into service as an office for all in the Trial to discuss with their representatives.

He was not looking forward to what he was going to ask him and what he was going to say.

"You did well in your last interview. It was much food for thought and what we wanted to hear. But you need to keep this up if you want justice for youself and your fellow Goombas. Now, we really need to know about your interactions with Luigi AFTER he became the entity conveniently referred to as Mr L."

Dave took a deep breath. This was difficult because he had seen very little of that man after Nastasia and her minions had brought him to Count Bleck.  
Subsequently, when not on patrol duties, he had been given a job in one of the Castle stockrooms. His duties were to check requests for items and to hand them over to those requesting them. He had only seen Mr L a handful of times since whenever he requested items after the first week or so he sent his Brobots to collect items from stores.

"Well, I didn't have much to do with him after Nastasia had dealt with him. I was working in Stores and didn't spend so much time on patrol."

"But you say you DID see him. Please tell us even if such visits were infrequent. How did he look? How did he act. Did he seem ...happy with his work, say?"

"Hmmm."

Dave racked his memory. Think! This is your chance to get your justice. That man has been responsible for the deaths and maiming of so many of your race!

One thing for certain, despite his antipathy, he still shuddered when he heard Luigi's anguished screams on his capture. And what exactly did go on in Count Bleck's office? He shook his head. Focus!

"Ah yes. I did see Mr L not long after he was taken to see Count Bleck."

"What sort of timescale are we taking about?"

"About 4-5 days. He looked...different to how he was when we got captured by Nastasia."

"In what way, different?"

"Um..ah well he seemed more...there. Like he knew what he wanted and what he was going to do. That the Castle was where he should be and that the Count was whom he served."

Vorlan couldn't help but comment.

"Dave, at this point YOU were serving Count Bleck too?"

Dave looked downcast. He sighed hard.

"In that place you do what we must. I'd lost Gary. I'd lost King Koopa. All there was as far as I know was that Castle. Or the freezing Void with its funny purple light. I did it because I wanted to live. I wanted to find Gary at least! You gotta understand, you'd do the same!"

Was that what was going through Mr L/Luigi's mind? Did he vow to serve Count Bleck like he did? He shuddered. These thoughts would serve to undermine him if he was to ensure Luigi was to be prosecuted and him to receive the rewards promised by the consortium who was funding his legal representatives. No...Focus. He almost didn't catch what Vorlan said next.

"Very well, we understand. All of the other survivors from Castle Bleck were interviewed about this. You are not on trial for that. But we need your witness statement to be as detailed as possible. So, returning to the topic what did Mr L ask for on his first trip to the stores?"

"Well, he asked for a flip chart, blueprint paper, pens, rulers and set squares on his first trip."

"Interesting. So he was fast to start planning those robots of his it seems. How did he seem to you mood wise then?"

"Um well. He didn't seemed scared. He acted like a man on a mission. I wasn't talking to him much, I was ticking things off a list. He did seem kinda...flat. Like nothing interested him other than those robots."

Vorlan looked uneasy like he wanted to change the subject. He wished he hadn't had to recall this as the strange silvery look in Mr L's eyes reminded him of the look in Gary's eyes when they were re-united. Gary was friendly enough but didn't seem to recognise him. It had hurt him more than he'd like to admit. Vorlan started again.

"What did Mr L order the second time round?"

"Um he didn't need to order that much stuff I had - he had a workshop with no shortage of tools. So it was stuff like duct tape, washers, more pens. Then after the first week he just sent his brobots in."

"Can you explain what a 'brobot' is?"

"Brobots! That was what Mr L said he was going to build. It was like a light going on in his eyes when he said 'brobot'. The ones I saw where these little robots with four legs and pincers. They could climb and carry things. Wasn't sure what they were for."

Brobot! Keldon Vorlan had heard that word before. The giant fighting machines that Mr L was alleged to have built and piloted. But the only surviving witnesses of these machines in action where King Koopa, Mario and Princess Peach. He wasn't so sure that O'Chunks, Mimi or even Nastasia had seen those machines. But now, although those robots were small it would make sense to start off with little robots first. Keldon smiled. He had enough for now.

"Ok Dave, that will be enough to be going on for now. We will reconvene tomorrow when my colleague will take over. But you have done well Dave, think of this as another stepping stone to justice for you and your confederates from Castle Bleck."

Dave nodded. He should be happy or at least relieved. He had told only the truth and it was exactly what his brief wanted to hear. But why did he feel so empty. And why did he feel a knot of what felt like guilt in his middle? Whatever. There was a job to be done and a trial to finish. And he was a star witness.


	22. A Home Visit

Nastasia felt the familiar pressure on her face as she slowly decended into the dark blue depths. She saw her glasses drop away, no matter as she could always see better underwater without them. Not that it would matter soon. She shut her eyes and breathed out.

Not long now. Just like in the chamber. This will all be over soon.

But then she started to gag. Panicked, she jerked upwards towards the surface, grasping for her glasses.

I don't want this. No No NO! I don't want this! Frantically, she started paddling towards the surface but too little, too late.-

"GAH! HUH!"

Nastasia thrashed around as she burst into consciousness and into her morning boot-up sequence which had followed the same pattern ever since the closing of the Void. First the blissful feeling of non-existence, then despair with anger and finally a feeling of nausea which had been her daily portion for the past six weeks.

She sat up and swung her legs out of bed.

Why didn't you do it when you had the chance? Coward. Then you wouldn't be here.

This had been haunting her waking moments ever since she had fled Flipside. She had tried but hadn't gone through with it since she'd panicked midway through. She hadn't told anyone about that, although she wondered about O'Chunks having seen her walking around soaking wet and seemingly skeptical of her explanation that she'd fallen into a livestock trough.

She felt nausea rise and walked smartly to the en suite where she got down on her knees in front of the toilet. Once done with this she washed out her mouth, showered, brushed teeth and waited for breakfast to arrive, two slices of brown dry toast and a banana which was all she could face first thing in the morning.

This had been part of her morning routine for the past six weeks and had brought another whirlpool to the torment of her mind. It must be about eleven weeks and she still hadn't told O'chunks. In fact there was only herself, Princess Peach and Dr Toadsworth who knew, not even Toadsworth, Peach's retainer knew. But today was going to be different as she was expecting visitors and this had to be conducted under an atmosphere of the tightest security.

She dressed carefully in a white blouse and a high waisted below knee-length skirt with attached suspenders. She was surprised at how quickly she found her usual cropped trousers uncomfortable at the waist, although she had barely gained any weight.

Oh Nastasia, she thought. You always live by the rules and avoid making any mistakes but when you do make them, you make them big time!

O'Chunks, Mimi and herself had remained in Flipside since the closing of the Void but things had turned ugly when news had got out that they were linked with Count Bleck. Mimi had escaped the worse of this since Merlee had taken her in as an apprentice but Nastasia and O'Chunks had not fared so well. The mutual need for protection and their shared grief for the Count had lead up to that night which she was feeling the consequences for right now. Not long after, with the situation getting tense that she made the decision and had spoken to O'Chunks about throwing themselves in Princess Peach's mercy and seeking asylum in the Mushroom Kingdom. In the resulting chaos following their arrest and internment, her dates had come and gone. At first she thought it was stress that had stopped them, but that had never happened before and she knew she could not escape the truth.

-

O'Chunks and Nastasia were housed in cells at opposite ends of the dungeon, Nastasia reckoning that Princess Peach had guessed what was going on between them. One thing for certain was that woman was a master of emotions, both hers and others. She sighed and remembered the cringe-inducing point where four weeks late, she summoned one of the guards to seek medical assistance. Though they were discrete, they gave her a puzzled look when she asked them to summon Dr Toadsworth who was charged with providing medical care to inmates currently being held in the dungeons.

Dr Toadsworth arrived promptly at the dungeon with more than an aura of puzzlement as he saw his apparently perfectly healthy patient. He had just completed a home visit to Luigi and was hoping for a break but was summoned with some urgency to Mushroom Castle instead.

"Good day, what is the nature of the problem? According to the summons you said this was serious. So what is amiss here?"

"Um...ah, well I'm not ill, but I am, well ah...I'm four weeks late."

Confusion and irritation fought for dominance on Dr Toadsworth's face until comprehension dawned.

"You're late? Ah. I understand. Well, it happens that I am one of the Mushroom Kingdom's leading physicians who specialises in treating humans. So, I am to understand you are four weeks late?"

"Yes that is so. And we-O'Chunks and I were in Flipside. Before we came here."

"Ok. Well take your time. Do you have any other symptoms? Does anything else feel different?"

"Well, I feel sick in the morning and everything tastes of metal. And sometimes I just feel like crying but that's almost normal now. Uh, you're not going to tell anyone, 'k?"

Dr Toadsworth nodded. Despite the circumstances he was genuinly excited as he hadn't overseen that many human pregnancies in his long career. He strove to keep that out of his voice.

"No. As my patient I am bound by doctor-patient confidentiality in terms of any medical treatment you recieve. But please bear in mind I need to confirm your status and if it is what we think it is then it will be made known before long. So think carefully, whom do you wish to disclose to before it becomes obvious? You do not have to make a decision yet as I need to confirm it first. I will return tomorrow at the same time."

Nastasia took a deep breath, not realising she had been holding hers the entire time.

"Thank you, Doctor. Thank you. I...Oh no!" She burst into tears.

Startled by this the doctor moved over and took her hand.

"Don't worry. I will be back tomorrow. I will do what I can to ensure you and the baby get the best possible care."

And so, good to his word the doctor returned the next day with a set of strips and a small vial. He handed her a pregnancy test strip and instructed her on how to use it. Despite everything else, it still didn't feel real until she saw the blue cross darken on the strip.

There it was in blue and white. Pregnant. And fully human even with her blue skin. Tears came unbidden to her eyes along with a strange feeling of heat inside.

Oh. My. And to think she came so close to ending it all. O'Chunks? No, not yet.

A quiet knock brought her to her senses.

"Are you alright in there?" Enquired Dr Toadsworth.

Nastasia re-entered the room with the test in hand. With a gloved hand Dr Toadsworth took the test from her.

"Ah yes. Confirmed, I see. About five weeks, judging by the colour on the strip. Now there are certain procedures we need to follow and questions I need to ask you. Once again, I am bound by doctor-patient confidentiality. Are you ready?"

Nastasia nodded, too moved to speak.

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes! It's O'Chunks! But that wasn't here! Um."

"Very good. Now, is there anyone whom you wish to inform and if so, how do you want them to be notified?"

Nastasia stared hard at her feet and took a deep breath.

"I think I must tell Princess Peach as I'm her prisoner after all. But not O'Chunks. I don't think it is fair to him, now. And I want to tell her myself."

"Understandable. Now, you are early in your pregnancy. Tiredness, nausea and mood swings are perfectly normal, as I'm sure you know as you have some medical training."

"Yes, that is true. But...It's all a bit different when it's you. And this isn't the best time."

"I understand. Now, I will need to tell you what the options are with respect to the next few months."

"I'm ready 'k."

Dr Toadsworth explained about using a midwife and the points at which she would receive the various checks to monitor the progress of the pregnancy. She nodded politely, not quite taking it in as the consequences sunk in. She was in custody (although as much for her protection), held under a charge of treason and now pregnant.

"So do you understand the options?"

Nastasia sat upright, snapped out of her reverie.

"Oh...Oh yes, yes I understand."

"Are you sure? When do you intend to inform the Princess?"

"Oh that! Next week. I want to get that out of the way."

"Very well. If you have any concerns here is my direct number. I am bound by protocol of course but I have been permission by the Princess and the Privy Council to do this."

"Thank you, Doctor." He left with a nod and a smile. It felt like it was the first time since the closing of the Void that anyone other than O'Chunks had said a kind word to her.

-  
Back to the present, in the hotel suite assigned to her Nastasia sat on the bed. Not long now until her visitors arrived for her check up. One thing was certain, the baby wasn't worried about proceedings. All it needed was her and her care. But what about the Trial? As one of the defendants she had no idea how it was progressing and how long it would be. And what of O'Chunks? That was a whole new question. And what would become of her, whatever happened.

But something was changing. She remembered her tearful breakdown when she realised that Bleck (Blumiere) was dead and that her beloved Team Bleck was gone for good. But there was O'Chunks, a good kind man and the life growing inside her her right now. Despite the soreness and the nausea, maybe this would chase away the nightmares. And like the life not yet sentient, focus on the present.

"Live in the now. Live as if to die." she said, stroking her abdomen as the visitors came towards the door.


	23. Revelations IV: Mimi's testimony

Mimi swallowed hard as she awaited her summons to the Stand with a Mrs Myria Toadlia, a Toad woman assigned to her as an Appropriate Adult. This came about as a result of the fact that none of the Court officials were able to establish whether she was legally an adult.

"Mimi, are you ready for this?" Myria said with just a faint hint of exasperation as the girl gave a sullen nod in response.

It had been like getting blood out of a stone to get any words out of that girl and her patience was strained to say the least. Having thought of that though, she chided herself. Innocent or guilty, who knows what horrors she had been through. Or what she could have caused.

"The Court summons Mimi to the Stand."

Mimi and Myria both entered the courtroom.

Judge Korra made the call:

"Mimi, please take the Stand. This is your preferred mode of address?"

"Yes, your Honour." She had no other name than this as she could not remember her birth name and this was the least worst name she had been called, hence she called herself Mimi.

"You understand the purpose of an Appropriate Adult and that you are permitted to conferr with them during questioning?"

"Yes, your Honour"

"If however it is deemed inappropriate or digressing from questioning then I can use my veto powers to stop such conferring. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your Honour."

"In that case, we can proceed with questioning. We still need to ask some final questions about your interactions with Mr L."

A youthful Pianta barrister, Judge Bosco started the proceedings.

"These questions follow on from the previous round of questioning prior to adjournment. You say that you did not work closely with Mr L but you did spend a considerable amount of time with him during your recreation periods. Is there anything more you can add to this?"

Mimi looked confused. That and the dark grey and black dress suit she wore made her look even younger then her supposed age.

"Take your time, Mimi." Judge Korra said in a gentle tone of voice.

Mimi glanced at Myria.

"If you can think of anything about Mr L, say it now." Myria whispered.

Mimi spoke at last.

"Judge - your Honour, there is something else. I, uh didn't spend that much time with Mr L, Bleck had to order him away from the workshop. I used to play video games with him, sometimes we went to the solarium too."

"Very good." Judge Bosco interjected. "Now can you remember what Mr L was like when he wasn't working? What was his general deposition?"

Mimi looked puzzled as ahe sought to recall her memories of her fallen confederate. Mr L was something of an enigma because he didn't spend as much time together as the other minions had, even including Dimentio. In fact, it was maybe a month all told when she thought about it. Despite the privations and the danger of that last month she felt almost nostalgic for it.

Memories of the solarium, the pool and the sunbeds. She, O'Chunks and even Dimentio had some fun there. There were a few times that Mr L had come there but he always seemed like he was there because the Count (or Nastasia) had to order him away from the workshop. She sniggered when she overheard about the incident when O'Chunks cannonballed on top of Mr L in the pool-.

"Mimi! Why are you smirking?!" Hissed Myria.

Mimi blushed pinkly. Damn! But then she did remember something. She licked her lips and spoke quickly and nervously.

"Um.. yes. Mr L. We played computer games together and watched TV in the Rec Room! He was better at games than Nastasia but it was a pain to get him to do anything that wasn't to do with those robots of his. Brobots he called them."

"Thank you for that. But what about Mr L's demenour? How did he interact with the rest of your confederates? Minions?"

Mimi sat up with a start. What was Mr L like when he was around the others? Then there was that weird incident where he walked in on her in the mechanical workshop, but he was more irritated by the fact he saw her being in 'his' territory than the fact that she was semi-naked. She shuddered. Perhaps the six inch long incision in her neck was what he noticed more. But somehow it didn't seem right to mention that. No, he was a jerk at times but she never felt scared of him, unlike Dimentio.

Mimi took a deep breath.

"Well sometimes he was a jerk, telling us we were 'junior minions', which was rich since all of us except him had been in Castle Bleck for years! He was good at making those giant robot spacecraft - Brobots he called them. But I shut him up once by challenging him on Mario Kart and I kicked his ass!"

Apart from a faint murmering, an expectant silence. Clearly more was expected of her. Myria whispered into her ear.

"Is that all you've got?"

"No!" She hissed back, then turned to face the Court.

"Well, we didn't see much of him. Mr L, I mean. Sure he could be a jerk but when he wasn't playing computer games he sorta looked a bit...sad. Like he was looking for something. He only looked alive when he talked about his brobots, like they where his family and how he had a bond with them. Oh, and he really hated Dimentio. If Dimentio came into the TV room, he'd get up and leave even if he was in the middle of a game. But though Dimentio was fun sometimes, he could be really nasty."

Judge Korra nodded. His interest piqued, Judge Bosco continued.

"Do you have any reason why Mr L had such animosity towards Dimentio?"

"Umm..."

Mimi wasn't sure why. Dimentio must have done something really bad to him as he could be chilled and playing Mario Kart once second to having a face like thunder, stomping out the Rec room the next. Being a nosey sort, she wondered why.

"Yes! Um well... you all know why I'm called Mimi. I can-could copy anyone I can see. Or anything if I saw it for long enough. Mr L had this little brobot-he got really angry if you called it just a robot, and it would run off out of the workshop and grab stuff. Any stuff-"

"Ahem" Myria interjected.

"Um, what I said was that I managed to copy a little Brobot and go into the Engineering Bay. There was this massive robot head being fitted out to fly, the BIG Brobot. But then I saw Dimentio! I froze. He seemed to be fiddling with another brobot and hadn't seen me. I was so scared I forgot I was being another brobot. I mean I looked like one. But then Dimentio LOOKED at me. It was like...he...knew. He knew it was me."

Mimi's voice trailed off. She looked around nervously and took a deep breath.

"Your Honours. I know you want to find out about me and Mr L but Dimentio could be such a creep. I bet that's why Mr L hated him. I bet he caught Dimentio spying on him and fiddling with his robots! He loved those robots- I mean Brobots. Yeah. That's what I mean."

Mimi was stating to gabble. Myria grasped her wrist but she continued onwards:

"He lived for them Brobots and for the Count. He really believed it, that the Count would make all worlds better, more than O'Chunks even. When he talked about his Brobots, that's the only time he seemed alive. Sometimes he'd just pass out and I could hear him talking about his brobots. He'd smile in his sleep and say 'I love you bro.' He must've meant Brobot."

Mimi paused to gather herself. Myria started to say something but stopped herself as Mimi had not yet finished.

"He was a show-off, but he was one of us. Team Bleck. I miss him. He played video games with me and Nassy-Nastasia. I-we should've never listened to Dimentio-."

Judge Bosco interjected.

"May I stop you there? I was going to ask about what use Mr L had planned for the Brobots but you have answered that. But what we really want to know now is what did Dimentio persuade you and Mr L to do?."

Mimi went pale and squeezed Myria's hand. Myria was moved to speak up.

"Your Honours, is there anything to be gained from this? My charge is exhausted. Could we not have a break from this?"

"NO!..No. I will answer that question. Please!"

"I will allow this. Judge Bosco, this has to be the final question for this session." Judge Korra stated.

Myria looked at Mimi curiously since the girl had spoken more in the last hour than she had in the previous six weeks. Mimi gave her a curt nod in reply.

"You want to know how Dimentio tricked us. Simple. He got us to think we were doing it for the Count. We'd been ordered to stand down by the Count when he got wind that the Pure Hearts had been collected. Only Nastasia had seen the Count that past week or so, we'd not seen him much at all. We didn't know what he wanted from us."

"So you say Mr L and yourself hated Dimentio, how and what did he persuade you to do?"

Mimi sighed and looked down at her feet.

"There's something...strange about Dimentio. It's not even magic, like. He can make everyone notice him, even when the Count's in the room. It was like he made the idea to go on a secret mission to get the Pure Hearts seem like my idea. Or Mr L's. It's like he could find what you wanted and tell you how you could get it if he showed you the way. Like he was above magic..."

Her voice tailed off to a whisper.

"He had me go to Sammer's world just before it fell into the Void. They did come. I fought and lost. Then the world...oh no."

Her voice cracked into quiet sobs.

"I knew about the Count's plan to end all worlds but then I was there on one! Dimentio barely got me out in time. I still hear the screams...the screams of a whole world. And then I knew. I knew that Dimentio had no intention of serving the Count..."

She sobbed quietly.

"I came back to the Castle. Nassy found me. Told me that Mr L was missing, presumed dead. I miss him. Dimentio.  
He wanted to separate us, weaken us and we took the bait and fell in the trap! We made him stronger...I can't do this...

Judge Bosco nodded to Judge Korra.

"This would be a good time to adjourn for now."

Myria and Mimi left in silence. Once out of the court room Myria glanced at her charge. She had found her a strange girl. she had a hard but brittle exterior, in contrast to how she was at home where she would wear bright colours and do complicated roleplaying games with her plushies for hours on end.

"Mimi? Are you allright?"

The girl nooded, still weeping. Myria herself was rather shaken by this. It was not the first time she had been an Appropriate Adult but Mimi was by far the strangest, even with the briefing she had. She felt bad about her initial prejudices about this girl, who didn't seem to be that bothered about the gravity of her situation and who barely spoke more than one word at time. But it made more sense now. Another type of camoflage, less obvious than the overt one that she had disabled during the process of the Trial.

She remembered being somewhat puzzled by her choice of dress for this particular appointment but now she understood. The simple cut and drab grey and black was clearly the choice of someone in mourning.

She took Mimi by the arm.

"Come on, we'll go back to the suite and I'll make hot chocolate for us."


	24. Revelations V: Dream Time

This was almost a routine now, thought Luigi as he sat in the anteroom in silence, prior to being called to the Stand. Fleur broke the silence.

"Remember what we discussed. Are you sure you want to continue with that?"

"I am sure. Whatever happens, the truth will find its way out, whether it be in the MK Standard. Or Glint! magazine."

"Well if this is what you want, I cannot stop you-"

"NO! NO! IT'S NOT WHAT I WANT! I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS!" The guard at the door shot Luigi a hard look.

"Sorry, I...I didn't mean to shout at you. It's... It's just everything. I just want it over. I almost don't care how. Just want it over."

There wasn't much she could say to that. The call came and they went up to the Stand.

-  
"To date, we are satisfied that the eyewitness accounts of the final battle are consistent but we require more testimony for the period of thime you were in Count Blecks' employment as Mr L. Specifically, we need your testimony Mr Mario. I will now hand over to Judge Bosco."

"Mr Mario, we have read the transcripts and the medical evidence and are aware that you have had some difficulty in recalling the events between your capture on the orders of Count Bleck and your reunion with your brother. However, this is possibly the key to this trial. Please answer the questions as thoroughly as you can."

Luigi noted that there seemed to be a shift in his tone of voice. Was that a note of pleading almost? Anyway, only one thing to do now. He took a sip of water and took a deep breath. He nodded to Bosco to continue.

"Can you recall anything from your day-to-day life as Mr L when you were in Castle Bleck? What was the daily routine? What where your roles and duties?"

Luigi started to walk through the recesses of his mind. He did remember his time as Mr L but it was like a trance-like state, both awesome and terrible. Here goes nothing.

"Yes. I remember. I remember the corridors and the canteen. The workshop like an aircraft hanger with the smaller machine shop to one side. How the Count said that we must intercept the Man in Red and his confederates. How the Man in Red had tortured me and banished him to this place and it was only luck that once of his patrols had found me dying of exposure.  
The Count told me that I must be able to move fast and attack at will."

He paused to catch his breath.

"Yes, the feeling of power and freedom. To create. I needed to move fast and fly. A spaceship, but have to build it quickly. I could get anything I wanted. The feeling that a brother was important but I didn't know why. So I made my own. Brobots, all working as a team. Little ones and big ones. But no matter how many brobots I made there was that feeling that something was missing."

Fleur made to hiss at Luigi, but he waved her off.

"What do you mean that something was missing?"

"I...I'm not sure how to put it into words. What I can remember...It was like a dream. A dream where you have all this power but no control. But somehow I remember that I had a brother but he was missing, or I had to make one. Or that if I defeated the Man in Red I would have my brother back? I don't know."

"May I ask who the Man in Red was?"

A flush of anger mixed with shame flashed across Luigi's face. He stared at his feet before looking Bosco in the eye.

"The Man in Red was the man who was supposed to have tortured me to unconsciousness and why I had no memory. Count Bleck told me he was my enemy. I had no idea who I was, where I was. I might as well have been born, only I was a fully grown man who could work with metal. Obviously. But I still had this thought that I had a brother, and if I could find who he was, I would find out whay I was there."

I know now he meant none other than my own brother...Mario."

Luigi's voice was barely a whisper. He turned away from Judge Bosco. His voice cracked.

"He...He made me chase down and fight my brother...I had no clue. With those metal monsters...I DO know that for sure. That was not a dream."

Judge Bosco sat up sharply. "Please continue. I can allow this"

Luigi swallowed hard. He hadn't told anyone else this, not even Fleur. This memory was crystal clear in sharp counter point of the fuzzy, dream-like memories. The silk of the bed covers; tasting blood in his mouth; the sharp smell of kerosene.

"I woke up. I mean I really woke up in that it wasn't my bed or my house. Then I saw the flickering purple light and I knew where I was. A prisoner in Castle Bleck. I remember the four poster bed and the silk covers. And the hole and pole I nearly fell down to what was the workshop.

I saw...I saw the face-ship. It looked like it wouldn't fly anywhere but space. It even had what looked like my 'tasch on it. There were these little robots, also with 'tasches. That's when I knew. I knew I was being held prisoner in Castle Bleck and that I was being made to build these machines."

"How did you know you had built them?"

Luigi sat up with a start. Had he sealed his fate with this admission? Whatever now, he would have to carry on now. He heard Fleur gasp and nervously gulp water behind him.

"I'm a plumber. I do a lot of welding and cutting. Metal that is. I can spot my work from a mile off. I had built that thing. But I was awake! I remembered what Bleck did to my brother and I was going to make him pay. I saw what looked like a fusebox on the floor. I was able to sabotage it without it looking like it had. Whoever was going to fly that thing would be in for a shock!"

"So you had no idea about who was going to fly that ship?" Judge Bosco said in a queroulous tone.

"NO! no, why should've I? I was just a prisoner. No way I wanted to fly that thing. It looked like a mass of scaffolding with engines and guns with what looked like my face on it! I went looking to see if I could fiddle with something else but then I slipped. I must've hit my head or something."

There was a faint murmur in the Court. He heard a hard sigh behind him, which Luigi guessed correctly was Fleur after holding her breath. The next thing her heard was Judge Korra calling for recess.

-  
"What were you thinking!? Why didn't you tell me about that!"

Fleur hissed as she stalked around the anteroom.

"Um, well it didn't seem real until I thought about it more. All my other memories as Mr L are all fuzzy and weird. I remember the curtains in my room and what I ate as snacks more than what I had to do or the other minions. Not even Dimentio..."

"It's not going to be long before we are recalled to the Stand. What are you going to do next?"

"I've started. I guess I've got to finish it." One way or another, he thought.

-  
Judge Korra reconvened the proceedings with Judge Bosco starting the questioning. This followed on from some clarification from the previous session.

"Do you have any recollection of the events which occured after you hit your head?"

Luigi thought hard. What ever fragments of memories he had as Mr L where even more disjointed. Nothing. But then-Oh no. The white world. He felt sweat prickle on his scalp and under his moustache. He felt nausea rise.

"No. No. Nothing. Not until I felt a wave of heat and laughter. Dimentio's laughter. I saw nothing but a plume of smoke, but then the heat, the pain...And then a sense of falling and blackness. I swear, your Honours, Fleur, The next real memory...I mean what I remember clearly was finding myself underwater in a river."

"That's all. That is all I can remember of my time in Castle Bleck. I..I can't say any more. This is all I can tell you."

Fleur was the next to speak. She addressed Judge Korra.

"My client cannot continue for now. Can we move to recess?"

"I will allow that." Judge Korra replied. "This session is dismissed!"


	25. A Goomba's Head

Dave Kuribo paced nervously around his room. He should be looking forward to this, his reward as promised by his acquaintances way back when he met them in Rogueport eight weeks ago. According to Keldon, the evidence against Luigi was not yet conclusive but there were some crucial aspects in his latest testimony which could point the way to his conviction. However, (there always was a however) it was imperative that Dave must recall and discuss everything significant about any contact he had with the man throughout his time when he was known as Mr L.

And therein lies the problem, thought Dave having absorbed rather a lot of cumbersome legalise over these past weeks. He had worked in stores, or on patrol the time he was in Castle Bleck, but had hardly had to speak to Mr L throughout that time. Even when it did it was just to confirm items that Mr L required and the briefest of pleasantries. Truth be told, he reckoned that all the words he had spoken to Mr L he could almost count on a human's set of fingers and toes. He wanted justice, for Gary and for goombas too but he had felt an increasing unease about how it was unfolding. What made it worse was that he couldn't quite place why.

So now as a reward for his testimony against Mr L/Luigi he was going to meet none other than Goombario himself, the most famous goomba and something of a folk hero amongst goombas, even those in the Koopa Kingdom, for he was a goomba who had dealt with Mario and lived. There were even rumours that he had even given succor to Mario in times of need, although that was seen as preposterous amongst the majority of goombas particularly those in the Koopa Kingdom.

Keldon had explained the rules about visitors and had asked whom he would like to see. Dave had said Goombario in jest, not actually believing he would come to visit him. So it was a shock to have a visit from an elderly goomba and a Toad official explaining that Goombario was willing to visit.

And so he found himself summoned to a small but sumptuous anteroom, complete with furniture suitable for Goombas, where he sat facing Goombario himself. He was shorter than he'd expected him to be, thought Dave but he chided himself - he is another Goomba after all. His head was a deep chestnut but with deep clefts around the eyes and mouth - a sign of age. His shift - Goombas as a rule did not expose their limbs in public was of a simple material which belied his heroic status. But he was unmistakably Goombario.

"Greetings Dave, I hear you wanted to meet me?" He said with a warm smile.

"Hello, Mr Goombario - how are you? Your looking well?" Dave attempted not to stutter.

"Relax, I wanted to come and see you, lad. I have something I need to tell you."

"Um, ah well I know you don't like being disturbed and that you avoid doing the celebrity stuff sir,. I kinda wasn't expecting you to come at all." Dave sighed a sound of relief. "I...I don't want to be a bother to you, sir."

"Relax, just call me Goombario. I want to see you because I am not ignorant of the world around me and you seem to be someone who needs help. It is just possible I could give you such help that you need."

"Uh? What do you mean? I don't think I need help but thanks anyway." Damn! why so defensive.

"If you don't need help, why are you so jumpy? You are a witness, not on trial?"

Dave sighed. That was part of it! Only that feeling he was getting was from the people whom his brief, Keldon knew and that he didn't. Not directly anyway. He knew who they were, but had only seen them in passing in the hotel. They seemed happy, too happy almost when he said he would act as a witness in this trial to determine the level of involvement of the surviving minions of Count Bleck. Of course, he was technically a minion himself, but Keldon had assured him that his level of involvement was understandable, considering he was in shock after Gary was brainwashed and at the time was the only means to survive. Now, he was not so sure.

"Well, I'm not sure what to do now. I thought I'd be able to get justice for my friend Gary and myself and goombas too."

"That is commendable, but how will it help? Also, how much do you know about me? You are originally from the Koopa Kingdom, yes?" Goombario gave him a quizzical look.

"I thought all goombas lived in the Koopa Kingdom. Or Rogueport. Until now?"

"Well Dave, where do you think I lived? It is just an unfortunate coincidence that much of our race lives in the Koopa Kingdom. Our name means 'Chestnut People' after all. There are not that many chestnut trees in the mostly arid Koopa Kingdom, yes?"

"Um yes, sir." Dave wondered what Goombario was getting at.

"Well, what I am saying is that although you know of me, I don't think you really know about me. For instance, what do you know of Mario?"

Dave stiffened.

"Mario? Why should I care about Mario? He's just the pitiless mercenary of Princess Peach who would murder a goomba as easily as he breathes! His brother is no better!"

"You see? That is what I'm trying to get at?"

Dave felt himself get angry. Was this heroic celebrity some doddering old fool?

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're trying to do? I thought we could talk about some of the stuff you did. That Mario once took over your house and kicked your family out, but you managed to trick him and get it back!"

Goombario pricked up - a wave of irritation passed over his face followed by resignation.

"Ah yes, you are originally from the Koopa Kingdom. I understand. I remember much song and dance being made of my encounter with Mario. How my family and I tended to his wounds, how we gave up our beds for him when he fell from the sky unconscious and bleeding. Much was made of our daring-doo in our quest against Bowser Koopa, but all we wanted was a quiet life. I recall copies of the story made it around the whole world, as far as Zelda's Kingdom, Dinosaur Land and even the Koopa Kingdom itself. I would be naive to think that unedited copies would remain in the Koopa Kingdom for long."

"So what you are saying is Mario isn't a murderer?"

Goombario briefly looked much older and sighed.

"I cannot deny that he has killed many in the times he has met the armies of King Koopa, but he is an honourable man. He has only killed in self-defense. There are goombas who live in the Mushroom Kingdom and other places too. He was touched by our kindness to him such that he promised he would do anything in his power to give us what we wanted once we were rid of Bowser's menace this time. He was true to his word. We just wanted a quiet life, even if we had to live on a small island off the coast of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Dave looked confused.

"So what you saying you helped Mario and I guess Princess Peach too and they sent you into exile?!"

"Hmm. You spotted that. That was how it worked out but it was not their intention. You see, word got out about my feats and we were never left alone by those who wanted to meet the legendary Goombario. But there were a few who called me a race traitor and that I bought shame on the goomba race by fraternizing with the enemy. The enemy in this case Mario and Princess Peach.

Oh, and by the way the Princess tended to my wounds on many occasions on that great adventure. She is not afraid to put herself in danger.

So, I had no choice but to take Mario up on his offer to protect my family. Princess Peach gave us a land grant and we moved to that island. So you see that is why I seldom make appearances these days."

Dave seemed stunned.

"I see you are taking this in."

Dave nodded.

"I understand. There is a lot to listen to considering what those in the Koopa Kingdom have told you. There is much that is wrong with how our race has been treated and a long way to go. And there are many others of us who are doing more to improve our lot than I ever have."

"Oh, who do you mean. I did see that Rogueport has a university founded by goombas. University of Goom or UGoom?"

"Yes! Exactly right! Indeed, Professor Frankly in his younger days trained up as a lawyer - he became the first Goomba to pass the bar since before the fall of Rogueport more than a millenia ago! He was a civil rights lawyer before he returned back to his first love, archaeology. We still keep in touch by letters."

"Whoa! I had no idea! I didn't think they allowed goombas to become lawyers?"

"There is no bar in law, but the will of the people is the strongest law and that will take a long time to change, lad. Did you hear of his student Goombella? She got her PhD from her studies that the original Rogueport was founded by goombas and koopas fleeing from the expansion of the Koopa Empire before the first consolidation phase nearly two millenia ago?"

"Um no. Um, this is really interesting but you said you thought I needed help. How is this going to help me?"

"Ok. I sound like I'm digressing but I needed to give you some background. You see, it would not do for the Koopa Kingdom to have anyone think that goombas can live anywhere else and be at peace, even if that isn't always true. Or that the Mario Bros are gold-digging mercenaries?"

Dave nodded. He felt faintly nauseous but wasn't sure why.

"So what you're saying is some people want to make everyone who isn't them look bad so we'll follow them?!"

"It seems you are more astute than I gave you credit for, Dave. But now I must get to the nub of the message. Did you ever hear of the parable of the Goomba's Head?"

"Yeah! There isn't a single goomba kid who hasn't but I can't remember all of it. Been a long time since I heard it."

"Do you mind I tell you it?"

"No, go on."

"A long time ago there was a forest where all the peoples of the world could be found. Toads, koopas, goombas, even humans. At a certain time of year there was a type of fig that was only ripe for two week in the year. All people loved these figs but they were hard to find and only grew in places near chestnut trees on a special type of rock.

One day there was a goomba who lived near a tree. It was so far deep in the forest the only other people there were other goombas. These fruits could be reached if goombas stood on each other but as you know that's fiddly and dangerous. And you needed a lot of goombas to reach these fruits.

One day there was a Toad person who was on a fungus picking expedition and happened upon such a tree in fruit. He couldn't reach these fruits, he only just could reach the lower branches. Not enough to get the fruits. Then the goomba came around the corner. He knew of Toads but had never seen one before.

"Hello, who are you and why do you come here?" said the goomba.

"I was picking some mushrooms and they led me to here." said the Toad.

Now the Toad had a basket of mushrooms but they were not the sort we goombas can eat. The toad then pointed at the fig tree.

"I was about to go home." said the Toad. "But I see this fig tree has all that tasty fruit. You cannot reach it on its own and neither can I. It would be a pity for it to rot."

"Yes, that's right, we cannot reach it on our own. I have an idea." said the Toad. "How about I stand on your head and then I can reach the fruit and we can share it."

So the goomba let the Toad climb onto his head. He was reluctant to do it, because Toads are heavier than goombas but he wanted to eat the fruit too. The Toad reached the fruit and ate a fig.

"I need to test them to see if they are ripe." the Toad said.

"Okay, but please don't eat them all. Are they ripe?" said the goomba.

"I'm really not sure" said the Toad. "I might need to test some more."

This went on for a long time with the goomba getting more and more uncomfortable as the Toad kept eating the figs. Finally he said to the Toad.

"Are there any that are ripe, it's getting late and I can't hold you for much longer. Can I have my share please?"

The Toad jumped down, fig juice staining his face.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away testing them and ate them all. You can have a share of my mushrooms though."

The goomba sighed.

"I cannot eat these, they are poisonous. You have eaten all the figs! Just go! And don't come back."

Dave looked at Goombario in a puzzled fashion.

"So what you are saying is you came all this way to tell me a kid's tale?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes. It might sound strange but I think you are being used as the goomba's head. What I am meaning is don't let yourself be used. I didn't know how much people still try it on with us because we are just goombas to them, but my time around Mario showed me how decent people are supposed to treat each other. So please take this take to your mind. The oldest tales can still stand now."

Dave nodded. He felt a strange rush of blood to his head. Now he knew. Oh how he knew. But now what. That's all he was in the name of justice. They didn't care about him. Or goombas. Or anyone. What their aims were he didn't know, but now he knew where he stood and he didn't like it. All he was was a goomba's head.

"Thanks, Goombario. Thanks a lot." His voice choked with emotion.

Goombario lifted his foot and placed it on Dave's, a gesture of affection.

"Take care lad, do what you think is right."


	26. Sick Day

A dull boom shook the cockpit, flinging Luigi hard against the webbing as he struggled to resume control of the vessel now that the lines connecting the autonomous hand and feet sections had been severed.

"Damn it! I got missile lock and now it's jammed!"  
Gagging on the stink of burning plastic and hot metal, he could barely heard his own voice over the shrill screams of various alarms and failing infrastructure.

This left one last option. He cut the power to the missile launcher. Amidst the sea of red lights on the control panel one turned green. He gave a grimace of triumph as he saw Bowser come into range.  
"HA HA LET IT RIP!" He screamed as he disabled the safeties on the main Laser.

A brilliant flash of light filled the cabin followed by another shock, causing food wrappers and urine bags to be hurled onto the console. However, this was eclipsed by the fact that all the lights, warning or otherwise were out and that thick smoke was leaking into the cockpit.

Luigi's face slackened with horror. He didn't need to smell the acrid stench of burning hydrualic fluid to tell him that he was down to his final option. He reached down to the handle he had installed with the hope he'd never have to use it, while he clamped an oxygen mask to his face.

The jolting from the failing mechanical systems made it harder for him to move in his seat and locate the handle. Strange visions of crawling on carpet intercut the sickening jolts he felt as he fought to keep the craft stable enough so he could reach the handle.

His fingers closed around the red ABORT handle and he pulled. Despite himself, he felt a fey shiver that no-one could survive Brobot L-Type's final blow within a 10 meter radius.  
He felt the acceleration pin him to the chair as he shot out of Brobot's burning corpse as the rocket under his ejection seat threw him clear. He felt his vision blur and was deaf to his own screams as he accelerated upwards into the featureless white void. He opened his mouth but only a grunt came out. He felt his pulse bound in his ears then a hard CRACK as debris from the ejection hit his head, making his vision explode with stars.

The void seemed to fill his vision as he struggled to breathe, feeling the acceleration on him and a feeling of tightness around his chest like an iron band. He heard the distant sounds of shouting and clawed at the oxygen mask he still had on his face. Then again the sense of movement - white void then glimpses of people rushing around him, touching him, carrying him then finally a disturblingly familar voice crying out his name as his vision vanished to a point. And then blackness.

He awoke in a brightly lit room smelling of disinfectant. He saw something yellow with cables attached to one side and realised it was his arm. Next to that was someone more familiar.

"Mario!"

"Luigi! I came as soon as I heard. Here's Fleur. She found you when you didn't answer the door. I...we thought we'd lost you bro!

"Wha...Oh Bro! I was in that ship! It was on fire and I thought I was going to die! Oh no..."

Luigi started to sob. Mario held him as Fleur sat some distance away in an awkward silence.

"Looks like you had a heart attack bro. They're going to keep you in for a few more days."

"But it seemed so real! That's the worst I ever remembered it! Oh no."

"It's OK. Fleur found you when she went to check on you. She had a hunch there was something wrong as she hadn't seen you the day before.

"I hit your head with the door. Sorry. We summoned an ambulance as soon as we could." Fleur added.

"Fleur called me on the emergency number and told me to come here. She could wave me through with her clearence as I am your next of kin."

"Thanks, guys but what's going to happen now? The trial is in a week!"

"Ah, this is not the time to discuss this. I will need to remain as I have to ensure that details of the case are not discussed outside of court without legal representation."

"Oh. I understand. But how long have we got?"

"From the rules on illness and kinship visits you have one hour a day, starting from now."

Fleur walked away from the bed and sat on the chair at the far side of the room.

Luigi looked at Mario. Mario took his good hand.

"Bro, that was close. They had to get the paddles out on you to stop your heart, after the Toad EMTs were jumping on your chest. Literally. They said it was fibrillation from an erratic heartbeat."

That would explain why his chest hurt like sunburn in addition to anything else.

"Mario?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen? They'll say I'm not fit for sure-"

"Uh Bro. You know the rules. We can't talk about the case. You need to get some rest-".

There was a knock at the door. Mario opened it to reveal the consultant, a Toad of middle years.

"Mr Mario sir? I am Dr Blewit and I am taking care of you today. I have some good news."

"What?"

"It appears that your heart problem is stress-induced transient fibrillation - your heartbeat speeding up until it becomes unstable. It can be treated with short term medication. It should not recur providing you avoid stress and have at least two days of rest. No heavy exercise for a week. You will need to be up and walking by tomorrow though."

"Hah! Avoiding stress!"

The doctor looked affronted until he remembered who he was speaking to.

"Ah. I see. I hope you accept my apologies. What I meant to say is given the trial date this...sickness should not compromise the trial. This is what you wanted to hear?"

Luigi sighed hard.

"Yes. Sorry I've snapped but I just want this over. I'd better stop. I'm not supposed to talk about the trial outside of the court setting."

The truth be told, Luigi wanted an end to this almost more than being cleared. How many weeks had it been? It was as if he was a prisoner already in terms of being able to be free to act. He was surprised at how much he missed simple things like making a sandwich or doing the washing up. How mad is that!? Missing chasing after Mario's rogue socks on laundry day.

"I understand. Now I will visit you again in a couple of hours." Dr Blewit left the room, leaving Mario and Luigi together with Fleur in the background.

"So, Bro how are you doing? And how's Peach?"

"Keeping on, keeping on. I'm missing doing simple stuff like fixing the meals. Or fiddling the housework rota."

That made Luigi smile.

"And Peach, well she is giving her evidence tomorrow as she wants to return to the Mushroom Kingdom ASAP. She is worried about Regent Toadsworth. She says it reminds of the time he had that nervous breakdown after the Shroob crisis."

"But the Shroob crisis WAS horrible. There were plenty who did."

"But you remember it wasn't the Shroobs - it was the thought of having to deal with Princess Peach teething. Again."

Both men laughed as Fleur looked on with polite amusement.

There was something that Luigi did want to ask, even though it seemed strange to him. But it was like an itch.

"Bro, this is going to sound kinda wierd but how's Nastasia?"

"Nastasia? I've only seen her in court from the public gallery"

Mario glanced nervously at Fleur, who nodded to continue.

"It's hard to say, but something about her seems different but I'm not sure what. It's like she looks- well she looks really good. Um. She's no doubt stressed, and she looks, well she looks so sad and resigned. But her hair and skin looks great. Uh..." He lowered his voice. "Her boobs have got bigger - it was kinda hard to miss with those shirts of hers!

Mario looked a little shifty but Luigi sat up straight.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, bro? Just there's something else. I wouldn't have noticed on anyone else but she's wearing skirts, too. She always wore trousers - guess that's why I noticed.

"Hmmm, but we better not be seen whispering to each other, eh Fleur? Mind you, one of these things might not mean much."

Luigi said thoughtfully. "But put them all together and, well I'm thinking how? and uh, why? You think she's pregnant?!"

Mario and Fleur sat up straight.

"Yes!"

"WHAT!?" They cried simultaneously. Fleur was moved to interject.

"Whoa, I have no opinion on this but you had better keep that under your hat! The last thing we need is more bait for the media circus. It was bad enough with those ambulance chasers!"

"Oh Crap!"  
Mario looked furious. Luigi made a low growl but stopped when he saw the spike on his monitor. No point in tempting fate.

"Yeah, we understand - like we want to have more delays."

"Anyway brothers, it won't be long until visiting time is over and Luigi needs his rest. Your next visiting slot will be 11.00 tomorrow."

"Good bye bro"

"Good bye"

Luigi shut his eyes and leant into the pillow. He was exhausted but that was hardly surprising. He soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

He was awoken by knocking by Dr Blewit a few hours later.

"Mr Mario, you have some more visitors.

"Uh? Who are they?"

Luigi scratched around his mind. It couldn't be Peach if she was firefighting Mushroom Kingdom politics, nor Mario. There had been radio silence from Daisy except for the jewelled broach but that was to be expected as she didn't want to chance anything. This left...Bowser?!

What he did see was two men and a koopa of middle years file into the room. Neither of the men were anyone he knew but they looked sort of familiar. Ah yes! He'd seen them in the public gallery next to...next to...  
He made a gasp of dismay. They were standing next to none other than the man who had played him in the highly popular Chronicals of Super Luigi - the dramatized adaption of his quest to rescue Princess Eclair of the Waffle Kingdom - which as it transpired had all been a hoax perpertrated by one Mr Crepe as an attempt to sabotage her engagement to the nobleman of her choosing.

"Hello Mr Mario, I hope you are feeling better now? We heard of your illness and we hope you have a swift recovery."

"Um, thanks but I don't think I know you? How did you get in here?"

"That is not important, we can hardly expect you to know us personally. My name is Porson and this is my colleague Bornagh."

The man nodded at Luigi. He gestured to the koopa standing next to him.

"This is Karson, our legal representative." The koopa also nodded in return.

"We come here from Sarasaland as representatives of one Chett Cutler who has been following this case very closely."

There it was like a bolt from the blue! Chett Cutler was none other than the famous Sarasaland actor who played the titular role (his role!) in the Chronicals. He was famous before then as a sports personality as well as an actor and had a wide fanbase both with humans and other races outside of Sarasaland. Perhaps watching those dammned Chronicals wasn't such a bad idea after all, which he had done so reluctantly on Princess Peach's advice.

"Uh OK but I must ask, how did you get to see me. There has to be security since they cannot just let anyone in. Even my brother gets a timed slot during visiting hours?"

A brief flash of irritation moved across Porson's face before he answered the question.

"Ah yes, well we did say we are representatives of Sarasaland. We said that we had come to give you support for the time ahead, that is the trial next week. We have no intention of disrupting anything - we have Karson here as our legal representative."

Luigi's plumbers senses smelt something rather off with this man's demenor. Not to mention the evasiveness.

"So why do you want to come and see me? The doctor says I need rest and not have too many visitors. Not even my own brother can see me again until tomorrow morning."

"We want to help you. It is true. And all because Chett wanted to do this - we are acting on his behalf."

This was the point when the whiff of discord became a wave of raw sewage.

Chett had been linked with Daisy in the past and many had thought (according to back issues of Glint! and old MK Times sunday supplements) that he was the natural choice of husband material.  
This was further confirmed when he saw the koopa place ear muffs over his ear membranes.

"What we want to do is help you. It is no accident you are here as it seems you have had it bad even without those charges against you."

Now the man named Bornagh spoke:

"We are offering a way out. You don't have to put yourself through the ordeal of the trial and you can clear your name if you do as we advise."

Luigi kept a neutral expression. Just keep on talking.

"What do I need to do then if I can clear my name and put and end to this?"

Bornagh resumed.

"We know you have been through hardships that we cannot imagine. And that they have not yet ceased. We are concerned that this trial might be the end for you in a literal term, even if you are found innocent."

Luigi felt a sharp rush of blood to his chest. But this was no heart attack, more cold fury. Steady now - don't let them know you're onto them.

"Thank you for your concern but what is it you are getting at?"

Porson took over.

"What my colleague is saying is that for all the horror you have faced you should feel no shame if you are to plead diminished responsibility as you were not of sound mind then and this takes time to recover."

Luigi gasped. He leant back, shamming it as exhaustion. He took some deep breaths as he also felt it would not be wise to insult these people.

"What would happen if I were to plead to be unfit for trial?"

Porson blinked, his face assumed a softer look.

"If you were to plead diminshed responsibility, then you can leave the court a free man in law but you would have to live at a known address with a person assigned as a guardian. This person could be a next of kin. There would also be another person assigned to you as an independant guardian - an adviser who is sufficiently separate such that personal factors wouldn't be an issue. You would still be able to work and travel, providing the appropriate authorities were made aware and suitable permits were arranged."

"So I could still say, drive my car, visit friends, get married for instance."

Porson looked uncomfortable.

"Well, we would have to evaluate fitness to drive of course. Relationships is a rather different matter and would have to be evauluated on a case-by-case basis."

Yes, that was what I suspected, Luigi thought. Diminshed responsibility. There is no way Daisy could marry me then, whatever King Richard had said. They want me out of the running!

Luigi took a deep breath. He felt the anger turn into a little hard ball. The two men looked at him expectantly. Karson removed his ear defenders.

"No. I'm sorry. I will take to the stand when I am called. I have been signed off as fit and will do what I must. To be honest, I'd rather go down as a legal person than sign it off and have my brother be my keeper!"

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Anger crept into Porson's voice.

"Yes, I know you meant well (bullshit) but I need to do this myself. I know I can."

"You are making a grave mistake young man, mark my words. If you lose, although it will be Princess Peach's responsibility to imprison you it will not be a bed of roses as there are standards set out by the World Court. Don't say we didn't warn you!"

Finally Karson spoke out.

"Gentlemen - you are flying close to the wind. You know you cannot say anything predjudicial here. Come, let us take our leave."

The two men and Karson walked out of the room in a thick, sullen silence.

Luigi leaned back into the pillows. He was exhausted but wide awake. There would not be much sleep tonight but perhaps that was just as well.


	27. A Taste for Justice

.Dave lay on his bed, having long given up on trying to sleep. Tomorrow would see him give his final testimony to the Court. This was to focus on Mr L's final week in Castle Bleck before his disappearence and on any information he had on Luigi's reappearence. Not that there was much to tell since the last terrifying few days of the Castle's existence was fleeing from refuge to refuge with no way of knowing what fate had befallen those left behind.

He shuddered from the memories. The power outages. The lack of communication from HQ, more alarming still since Nastasia was diligent almost to a fault on that. The last few days as the surviving members of staff moved to ever more cramped quarters, as walls collapsed and lights went out and the constant rumbling of destruction in the background. It was by chance that him and a dozen other people found themselves in what had been the Great Hall but which had shattered open to the Void. The Ultimate Show.

Focus. Remember. This is bigger than you. Tell them that Luigi DID take on Chaos's dark power. That he colluded with Dimentio's reign of destruction. You will never have to want for anything again. Penthouse flat in Poshley Heights. Book Deals. You name it.

It seemed like a good idea at the time. The only idea at the time come to that. But after Goombario's visit he was not so sure. Not that he ever fully trusted those whom he had come to know as his legal team. After all, they had met up in a bar in Rogueport-

A knock at the door derailed his train of thought. It was Keldon.

"Dave! Ready in 15 minutes!"

"OK, I'll be out then!"

He sighed. By some miracle he and some of his confederates had ended up in Rogueport, the details of how remained hazy. He was in that bar nursing a small beer when he saw a well dressed human and a pianta approach him. He ignored them until the human spoke.

"Dave I presume?"

He nearly dashed his drink onto the floor as he jumped up.

"Uh yes, sir." He stutted. There was something in their bearing which indicated that these were bad people to be rude to.

The pianta spoke next.  
"Don't worry Dave, we are here to help you. We have heard from some of your associates that you have suffered more under Count Bleck than others have. We cannot do anything about the Count but some of his minions are still at large."

"Um, who...what do you mean by that?"

"Well, we know how you ended up being enslaved by Count Bleck. It was not your fault - you had to do what you did to survive, along with your friend Gary."

"Oh...oh no. Bowser! I...we thought he was dead! We tried to find him! But there were so many monsters-"

"Calm down Dave!" Said the pianta soothingly. "This is nothing to do with Lord Bowser. My colleague will explain."

The man cleared his throat.

"We do not for a minute think you would willingly desert Lord Bowser's army. What we do know, as we have eye-witness reports was that one Mr L was spotted with you leading you to Count Bleck's associates."

"Mr L?"

"Excuse me. I should have explained. That was the alias Luigi went by after he was trapped by Count Bleck and joined his minions."

Dave sat up with a jolt.

"Ah. It seems we have the right person. It seems we can help you. But you must help us."

Dave shrank away. How did they know about Gary? And Mr L/Luigi? Looking back it made sense that Mr L WAS Luigi but at the time he had somehow missed that. Who were these people. After all humans and Piantas seldom spoke to goombas unless they had something they wanted or "Get out of the way!".

The pianta glanced at the human and nodded.

"We understand that's a lot to take in. It is best to have a think about this. But if you want to get justice for your fellow captives in Count Bleck and for your friend Gary you can come and visit us."

He placed a business card on the table next to Dave's drink.

It was several days before Dave looked at the card. It did not have any names just an address in Poshley Heights - a desirable neighbourhood in the suburbs of Rogueport. He was still at a loss as to what to do; there was a large goomba population there but it was also very easy to disappear. He took a deep breath and set off from the squalid basement that was serving as his apartment.

It wasn't long until he reached Poshley Heights and found that the address specified a back entrance along an access drive behind some large condominiums. He had barely set foot onto the driveway where two burly piantas blocked his way.

"We don't want your sort round here. Scram or be scrammed!"

"But I was invited to come here! Look!" He brandished the business card.

The other pianta saw the card and gave a start.

"Hey! Ferny! He's good. He's got Big Fish's card and he doesn't hand them out like candies!"

"Uh sorry. You may pass"

"Uh. Thanks." Gary wasn't sure what to do but if anything he felt more uneasy after being allowed to pass. Guess I'm committed now.

He found the address, which was a nondescript door with a knocker. He dragged some wood blocks to stand on and rapped at the door.

A thick set but expensively dressed koopa answered the door. Automatically, Dave held up the card. The look of irritation passed and the koopa smiled.

"Dave I presume?"

"Yes"

"Please come in. Would you like some refreshments? I will need to let the hosts know that you are here."

"Yeah. Just some bean tea would be nice"

So he sat in the lavishly decorated bar alone, sipping his drink, wondering where every body else was. He wasn't the only person from the Koopa Troop to have escaped from the final collapse of Castle Bleck into the Void. But he hadn't seen any of them in Rogueport for days. Perhaps they were here but why wasn't he with them?

"Dave. We are ready. Please come through."

Dave was led into a small, dark room in which there was a circle of deep leather chairs. In front of each chair was a lit candle on a stand. Dave was led into the circle surrounded by the chairs. The koopa left before he could ask a question.

Even then, he could see that this arrangment made Dave fully lit but the occupants of the chairs almost invisible in the shadows. These are people you don't want to fall foul of. Particularly here in Rogueport.  
What followed was a round of questions and it seemed to turn more into an interrogation. Just when he thought he was really in trouble as he had run out of things to say, one of the shadows called for order. It was hard to place the voice but it sounded human.

"Thank you Dave. This meeting has been most illuminating. We will repay you in full as this hasn't been easy for you. My assistant will escort you to the bar and you will have keys to a flat here in Poshley Heights until the Summons to the World Court. Do you have any questions?"

"The World Court? What's that?"

"People want answers as to what has happened. You can see all the unrest there is and that will be the case until there are answers. This is why we need you. We will ensure you have full legal council."

"Um Ok. But what do you want me to do"

"My associates and your legal team will fill you in later. Meanwhile, enjoy your apartment. It will be quite an upgrade and it is suitable for goombas. We have made sure of that."

"Um...Thanks"

Dave saw the same Koopa lead him back to the bar area. A set of keys where on the bar as promised. He had thought it strange as to why they wanted him so badly, but it was only dawned on him during recent days just how much they needed him. That visit of Goombario had a lot to answer for.

He glanced at the clock. Five more minutes, better get dressed and groom my eyebrows. But try as he might he felt a feeling of dread crystallizing in his stomach. As distraction, he thought about the tale of the Goomba's Head but that made it worse.

It made him think of Luigi. The tales of cold blooded murder perpetrated by his brother and him were well known in the Koopa Kingdom as well as lurid tales of their relationship with Princess Peach (and in the case of Luigi, at least two other royals from other kingdoms) but that didn't tally with what he'd actually seen! At no point did he ever threaten him. He remembered Rogers and Thompson from the 'Troop - he'd thought they were dead but he didn't know about koopa torpor in dangerous situations.

He gasped. Did that mean that Luigi was another Goomba's head?!

He wandered over to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. Am I gonna get through this?

"Dave, you ready? Let's go! We need you to keep it up!"

"Yeah. I'm ready." Ready as I'm ever gonna be.


	28. The Trial: Resolution Part 1

Nastasia wrung her hands and took a deep breath as she faced her legal advisor, a Koopa of middle years by the name of Karel Schilde.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It is all I've got. Not long now it will be over. One way or another."

"Very well. I say we revise how you are to plead now that today is the final day"

Nastasia nodded, her mouth dry as she looked at the notes she held.

Accomplice to a criminal: Guilty

Assault and false imprisonment: Guilty

Crimes against lifekind: Not Guilty

High treason: Not Guilty

"You are going against my advice in pleading guilty to assault and false imprisonment. I did not see the need for that, since the Deliberation has established that it was Dimentio who was intrumental in the capture and torture of Luigi."

"I am aware of that, Mr Schilde but we cannot be sure what the Deliberation HAS settled on and after all I was obeying Count Bleck's orders. I do not believe that I will be able to plead Not Guilty on this."

Nastasia paused, her eyes downcast.

"If it wasn't for my skills at hypnosis, Luigi would have never have fallen into Dimentio's hands."

"Hmm. You say that. But from your account of your time with Count Bleck, it would seem that he would have been able to restrain Luigi himself should he had needed to do so. Particularly when he had recently spent time with the Dark Prognosticus."

Nastasia sat up with a jolt but then subsided, her eyes dropped.

"Yes. That is true."

She sighed, close to tears. Yes. There wasn't anything she had done that the Count couldn't do himself in terms of magical skills and techniques, yet he had kept her on for her administrative skills and perhaps something approaching friendship, although he was fond of maintaining his mystique, even amongst his minions."

"Well then, you see it would be best not to write this off just yet, but if you insist of pleading guilty to the charges I cannot stop you."

-  
Elseware in the hotel, Luigi prepared for his final statement. He was due to do so a few hours from now. He no longer needed the painkillers but his ribs still ached, as did the burns on his chest. He looked in the mirror as he adjusted his tie.

It had been almost a relief to return to the quiet to his room following the intrusive encounters in the hospital, following his cardiac arrest. It was only Mario's visits that kept him same, as well as Fleur acting almost as body guard when some members of the press managed to gain entry by pretending to be long-lost relatives.

He looked at the mirror again. A pale face with a determined set to it looked back. Whatever happened by tomorrow it would all be over. One way or another.

-  
Dave and Keldon walked down the corridor towards the Chamber. Dave could hear Keldon giving him last minute advice but the words just skated over his head. The walk reminded him of his traipse from Rogueport to Poshley Heights on the way to meet his contact. Poshley Heights was some distance from Rogueport in terms of travel by boat or train but there was another well-used but seldom advertised route underground. This route for more for staff and supplies and anything else that seemed less than refined for the inhabitants of Poshley Heights.

He didn't belong there and he wasn't sure where he belonged. One thing for certain whatever he said would determine his fate and change his life. The question was, would it make his life shorter? It was dawning on him that Chett and his allies were not his friends and certainly of goombas.

Curse you Goombario! Even up to last week it seemed so simple but his visit had mudded the waters and much to his surprise and revulsion was almost sympathetic to Luigi. There was no shaking that sinking feeling that he was damned whatever he did.


	29. The Trial: Resolution Part 2

Karel knocked on the door to Nastasia's suite.

"Enter"

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be. Let's go."

Nastasia took one final glance at herself in the mirror. Her face seemed flushed, hardly surprising given the circumstances. She took a deep breath and walked out the door. One thing was certain, there was no hiding her condition for long to anyone paying attention. By now her abdomen was just starting to show a small bulge around the navel, even with the high-waisted skirt she now habitually wore. And yet O'Chunks was still ignorant of her condition. One small mercy though was in the past week her morning nausea had mostly abated.

They walked in silence to the courtroom. Nastasia walked as if in a trance, seemingly only aware of her footfall as she walked along the well trodden path to the stand. The call from Judge Korra for Nastasia to confirm her name jolted her back into the present

"Can you please confirm you have heard the charges against you and that you understand?"

"Yes"

"You have adequate time with your legal team to prepare a defence should you require it?"

"Yes"

"Here are the charges against you. How do you intend to plead?"

"Accomplice to a criminal"

"Guilty"

"Assault and false imprisonment"

"Guilty"

"Crimes against lifekind"

"Not Guilty"

"High treason"

"Not Guilty"

There was a faint intake of breath before Judge Korra continued.

"The judges and jury will retire and deliver their verdicts based on the evidence given. Witnessess for the defence and prosecution are dismissed for now."

Nastasia nodded and grasped Karel's hand, much to his surprise. He held hers in return as they left the Stand to enter the anteroom whereupon they would be called from to hear the verdict. No going back now.  
She felt a strange fluttering inside. Was this her internal dread? No! That's not what it was. For a start it didn't feel unpleasant. Which meant only one other thing-.

"Oh.."

"Are you alright?"

"Um. Yes! Yes... Don't worry. I'm fine." She put a hand on her belly.

Karel gave her a curious look until it dawned on him.

"Oh. Ah yes. I understand." He fell silent, not sure what else to say.

The judges and experts, 12 in total filed into the small, sparsley furnished room which had a round table as its centerpiece. These included Mycroft, Tortuga, Talia, Mamek and Robur along with several other people who were experts in law and criminal proceedings. These included others who had listened and discussed the evidence presented by Nastasia and the other surviving minions of Count Bleck, those who had listed to the evidence presented by Mario, Peach and Bowser as well as various witnesses who had come forward to present their information.

Professor Cep Microft cleared his throat as he had been elected Foreman of the Jury.

"All of us are gathered here to discuss the evidence and our own conclusions as to the guilt of this defendant. We have spent several weeks now discussing all the evidence; now that we are assembled here we have one hour to discuss and present our final judgements. Now we will start the discussion but as foreman I will give a time warning at 30 minutes; 10 minutes and 2 minutes from the end. Are we all agreed?"

"Aye" They replied.

"Then I will start with the first charge: Accomplice to a criminal."

The discussion moved back and forth over the charges brought against Nastasia. For some, consensus was swift and the matter closed. Fifty minutes later however, three of the charges were still lacking a final decision.

"So what are you saying is that we still haven't got a final decision on three out of four charges, namely Assault and false imprisonment; Crimes against lifekind and High treason?" A ShyGuy known as Aslef said.

"That is so, but as soon as we have a majority we can proceed. At the moment we cannot establish if she was the only person capable of hypnotizing or if Count Bleck and Dimentio were perfectly capable of doing so. From what we have seen of the transcripts recieved from O'Chunks, Mimi, Dave and Rodgers it would seem that mind control came as naturally to Dimentio as breathing." Korra replied.

"That may be the case, but Count Bleck and Dimentio are not on trial and are not able to defend themselves. What we can see is that Nastasia obeyed orders without question, despite it being possible that Count Bleck had no need for her in terms of fulfilling his ambitions. And if we case we have forgotten it is Nastasia on trial not the Count!"

"But then it is possible that Nastasia was under the control of the Count and in fear of her own life if she did not carry our her orders. How does saying she was surplus to requirements make her less guilty?"

Arguments and counter-argument continued, even after the final ten minute warning. Finally, Mycroft called time as the hour was up.

"Fellow judges and experts, your final verdicts please!

"Accomplice to a criminal"

"Guilty"

This verdict was the first to be determined.

"Assault and false imprisonment"

"Not Guilty"

Some muttering followed on from this verdict, which was quickly shut down by a sharp stare from Mycroft.

"Crimes against lifekind"

"Not Guilty"

"High treason"

"Not Guilty"

The was a collective sigh of relief, even amongst those to whom the verdict returned did not match their own. Mycroft continued.

"Now that we are all agreed, we will make our verdict known to Judge Korra."

-

"We call Nastasia and Karel Koopa to the Stand to hear the verdicts. The Court has found you guilty of the following:

Accomplice to a criminal: Guilty.

The Court has found you not Guilty of the following:

Assault and false imprisonment

Crimes against lifekind

High treason"

Nastasia gasped audibly. Karel looked at Judge Korra and then back at Nastasia in shock. Nastasia barely heard Judge Korra ask if Nastasia and her legal representative accepted the verdict.

"Yes...yes..." The courtroom seemed to spasm and stars flashed in front of her eyes as her legs gave way.

"O'Chunks..!" Nastasia gasped as she hit the floor.

There was a nervous sussuration as medics came over to give assisstance to Nastasia. Korra cleared her throat:

"Sentencing will be discussed later once Nastasia is well enough to hear the verdict."

The murmuring continued as the various Judges and legal teams filed out of the court. Mario and Peach, standing in the public gallery looked at each other in shock. Peach was the first to speak.

"How did Nastasia get Not Guilty for assault and false imprisonment?"

"I..I don't know." Mario whispered.

They stood in silence.

"Mario?"

"Peach"

"I have no idea what you think of this but could it be possible that Luigi will be found innocent after all?"

"I daren't say so, but now you have let's hope so. Come, let's leave. With luck we won't be spending too much more time here."

They turned and left the public gallery, holding hands.


	30. The Trial: Resolution Part 3

Professor Mycroft awoke with a start as his phone bleeped. He cursed with irritation seeing that it was 4.22am, too early to get up but late enough to nix any attempt at getting back to sleep. His face froze as he glanced at the number, then cursed again as this was something he had authorised not long after Mario et al had arrived back after the peak of the Void Crisis, but he himself had forgotten about.  
Whatever, he certainly wasn't going to go to sleep and now with the results, there would be others on the Deliberation panel who would not get a similar awakening. In the nick of time, too.

Luigi looked in the mirror. He was still pale from the incident which had left him in hospital less than two weeks ago. The soreness in his chest was still present but less than it was. He looked at himself dressed in the suit that had mysteriously appeared on his doorstep all those weeks ago. On his vest was the gold and enamel pin badge and he could feel its weight on the fabric. Probably just as well it would be hidden under his jacket, he thought as it still nagged at the back of his mind why there seemed to be radio silence from Sarasaland.  
He heard the familiar sound of Fleur's footfall approaching the door of his room. Either way, this would be over soon.

"Do you swear in front of the Judiciary and the World Court that you will tell the truth and only the truth beyond all reasonable doubt?"

Dave Kuribo looked Judge Korra in the eye.

"I swear in front of the Judiciary and the World Court that I will tell the truth and only the truth beyond all reasonable doubt."

"In that case we can proceed."

Dave breathed hard. Whatever he said now he would be damned for. If he didn't do what his confederates had asked him to do then the loss of the flat in Poshley Heights would be the least of his worries. But what was the guarantee that it would go well if he did to as they had asked (or rather threatened)? Would he ever be able to return to the Koopa Kingdom, considering he had technically deserted his post? Is so, where could he go -

"I will repeat the first question again. Can you tell us how Luigi and your fellow Troopas came to enter Castle Bleck?"

Dave jolted, since he had been so lost in his own thoughts that he had not heard Judge Korra ask him the first time.

"Ah yes, my apologies your Honour! Well.. um ah it was after that ritual that was a wedding - um I guess you don't want to hear about that now when this warp zone opened up in the sky - like a wild warp pipe without the pipe. We all got sucked in to a man. It was so cold..."

He swallowed hard. He had gone through this in his mind many times but this was still hard for him.

"I passed out and when I came to I was on this freezing rock near what looked like a bridge. There were others-other Troopas, too. But they were dead. I thought I was the only one alive, then Gary came along."

Dave breathed out and looked around. He froze. Down in the audience was a Koopa that he had not seen since that fateful day.

"Thompson! You're alive!"

"Can you please speak up so the rest of the Court can hear? Please continue. I presume this was before you met Luigi?" Judge Korra cautioned.

Dave blushed for he hadn't realised he had spoken out loud. That settled it. Poshley Heights be damned! But would HE be damned too?

"Yes, ma'am. Well, we - I mean Gary and I, we were the only two goombas that had made it...alive. We headed to the Castle. What else could we do? It was freezing and the light was weird. It made your eyes feel funny and some of the rocks glow. I saw some more Troopas on the bridge, so we went there. That was were we saw they were dead and that the rest weren't Troopas but Luigi."

Dave glanced nervously at Keldon, who gave a curt nod. He glanced at Korra.

"Are you ready to continue from the point you and Gary had met Luigi?"

"Yes ma'am"

Dave swallowed hard. Right now he felt more cold and alone than he had outside of Castle Bleck surrounded by his dead comrades.

"We thought Luigi had met the same fate as Rogers and Thompson - the Koopas on the bridge. But he started moving when we got close. Gary said that he was at the top of the stairs with Bowser, Peach and the other one who's Count Bleck. I...I thought he might know something about what happened? We saw him run up the stairs and all."

Now that was the truth. That and the fact that Luigi was the most together and the least unconscious person they had seen outside of Castle Bleck.

Keldon gently touched Dave's head. Dave shook his head and took a deep breath.

"We were a bit surprised to see Luigi get up - we thought he was out cold. But he was walking around and he saw us. He didn't go for us, just stood there so we went over to him."

Dave continued almost on autopilot. He remembered the next chain of events and to be honest he just wanted to get away from his slain comrades. He blushed at the thought of being so desperate that he looked up to Luigi of all people(a sworn enemy of the Koopa Kingdom) to lead the way. Yet it was also tempered by his own shame that him and Gary sniggered at Luigi's expense as he lead them to the Castle. He did try, even though he was faking it all the way. He's about as magical as Kamek's used underpants!

"Now can you recall the events that lead up to Luigi's capture?"

Gary sighed. No escaping the inevitable. It would be this point at which there was no going back.

"We were lost. I bet Luigi knew that too, but he was faking it as we went down all these corridors. We kept hearing voices, like there were other Troopas around but we never got to see them."

He glanced at Keldon. He gave a short tight smile.

"We going along one corridor, Luigi was some distance in front when he stopped. It was like he freaked out. He told us to run and look ahead. So we did. But he was way ahead of us. There was no way we could catch up. Until he hit a dead end with no door. We thought he knew what he was doing, he could get us out - there's nothing a Mario Bro cannot do! But not this one."

Judge Korra interjected. " To clarify, had there been any point at which Luigi had either inferred or claimed that he had any magical ability?"

"No, your Honour"

"In that case, please resume."

"We - Gary and I, we said we were trapped. But Luigi didn't say anything. He seemed out of breath. Then he went white. He could see what we could hear. Footsteps. It was Nastasia and some Troopas - well they looked like Troopas but they'd thrown away their Koopa badges and looked sorta funny. I couldn't say why but they did and they didn't look like Troopas. It was weird. And they were only taking orders from Nastasia."

Dave glanced at Keldon and took a sip of water.

"I was too tired to notice until I heard Gary yell and shout HAIL BLECK! Then he ran over to Nastasia. It was too much - we hadn't been the best of buddies but he was a mate of mine and now he'd gone over to Nastasia and her gang. But what happened next was weirder still. Luigi looked at Nastasia and shouted 'YOU!' She looked him up and down and said' You weren't much of a team player at the wedding were you?'  
The next bits - I didn't hear so well. I was too shocked by what had happened to Gary. But I did see Luigi back against the wall - it was like he was trapped too - like he didn't know what he was doing-"

He felt a nudge from Keldon. He frowned but continued onwards.

"She said something about a disciplinery and Luigi said something like WHAT?! as in what do you mean by that? Um ah...well. It was just going to be me and him, Luigi. He didn't have a clue and there was no way he'd get us out. I mean if he was going to get out he'd take himself out if he could? Even if he left us behind. But...but"

Dave found himself starting to gabble. Another nudge from Keldon, but with more of a heft to it.

"Oh no. It was then.. I realised Luigi was just a guy, not some scary boogie man who'd kill for fun. I mean if he'd could have got out he wouldv'e done, wouldn't he? He'd not last in a fight - Nastasia had three Koopa Troopas, a Paragoomba and Gary, but to be sure I was more afraid of her. Eveyone else I knew of was dead. For all I knew King Koopa was dead."

Gary paused staring at his feet. The Court was silent.

"I did what I had to do to survive. I crossed the floor. I know that I betrayed King Kooppa but what else could I have done?" That is the truth. Nastasia would have taken me anyway - we were outnumbered. I'm...I'm sorry."

He found he had tears in his eyes. What for but he had said it. Then he realised that the Court was still waiting. He could feel the icy rage from Keldon behind him without having to turn his head.

"That is all I can say beyond reasonable doubt, ma'am."

"In that case we shall adjourn and be back in 1 hour to hear the final statement from the defence."

Then it will all be over, thought Dave. In my case it already is. He had admitted desertion (and possibly treason) against King Koopa and had meant that Luigi would have a watertight case for his innocence. And the failure of this would all be traced to him. Maybe the best he could hope for was being a permanent guest at His Majesty's Pleasure.

Keldon spoke, as cold as an AI "Better go back to your quarters, Dave."


	31. The Trial: Resolution Part 4

"Luigi, are you ready?"

"Ready as I ever will be, Fleur."

He opened the door - perhaps for the last time. He had permitted himself a final glance in the mirror. He was still rather paler than he'd like but the patch on his scalp wasn't noticeable now that the hair growth was more than a finger's width. He took a deep breath and walked out the door towards the court room.

"WHAT?" Tortuga gasped when he heard Mycroft's call.

"It's true. Which is just as well that Dr Toadsworth took those hair samples when his brother -"

"You mean Regent Toadsworth?"

"-the only one; raised his concerns!"

Tortuga breathed outward.

"So what you are saying was that someone in doctor's scrubs was observed taking hair from Luigi's scalp when in hospital but no record could be found of that mysterious staff member. Regent Toadsworth and Princess Peach were visiting and had spotted him, but he or she was very evasive. So the Princess and Regent Toadsworth reckoned they needed to be ...ahem thorough too, so they had hair samples taken from ALL their scalps - by that I mean Mario, Luigi, Bowser and herself."

"Oh. But what would anyone do with a small amount of hair? Oh, and do all of the experts in the Deliberation know of this?"

"They do now even if they didn't first thing. I didn't get back to sleep either. About the hair?"

"Ah yes. From what I have gleaned from the literature it appears that you can get some idea about what an individual has eaten - or taken from analysing their hair. I'm hazy of the specifics but I think you dissolve the hair to find out what's in it - and you can find out when simply from the fact that hair grows at a certain rate."

"Oh. I understand. I think." Tortuga sounded perplexed.

"Hmmm. So let me get this straight. Toadsworth - the Regent suspected that someone had stolen some of Luigi's hair as a means to discredit him?"

"That's about the size of it. But who? And what did they expect to find?" mused Mycroft.

"There is the elephant in the room - or should we say a mushroom in the room?"

"I was thinking that. But there is no law, just guidelines over the consumption of mushrooms by humans. After all, overuse of mushrooms is a habit which is quickly learnt and hence avoided early on. For most people that is. Unless they were thinking of stronger substances of the more synthetic variety."

"Ah yes. I see. It seems like Luigi has some enemies out there beyond the obvious ones. Otherwise why only take hair from him?" Tortuga queried.

"I suspect as much. The results are in and they are positive to the ingestion of a certain highly addictive and illegal stimulant which coincided with the dates that he was apparently the person known as Mr L. There was no such trace of any such markers in the samples taken from Mario, the Princess and Lord Bowser."

"So where do we go on from that? The testimony of that Goomba witness indicated that Luigi did not willingly join Count Bleck's forces. So how did he come to ingest that substance? One thing is for certain is if we know then the Prosecution will also know and if not, we are duty bound to inform them since we are in principle supposed to be impartial."

Mycroft sighed. It looked like this would not be the end after all.

"Well, one thing is certain, if Luigi is to believed, there is already a precedent about making him ingest materials against his will."

"See you later in court, Tortuga."

"Good night or should I say morning, Mycroft."

-  
Before he knew it, Luigi was back in the courtroom with Fleur by his side. He caught they eye of Gallete in the public gallery - the functionary from the Waffle Kingdom who served as his ceremonial knight errant in return for his services rendered in the safe return of the man betrothed to the heir of the Waffle Kingdom. There were others in the audience whom he would rather not be there. It would not be any good to lose his composure now, especially as it looked like they would resume the questioning from the time he was presenting as the persona known as Mr L.

Judge Korra convened the Court.

"The Trial is in session and will resume from the previous line of questioning concerning the actions of Luigi during the period of time he was referred to as Mr L. We will start with questions from the experts of the Deliberation panel."

Fleur sat up with a start. Luigi guessed that this must be an unusual developement. Still, there wasn't much he could do about that.

Dr Mamek was the first to speak.

"Can you recall any details about your daily routine in Castle Bleck? Are there any specific details you can recall?"

Luigi sighed, then stiffened as he realised that he was actually sighing outwardly. The whole period when he was Mr L was strange and distorted, like a dream. He could remember small details, such as the patterned tiles in his bathroom, his personal gym locker but his actual day to day work sometime seemed to merge in places with his 'real' life. But Brobot WAS real - there was no doubting that, he'd even seen and handled some of its remains. How did he build that? How did he?

He felt the strange pounding intensity of many eyes gazing at him. Speak! Say something dammit! He cleared his throat.

"I do remember...It wasn't like a prison but there was nowhere else we could go - Castle Bleck is the only place in the Void where anyone could live. I uh, I had my own quarters just like the rest of Count Bleck's minions."

Fleur gave him an irritated look.

"Ah, yes. The Count had given me the task of making a fighting machine capable of spaceflight. I had very little time but he told me not to worry - anything I needed he would get for me. I don't remember much of the details - but I remember the blueprints and the workshop."

Damn! Why does everything have to focus on the parts I can least remember!

"Ah yeah. What I do remember - the Count was always going on about how little time there was. I don't know how he did it but he made it clear that I, not Dimentio could do the mission outlined for me. I MUST make those spacecraft! By any means! He said"

Judge Korra interjected.

"But on the timeline I have here you had to in the space of two weeks or thereabouts make a functional weaponized flying machine capable of travelling in vacuum?"

Luigi blinked. Of course! How else was he able to go out of the Void? According to Mario and Nastasia he was spotted in that strange dimensional exchange hub the Woah Zone. And the bleached desolate expanse of what remained of Sammer's World, he recalled with a shudder. He HAD built such a machine - twice. But the actual specifics were hazy. He knew full well that all the metal cutting, welding, riveting took time and there was no way one man could have built such a craft in two weeks on his own.  
But that was the whole point.

"Yes. But I'm not sure how I did it."

"Perhaps this might jog your memory?"

Luigi looked towards Judge Bosco, whom he had barely noticed. In his hands he had a large metal case which he opened. Inside was something that was unmistakeably a small robot. It had a bizarre appearance with a cylindrical head and four limbs that resembled spider legs. The head even had stylized eyes and a cap and moustache, the cap having a backwards 'L' monogram.

But it wasn't just this bizarre little robots apparent mimicry - he saw the way the metal was cut, the way the raw edges were finished so as not to be sharp. It was unmistakeably _his_ handiwork. He felt a wave of sweat and his stomach twist. _Brobot._

 _"_ Can you please speak up if you are going to address the court?"

"I think my client needs a break. It has not been long since his illness-"

"Fleur! I...I..That robot is mine!"

Fleur looked at him aghast. _What?!_ She mouthed.

He sighed. That could be the only way he could have build those ships - robotic assistance. But even then time would be tight.

"Yes, the robot is mine. It can't be anyone else's."

Judge Bosco shuffled some paperwork.

"You are admitting you used your skills to aid and abet Count Bleck in constructing these machines?"

Luigi looked straight ahead. He grabbed Fleur's hand. She grabbed his back. He stood up in the box, his voice flat and grey.

"No."

A sigh from Fleur. A wave of silence.

"I made that robot. I build those ships but I didn't do so willingly. I was a prisoner. You know that! I can remember but it's like a dream. Or a nightmare. Weren't all the photos and medical stuff enough for you?"

"So you deny that you aided Count Bleck? But you built those ships with some degree of skill? It does not seem to be consistent with the actions of a man under duress?"

He felt anger grow inside him - it felt like a physical pain almost. He took a deep breath and looked Fleur in the eye. She nodded.

"My client would like to point out that there is overwhelming evidence that he was tortured and interrogated during his time in Castle Bleck. There is abundant medical evidence to show this."

"That may be so, but Dimentio is dead as is Count Bleck. We are more interested in what the living have done. Now, we have some recent evidence that you not only had robotic assistance but some other form of assistance?"

Luigi and Fleur exchanged glances.

"I..I what are you on about? Just because I made those... machines doesn't mean... doesn't mean I wanted to. I am - was Mr L. I never _wanted_ to be Mr L. It...he...was what I became when...so...I...I did it to survive."

He shook his head, as much in that he was puzzled as to what Judge Bosco was asking. Fleur spoke up.

"My client would like you to clarify what exactly you mean by 'other form of assistance'?"

"My apologies - I should be more specific. As part of the medical evidence we have found certain traces in your hair that during the time you were known as Mr L you did ingest an illicit substance or substances which are illegal within the boundaries of the Mushroom Kingdom. Do you have anything to say about this?"

It dawned on Luigi that Judge Bosco was asking if he had been taking hard drugs. From the hazy snatches of his life as Mr L he recalled a lot of working hours but not much time eating, sleeping particularly the sleeping. How long did he work for at once? Then he recalled the morning when _he_ not Mr L had woken up. The frantic dash to the bathroom. The blood in the sink. The icy calm and focus in his head after taking the mysterious powder in his bathroom cabinet...

Dimentio! Who else would have put it there? Or offered it to him in the first place. He remembered the flu-like symptoms he had in those early days on waking, but that was surely more due to being in a coma for a month.

There were whispers around the Court. A legal assistant conferred with Judge Korra who took the papers from them. One thing for certain, he would never ordinarily just take anything if he didn't know what it was. Whatever it was it was nothing like the fungus-based drugs he was used to.

"I...I took something that was offered to me which was supposed to help me work faster and for longer. All Mr L lived for was to work for the Count. Dimentio said it was for the Count. I don't know what it was but I don't remember needing much sleep..."

"So you admit that you were under the influence of controlled drugs for a significant period when in Castle Bleck"

"Yes"

Fleur caught Luigi's eye and was just about to ask for a break when Judge Korra intervened.

"I call this Court to recess. We shall reconvene in an hour."

-

It wasn't until they had returned to Luigi's hotel room that Fleur spoke.

"That was...unexpected."

Luigi said nothing. He sat down on his bed, removed his jacket and loosened his tie. He sat with his head in his hands.

"I don't know. I thought I'd have a chance until today. But now..."

They sat in an awkward silence for an age until Fleur broke it.

"This might sound weird but this might help."

"What?"

"That it isn't just what you answer, but more about _how_ you answer them."

"And how's that's going to help."

"I'll be level with you, I didn't think you would answer those questions but you did."

Luigi sighed and shot Fleur a glare.

"Tell me, how long did you have the information about my hair test under your cap for?"

"WHAT?! I knew nothing about that! That was a curve ball I wasn't expecting. Nor did I think that Judge Korra knew until today!"

Luigi sat up with a start.

"You really had no idea?" She nodded. "Okay. But the thing is, the only time anyone would have got my hair would have been when I was in hospital. That was weeks ago. So why would they spring this on us now?"

"I think, not wanting to put your hopes up but if there are those who want you guilty, they know they haven't got a case any more. They're scared."

"But why? They aren't the ones with a charge of treason?"

Fleur sighed.

"I don't know but this won't be the first time someone has tried to do this sort of stunt. But remember those on the Deliberation panel will have this information too. And Judge Korra cannot deliver a verdict until she has consulted with them."

They caught sight of the clock. Both of them wordlessly grabbed their jackets and headed out back towards the Court. 


	32. The Trial: Resolution Part 5

A nervous susurration buzzed around the Court as the audience and everyone else filed back into position. Waluigi glanced nervously at Wario. He dared not make eye contact with Judge Korra or indeed anyone else. This is it, he thought.

He saw Luigi walk back into the box, flanked by the small pink-capped Toad woman who was his legal representative. He looked at him briefly as Luigi seemed to be staring into the middle distance, a strange neutral expression on his face. Despite himself, Waluigi was almost impressed. The man was as white as a sheet, his cheekbones clearly visible as a result of weight loss, which was evident even though the careful tailoring of his suit did much to conceal it. His had hacked a side-parting into his hair no doubt to hide the short regrowth on the crown of his head, as it was against Mushroom Kingdom law to wear hats in the courtroom. But there was a certain grandeur about the way he carried himself which even he had to admit.

Waluigi let out a sigh, glad that Luigi hadn't spotted him in the crowd, although that was in part due to a row of Piantas standing in front of him.

"Uh Wah, anyone's think YOU'RE on trial! You're not for once!" Wario sniggered.

"Shut up! Korra's here!"

"I now convene this Court. But I must first make this announcement."

Now or never, thought Waluigi. He recalled feeling that he had to visit Luigi back when he was unconscious and in hospital. Wario had advised him to show his face as otherwise it'd look bad and for once that fat fool was right. But there was a different reason as to why he didn't visit Luigi without prompting. He was afraid. He remembered Wario returning silent and pale from his visit, most unlike him. Both of them were not fond of the Bros, but they had a special antipathy reserved for Luigi. The way he seemed such a doormat at times - unless it was something he said NO to where nothing would shift him - like his brother in that respect. His strange awkward mannerisms, his tendency to overreact, although that could be funny. Yet he had a certain charm about him and an innocence that Waluigi was loath to admit he admired. And Daisy of course.

But then he remembered walking back from seeing him in his unconscious state. The thick bandages on his head, the IV stand and the mass of tubes emerging from under the blankets. His face touchingly clean shaven - who did that as he wouldn't trust Toads or Koopas to do it. Then out of the corner out his eye a person coming from Luigi's room, dressed in scrubs and a doctor's coat. He remembered freezing - _he knew that gait_ \- before continuing on his own way. One thing for certain was that it was no doctor coming out of Luigi's room. Waluigi had a well deserved reputation of being a liar and a trickster, so spotting that in other people was like breathing to him. The nervous gait and scurrying motion meant they were up to something. He also recalled that Luigi had made some enemies in recent years. enemies that for the most part he was oblivious to.

But if Luigi went down then what? Much to his surprise. although he found him annoying and childlike though he was, the thought of not having him around made him feel strangely empty. Once that would have been something to wish for, but now there was a possibility of it actually happening it actually made him fearful. Maybe he needed him in a strange, twisted way. After all, who'd want Wario if he wasn't loaded? He shook his head as if to dislodge such thoughts.

He went straight home that evening after the hospital visit, not indulging in any of the other diversions, be it business or pleasure that Mushroom City had to offer. No sooner was he back, he logged onto an encrypted node, wrote down his observations and set up an email password which would send this information straight to the Chief of Police and MK CID once he'd texted the passcode. Timing was as important as detail and it couldn't be traced to him.

A wave of silence fell across the Court with record speed. Another official, one he recognised was conferring with Judge Korra. She nodded, took the document from him and dismissed him as she turned to address the assembly.

"It has been brought to our attention that there have been some serious issues concerning this trial, particularly with respect to those who have been facing charges as part of this investigation. These issues include the tampering of evidence, perverting the course of justice and intimidation of witnesses. This means that as of now no legitimate verdict can be found for any of the charges passed against the current Defendant. No such irregularities were found for the previous Defendants and so the current verdicts still stand."

There was an intake of breath. Whispering broke out in ripples across the room. Waluigi breathed again, having found he hadn't since Judge Korra started reading out the document. Why so nervous? Luigi stood impassively, while his Toad representative (Flo? Fleur?) gasped audibly.

"Nevertheless, even though this trial has collapsed due to the aforementioned reasons I am permitted to sum up. I, along with the panel of independent experts who formed the Deliberation came to the conclusion that although criminal charges were necessary as part of this inquiry and that there was a great deal of public grief and anger that needed to be addressed, we believe that it was inappropriate to have applied such charges to Luigi. We are aware that there was significant public anger and tangible evidence of his involvement as the persona referred to as Mr L but there is overwhelming evidence that at no point did Luigi ever willing assist Count Bleck and Dimentio in their omnicidal plan to do no less than to wipe out reality. We have since come to the conclusion with the aid of overwhelming medical and psychological assessment that Mr L was the persona created by Luigi as a result no less of drug and torture-induced psychosis due to his period of incarceration in Castle Bleck."

A sigh came from the audience. Waluigi glanced at Wario who was strangely pale, his usual frown lines gone. He felt himself blush as he recalled some of the casual acts of cruelty he had aimed at Luigi. But none were worse than the one he didn't know about and that he'd need to fix. Soon.

"It has therefore come to our understanding that Luigi be cleared of all charges. Furthermore, that despite suffering serious physical and psychological injuries during his period of incarceration and the rest of the Crisis he has cooperated with the process and conducted himself with dignity and integrity."

Silence. Then one person in the audience started to clap. Then others, like a wave until the chamber filled with the sound of clapping, with only the Judges refraining. And Waluigi.  
He felt a catch in his throat and a familiar burning sensation in his eyes. Oh no not in public. He strode out of the chamber into the empty corridors, onwards until he found an empty stairwell where he could weep silently in peace. Can't do this for long Wah, you have another job to do. 


	33. Epilogue Part 1

It was some time after the applause had died off that Fleur finally broke the silence.

"Luigi, you've won. It's over." For now, she thought.

Luigi nodded dully.

"We can go back to your suite for now?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He turned to Fleur. "Um, thank you. It's just I don't know what to say."

"Yeah. I understand."

Grateful for the tight security outside the Court, they made their way back to the suite. Luigi was about to enter, but stopped short. He grasped Fleur's hand.

"Thanks, thanks for everything. It looked bad for a while."

"I..I know."

"This is gonna sound weird but It's like I don't know what to do now. I think I need some time alone. Not for long. Um...what about you?

"I'll be level with you, I'd been given this since no-one thought that anyone would think you could have been complicit in this. But we can see some do. But why?"

He shook his head. But why?

"Well, I guess I'll go and see my family but there are some procedural things I have to do before I can formally say that I'm no longer your representative - I've been away for a long time."

"Um. Please keep in touch. It's just..uh when can my friends come and see me?"

"Well, any time at least in principle. But that depends where they are staying. It might not be a good idea if they aren't already in the hotel as the press restrictions will be lifted soon."

"Damn! I hadn't though of that."

He felt dizzy, light on his feet like he was about to get a bad fever. His throat felt sore and the lights in the hallway seemed to glare. He flung his arms around Fleur, who seemed surprised but relaxed.

"Whatever, thanks. Thanks for everything. It just seems a bit unreal. Like am I awake or dreaming. I better go in and lie down now."

Fleur smiled.

"That's a good idea. I might do the same - for a bit."

Luigi shut the door feeling strangely bereft. Cleared of all charges. But it had come so close to being the other way. He felt a chilly flush of sweat and shook his head. No. Don't think about it. Whoever wanted to take him down wasn't important right now. Just to be safe he locked the door.

Feeling more secure, he removed his tie and jacket. There was the jewelled golden pin sitting on his vest, a gift from Daisy. But who had gifted him the suit? Someone who obviously knew him well enough to have his measurements and who was well off, judging by the fabric and the cut of the tailoring. Clearly, there were other people outside of his radar who couldn't see him fall.

Right now, all he wanted to be now was back home, in his house with this room, his bathroom and his bed. He almost missed the coveralls he and his brother wore most of the time without thinking - easier, simpler times when it didn't feel you were at the epicentre of current affairs. His smart clothes seemed too constricting, too much worry about damaging them. He stripped off the rest of his clothes - the smart suit which had been his constant companion over these weeks, the fine shirt before walking into the shower, not bothering to let it warm up. The cool water jolted him back into the present. He was a free man - no doubt his brother would come here soon, if he was also staying here - but what was it all for.

He shut off the water, towelled off and wandered over to the bed. Perhaps some people would expect him to want to party. But all he wanted to do was to sleep. He phoned up Reception.

"Hello, This is Luigi here. If there are any visitor wishing to see me please can you tell them to wait an hour. Then I'll be ready.

"Would that be for anyone?"

"Yes please."

"Right you are sir."

Perhaps he would wake up then.

Nastasia and O'Chunks sat on the cot in an awkward silence. Dr Toadsworth and a guard waited outside.

"Eh, why dinnae yeh tell me Nassy?"

Nastasia looked down at her abdomen. It was now large enough to be on a similar level to her breasts and was quite obvious given her fitted clothing.

"I didn't think it would be fair on you O'Chunks. I had no way of knowing what would happen."

"Eh? What d'you mean? Yeh don't trust me?"

"No! It's just...I...I thought I would be charged with everything and never see you again. And..uh it's not enough to be pregnant to actually have a baby -its got to, um work."

"Oh. Aye, I see what yeh mean. But what's gonna happen now? We both got the same charges? The wee bairn ain't guilty!".

"It's...it's oh what I'm trying to say 'k is that its been hard and I've had some scares. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure.

"My legal representative says that they are working on a diplomatic solution since they are evaluating our special case, in that we both were guilty of being Bleck's accomplices but we were also essential in overthrowing Dimentio. So it puts us in a strange position."

"I dinnae have a clue what's gonna happen. But I want to be a father to my bairn."

Nastasia took O'Chunk's hand.

"I think you'll be a good dad. But there's still five months to go. I'm glad your here now. And you know now. But we still don't know yet."

She placed his hand on her abdomen.

"When the Count died, I felt I had nothing to live for. But now we do, even if it was a surprise."

O'Chunks smiled. "Aye, we do. Wherever we end up."

In a small, airless room several hundred miles away, blackout curtains cutting out the strong sunlight a man and a women sat watching the edited highlights on the special encrypted diplomatic channel. The silence was thick as they heard the final summation.  
As the applause died away, the man spoke first.

"I'll be level with you. I really thought my blessing those weeks ago would mean that we were staring into the abyss. But I have to admit the boy's done good."

"It is a relief and that is no word of a lie." The women added. "But can you tell me honestly, I know that your first impressions of him were not to put it well, good but neither did I think he had the desire to do even half of what he was accused of?"

"That may be true, but although he is in the clear he has been our...what is the phrase, our canary. It seems that there are more dark forces who seem to manipulate us now more than ever since the Void Crisis, and those who seek to profit from them. Perhaps he has done us a favour in that he has made that more obvious."

"Indeed. Now it is more important in that we have to make sure that your blessing to him and therefore our own daughter can go ahead. We do not have long. One thing, my lord?

"What is it my dear?"

"How DID you get that suit to him without him knowing. And with the correct measurements?"

The man smiled.

"I too have contacts in unusual places.".


	34. Epilogue part 2

He'd barely got into bed before he heard a rap at the door. Groaning, Luigi got up and padded across the floor. He was halfway to the door before he realised he was stark naked but his gown was hanging up there.

He crouched down to the keyhole.

"Who's there?"

"It'sa me bro!" Hissed the others side.

"Mario?!"

Luigi fumbled the lock, then realised it would be a better idea to put on his dressing gown first. He flung the door open - the sore throat and headache forgotten for now as they put their arms around each other. Something seemed a little different about Mario though.

"Bro! I missed you!"

"Yeah, um, what are you wearing big bro?"

Luigi stood back and looked at Mario again. He seemed to be wearing over his usual clothes a thin white full body coverall complete with hood and integral gloves pulled back over his wrists.

"Ah yes. Well you know how quick the press are, especially the trash-can divers. They're already swarming around the hotel."

"Um, where are you going with this bro? I'm not feeling too good."

"It's a plan Peach and I came up with to get you outta here and someone a bit more private. Just put this on."

Mario handed Luigi a set of coveralls. They were white with "Scramoff Pest Control" emblazoned on the back.

"Ah. Um little bro - i'd put on some more clothes if I were you. I've got a few other bits and pieces. Ok, I'll turn around so you can get dressed."

Luigi really couldn't face putting on that suit so he put his pyjamas on, followed by the coverall. Mario then presented him with a pair of goggles and a facemask.

"Bro, why are we playing dress up? Is this gonna take long?"

"Don't worry, the pickup truck is just outside the kitchen. This means we can get out quickly. Oh, and I'm not Mario, I'm Mark and you're Louie and we Pest Controllers. Just put all your stuff in this bag here."

Luigi swiftly put his scant possessions in the hold-all before adjusting the goggles and mask. He followed his brother down the stairs, through the kitchen and out towards the truck.

"Toad!"

"Shut up or you'll blow the cover!" he hissed.

Toad expertly manoeuvred the truck out of the lot behind the hotel. It was only when they were out the front that Luigi could see the glint of the cameras outside. Mario whistled:

"I can see at least 4 different TV networks. They gonna have to wait for now."

Toad processed to drive a few miles into the suburbs just near Toad Harbour. They pulled into the grounds of a small but opulent hotel.

"Here we are! They really want us to get to work quickly! Just go to the kitchen, they're in on the plan."

"Thanks Toad."

Mario and Luigi dismounted from the truck and cut through the kitchen to the service lift. Mario sent the lift to the top floor.

"We can take the mask and goggles off now. You're in the suite opposite mine and Peach's"

Luigi smiled in a puzzled fashion.

"Toadsworth didn't really like it but Peach gave him one of those looks so here we are. She'll be back soon. I'll help you with your bag."

Luigi didn't need any help but knew full well why Mario wanted to give him a hand. He shut the door behind him and gasped.

"Whoa, bro - is that a Game Cube?"

"Yeah. And a load of games - not much use without them."

There was something strange about Mario's voice in that his normally even treble was cracking. He was blinking hard.

"Big bro, you OK?"

"Yeah..." He burst into sobs and buried his head in Luigi's chest. Luigi was so taken by surprise he stood like a dowel until he embraced his bro and started to weep in in turn.

"Littl' bro .. I..I'd come so close to losing you so many times! The kidnapping, that dammed river, and then...and then THIS! How could anyone think you'd wanna do it? The time in hospital - you'd nearly bled out from your head wound - and then taking you home... "

There was more unsaid that unsettled Luigi as it had only now occurred to him that Mario had demanded to take him home because he thought he would die. He patted his brother on the shoulder.

"It's OK bro. Thanks so much for just being...its over now."

Luigi was glad that Peach wasn't around for now, more for Mario's sake.

They held each other and walked over to the bed where the GameCube and monitor were set up along with additional controllers. Both brothers simply lay on the bed for a while, just being in each other's company. It was a while before Luigi spoke.

"Bro. I...guess I've been a bit dumb. I hadn't thought how hard this had been on you. Everything. Before I woke up and then the trial. You saw...everything. I've missed you, bro."

"Yeah. I missed you. I kinda feel bad that I wasn't there all the time when you where in Court. I could see everything and do nothing. But I was there on the last day. I didn't know it would be so close!"

"I'm just glad you're here. And we're here. This is a real nice hotel but my throat is killing me!"

Mario looked at Luigi closer - he looked terrible, red eyes pale skin and a five o'clock shadow. His breath had the sickly sweet tone that he recognized as fever.

"Damn bro, you look terrible. But Toadley is around. Peach's given me his number. Might be an idea to get out of those coveralls now.

Dr Toadley came soon. He entered the room and immediately went over to Luigi.

"Normally I'd ask friends and family to leave but considering it's you two I can make an exception if that's alright for you?"

Luigi nodded while Mario got up and made some tea.

"Looks like its backwash effect."

"What's that?"

"It what you can get after you've been stressed. You relax but everything else inside you also relaxes - means that those bugs hiding out can come out and play."

"So?"

"You've got a fever and a sore throat but that'll last a couple of days tops - if you relax you'll be fine. Just make sure you drink plenty of fluids of the non-alcoholic sort. Don't get too excited. Oh and well done. Some standard painkillers will do the trick and I'll get them dropped off shortly."

Dr Toadley gathered up his bag and left the room, leaving the brothers alone.

"Thanks Mario, I'd hadn't thought about the media circus. I just want to go home. But I guess we can't just yet. I just want a bath and a nap bro. You can stay here if you like."

Mario amused himself with some Smash Bros while Luigi took a bath. He belatedly remembered the clothes he'd bought from home for Luigi and placed them in a neat pile outside the bathroom. He lay down on the bed, the controller off to one side. He lay back - it was a lot to process. And it still didn't seem real. He had seen everything. Their escape from the flooded underground chambers of the UnderWhere; the freezing halls of Castle Bleck and the horrors of fighting Dimentio: the crushing of hope as it bloomed after the improbable reunion after Luigi's solo encounter with Dimentio when it transpired that Dimentio had control of him all along. Of watching his brother lurch to his probable death with the Sprout wobbling obscenely on the top of his head, streaked in his blood. And that was just the beginning. The days returning to the Mushroom Kingdom were a frantic blur of hospital check ups, visits and then the strange and disturbing isolation of being home alone. With his brother in hospital and Peach firefighting the ensuing refugee crisis he felt as useless as a blunt screwdriver. It had occurred to him that after all they'd been through he could lose him. But that was just the start. After a too short period of normality the arrival of those envelopes in the post started the latest crisis which now officially ended. For now. Oh Luigi why does it always have to be you?-

"Bro, I forgot my clean clothes - can you leave'em outside the door?"

Mario shook his head having been pulled from his reverie.

"Bro, I put them just outside the door."

"Thanks! Um. can you get me a milky coffee? I haven't had one for ages."

Mario used the facilities in the room. How much he'd missed these. Then there was a rap at the door. Mario went up to the spyhole and smiled. There was Peach and she'd brought company.  
Mario opened the door just as Luigi walked out of the bathroom, towelling his hair.

"Peach and Daisy!"

" Hello sweetie" Peach kissed Mario on the cheek.

" got on the first flight here when I heard the verdict. It's quite easy for me to not be recognised in jeans and a hoody."

Luigi looked round and gasped.

"Daisy! That was quick!"

"I've missed you so much sweetie!" She beamed and hugged him. Peach came round and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's so nice to Peach again around you! I've missed this to. Seems a casual dress and a ponytail is a good disguise too."

Peach was wearing a black and white striped dress with her hair tied back. It was refreshing as all these previous weeks (months) they had only seen her in her full formal outfit.

"We haven't come empty handed!" Daisy bend down and brought in four pizza boxes while Peach brought a holdall full of cold drinks.

"Woo hoo!" shouted Mario. Luigi just smiled.

"Oh, sweetie, we bumped into Dr Toadley. He gave me these for you." She handed Luigi his painkillers.

The sun was setting and the evening was warm. Loud music was coming from some of the bars near the waterfront. It was a bit of a shock to the system to Luigi who had spent so long in seclusion.

"Seems like a wild party out there - what's it for?"

Peach was first to answer.

"They're celebrating your victory, Luigi! You fancy coming down?"

"Oh go on sweetie - it'd be cool. Bet you want to get out now?"

Luigi smiled and winced from his sore throat.

"No. I...I don't feel too good - these are painkillers for my sore throat. But I've got everything I need here. Pizzas, GameCube, my brother and my friends - how about we eat pizza and play games - we can sit on the bed and push the sofa up to it. Like I said, I've got everything I need here."

And to the sound of parties in his absence Luigi celebrated his first night of freedom with pizzas and his friends.


	35. Epilogue Part 3

"Hey Wah! Are you ready or not?" drawled Wario as he rapped on the door to Waluigi's complex of offices which formed his media centre.

"Five minutes dammit!" he hissed.

"It'd better be, cause they'll be more rumours that YOU tried to put Eyeballs in the slammer!"

"WAH! GET OUT!"

Trust that jerk to make things harder. They were both going to a party to celebrate the result of the trial which turned out to be a lot closer than either of them anticipated. Neither of them were particularly fond of the Bros, but even Wario was astute enough to know that if the Bros went down, they'd go down by association. But one more thing remained.

Waluigi looked at the hard discs arranged in a row. He'd personally cleaned all the databanks and archives of all hidden camera footage of Luigi, which when collated was a shockingly huge number of hours. He sighed and picking up a lump hammer, started methodically destroying every single hard drive. He had to hand it to Eyeballs, but there was no way he was being anyone's fall guy.

Mimi sat in a nervous silence, accompanied by her Appropriate Adult, Myria Toadlia as Professor Mycroft discussed the next stage in the process.

"I need to be clear that you understand the outcome of the trial so we can discuss the best ways to proceed."

Mimi nodded to Myria, who nodded back. She cleared her throat.

"Ok, so what I understand is that I've been found innocent of all the charges apart from assault. But I pleaded guilty to that?"

"Yes that is true. I can add that Princess Peach has dropped the charges, but there are conditions that need to be observed considering your...unusual circumstances. Given that most of the evidence is that you are legally a minor and as you have no living relatives you are technically a Ward of Court. The problem is we have to ensure that you have a Country of Residence and also you are required to have a Secure Training Order until you are legally an adult and/or have completed a suitable Certificate of Education."

Mimi and Myria looked at each other nervously. Myria spoke up first.

"How will my charge obtain such a suitable training course? And where is she going to live - after she has finished her studies?"

"We will come to that. The legal team is in discussion with diplomatic teams of different countries with the aim of resolving this. She will also need a sponsor for her studies who will be responsible for ensuring she reports to the authorities. However, we have come to once conclusion already in that assistance will be more forthcoming if she undergoes surgery to remove her hidden blades."

Myria blanched at this but Mimi sighed.

"WHAT!?"

"It was in the trial, Mrs Toadlia. You were there."

"But...why?"

Mimi looked at her in a sullen manner.

"I thought you'd been told about me. Perhaps only the stuff that went on in Castle Bleck. But there were...things that went on before I came to be there. They hurt me each time I use them. They hurt me most of the time when not. But they've saved my life in the past..."

Mimi stared at the ground in some sort of reverie.

Myria and Mycroft exchanged glances. She cleared her throat.

"So, Mimi what are you going to do now? You will have to give consent for such a procedure. It cannot be forced on you."

Professor Mycroft nodded.

"That is correct, if you refuse we will have to think of alternative arrangements. These will of course mean you will in effect be under house arrest until this issue is resolved."

Mimi looked up and gave a nod.

"I'll do it. I'll have them removed. I hadn't realised how big the world is outside of Castle Bleck - how warm the real sun is. It seems barely a month goes by when I have to adjust them anyway. But ...how can I trust you? I guess me and O'Chunks and Nassy-Nastasia aren't popular right now."

She gulped and looked down - looking very young and lost.

"I know it sounds weird me saying this but what's would stopanyone who thinks...who thinks that I should...be...punished um sort of unofficially?"

Mycroft spoke in a softer tone.

"Mimi, whatever charges were held against you or your degree of guilt, the law still stands to protect those under attack from an aggressor. Anyone who was to assault you without provocation would be subject to the same laws that protect Mrs Toadlia and myself."

Mimi sat up. This was new to her since it had been made clear early on in her life that although the laws could say one thing, people could and would do another. But this was the first time anyone had even tried to reassure her on this.

"Another thing." he added "Your medical records are only known to the panel of experts including myself, Judge Korra and Mrs Toadlia. In general they are supposed to be strictly confidential as they are still outside of the experts and the Deliberation. Other than the surgeons, no-one else will know of your status."

No one else eh? A tiny smile flickered on her lips. By now for sure she had what was known as 'a reputation' but perhaps it could have its uses if it came to keeping undesirable attention from her. She breathed out and nodded.

"I will do it. I said I would. But what am I going to do afterwards?

Myria spoke up next.

"Ahem, I've been meaning to say this for some time but a couple of days after the Trial ended I got a letter. I don't know how it got here but it's from a place called Flipside. It's from someone called Merlee."

Mimi jolted as if shocked by electricity.

"Merlee?!" Now it was Mycroft's turn to look surprised.

"This person is known to you"

Mimi blushed pink under the green. "Um...yeah. Not long ago."

"Perhaps you ought to read the letter, Mimi." Myria handed her the envelope.

Mimi opened it, her face unreadable but getting redder as she scanned the page. Her lips moved from time to time. She put it down and blinked at them both.

"Um...um...I don't know how she knew about this but Merlee has offered to be a sponsor for me! I don't know why. I...I wasn't good to her but she said something about what O'Chunks had said to her in passing just after the Void had closed. She said that she should give me a chance and that I am to be her apprentice in her new business - a café in Flipside! She did warn me that it is not going to be easy, but. I...I don't know what to say."

Myria and Mycroft glanced at each other.

"Whoa! That IS a turn up for the book! I had no idea!" Myria exclaimed. "But is there any reason why not?"

"None that I can see, although I will check this out with the panel of experts. This will mean that the sooner surgery is scheduled, the better. The main question is - will you do this Mimi?"

"I guess I will. I kinda wanted to work in a café - maybe people will think I'm...normal. I...I just want to get away from here now - not that I won't miss you , Myria. Will I be able to meet O'Chunks and Nastasia? - are they free?"

"That will have to wait for another time" Mycroft replied. "We have some preparations to do first."

-  
Nastasia lay on the couch in the room, her abdomen exposed for the doctor's scanning tool. O'Chunks held her hand, seeming more nervous than she was.

"So we're still guilty of the crime 'Accomplice to a criminal.'?" wondered O'Chunks.

"Yes, but given the unusual nature of the case our representatives have argued that the sentence handed down matched the fact that we participated in blocking the Void and defeating Dimentio - so we have already served our sentence by being in custody over the Trial.

"But why are we going back to that Castle wi' the dungeons?" O'Chunks queried.

"Ah. I know you'd ask. It was kinda my idea 'k?"

"WHAT?!" Ejaculated O'Chunks.

"Relax! Look, we haven't anywhere to go and I'm due in the next five months. There is still some hostility out there whatever the verdicts were - think of it as protective custody until we can think of something more permanent. Also, I'm a bit kinda nervous - I want somewhere to be safe before the baby is born. Plus the dungeons aren't horrible and it'll be different now it's after the Trial."

"Aye, your right there lass - oh wait here comes the Doc!"

Dr Toadsworth entered the room, wearing scrubs. He got out a tube of jelly.

"Good day, Nastasia, O'Chunks. You both ready to procede?"

"Nassy says this machine will show us the bairn on that screen - is that right?"

"Yes that is true - we want to see that it is growing well." O'Chunks seemed pale.

"That is a fancy bit of kit! Who'dve thought that! Disnae make much sense but being able to see the bairn now! WAH!"

"Quiet now, this will feel a little chilly on your abdomen."

Dr Toadsworth smeared the jelly onto Nastasia's abdomen after placing cloths on her waistband and on her shirt she had hitched up to her chest. There it was on the screen a well formed infant four and a half months in.

"Ohh..."

"Perhaps you'd better sit down O'Chunks - you've a long way to fall." He complied. The baby meanwhile kicked and wriggled with no concern.

"Is that his backside?"

"It is, Nastasia - everything is looking good so far. It's on the large side but that is to be expected but there are no concerns right now. It, no he's perfectly healthy - oops didn't mean to say that out loud but I couldn't miss it."

"Heh heh - neither could I!" O'Chunks grinned.

"OK, I'll leave you to clean up and get dressed. They'll be another scan two months from now! Any problems you know to contact me."

Perhaps Nassy's idea wasn't so bad, thought O'Chunks. He'd been in far worse conditions than the dungeons of Princess Peach's castle - at least they would be safe warm and clean for now. He smiled at Nassy. She smiled back. There wasn't much else to say. 


	36. The Reunion

It had been six weeks since the end of the Trial. The Bros had returned to their simple home near Mushroom Castle after a short holiday touring the islands between Isle Delfino and P'illo island, courtesy of Peach and Daisy.

There had been some unusual events for Luigi after the end of the Trial. The first person to congratulate him in an official capacity was Gallete from the Waffle Kingdom. The elderly diplomat had bought with him a telegram from the King and Queen of the Waffle Kingdom. But no word from Sarasaland, despite Daisy's return.

They had slipped into their normal domestic routine, although Luigi wasn't working yet. He preferred to tend to their garden as it was now the middle of summer and there was plenty to do. Mario had done his best, but the garden was still in need of some TLC.

The glass framed pictures were back in his bedroom. The drinking vessel on his nightstand was glass but still Luigi was troubled by strange semi-remembered visions that would sneak up if he let his mind wander. But these he could tolerate more than the strange internal itch that he couldn't quite place as to what was the cause. He did go out with his brother on some of the jobs - there was no shortage of work right now - but that didn't go too well, he was surprised at how little focus he had for work, which was usually a welcome distraction from dark thoughts.

"See you later bro! I'll be back by four!"

"See you later big bro."

Luigi sighed as he cleared up the breakfast things. It was a warm sunny day - perfect for weeding as the tomatoes and squashes would need some attention. His homemade bug repellent (washing up liquid, Waluigi's homegrown chillies and mashed up garlic) should soon be ready for application. He made a mental note to make sure ALL fruit and vegetables were washed before eating.

He wandered out into the garden, checking the mailbox near the front gate out of habit. Only there was a letter addressed to Luigi.

"Hi Bro I'm home! Bro?"

Mario put his toolbox down, feeling slightly nonplussed. Luigi was reading the letter again.

"Bro?"

Luigi sat up with a start.

"Mario! Damn! I've not got dinner on!"

"Don't worry, I'll get us something. Uh, what's that letter?"

Luigi put it down.

"It's from Professor Mycroft. I must have read it at least a dozen times. But I'm not sure what to feel. I thought it was all about the diplomatic stuff that I'm supposed to be getting from Sarasaland but that's not until next week."

"Ok?"

"It's about a reunion."

"huh?" Mario looked perplexed.

"I know. What reunion? Then I read the rest of the letter. It was a request by Mimi at first - apparently she's going back to Flipside to get a job with Merlee. Mycroft sorta said 'why not?' and O'Chunks and Nastasia were contacted. It would be at Peach's Castle next week, 'cause that's just before Mimi goes to Flipside."

A strange look flittered across Mario's face. It was one Luigi was unaccustomed to seeing, but if summarized just how he felt.

"Are you going to go then?"

"That's what I've been thinking all day - am I going to go? It's...I wish I knew the words - 'was a shame that we never got to finish that extra-mural class on literature at College."

"You remember that still? I'd almost forgotten!"

"Yeah. It's like I should sorta hate them but I can't. Like Count Bleck - he started it - did terrible things but I can't hate him. Not that it matters for all we know he's dead. But O'Chunks and Nastasia - they helped us. I think she might have saved my life...And Mimi - she's a kid, she got bullied as a freak from what I guess - it's like Bleck and O'Chunks and Nassy were her only family. And O'Chunks..."

Luigi dipped his head. Mario nodded. He knew that out of all of the surviving minions it was only O'Chunks who fully understood the loss of control, the loss of self that those terrifying parasitic plants had one the Sprout was fully active. Mario too had seen himself the despair and shame from the warrior and that twice he had asked him to end his life after defeat. But they both know that there was more to O'Chunks than just his fearsome physical prowess. He nodded his head.

"I know Bro."

"But the letter is just asking for me, Bro."

"I kinda guessed that ,Bro. But do you want me to come with you before you meet them - that is if you decide to go?"

And so the answer was Yes.

"No, Bro. I think I'll go on my own this time. But thanks for asking."

It made sense. Mr L was the fourth loyal minion.

Luigi entered the Courtyard of Mushroom Castle and saw them sat near the fountain, accompanied by Mrs Toadlia and Professor Mycroft. There was O'Chunks and Nastasia, sitting on one bench with Mimi, Mrs Toadlia and Professor Mycroft on the other bench. Professor Mycroft nodded as did Mrs Toadlia. There was a brief, awkward silence, broken by O'Chunks.

"So you came, Luigi. How are you now?"

"I'm...better. How are you too?" Luigi caught site of the dark pink scar on top of O'Chunk's scalp.

"Aye, I'm grand. There is a lot to get used to now. And a wee bit later." Was O'Chunks nervous about something? Meeting him? No wait not just that - Luigi couldn't help notice Nastasia's swollen abdomen. That would explain a lot.

"So where are you living now?"

"We're in the Dungeons here - but they've been set up for us - it was where Nastasia was before the trial. They've even got a crib ready. But we're not sure where we'll be living as you're not really supposed to live here long term."

Nastasia spoke up.

"We hope to come to some arrangement with Princess Peach at some point, but this isn't why we've asked to meet today. This is Mimi's last day here before she starts her apprenticeship in Flipside. We...wanted to meet up for the last time. I know that the last time we were together, um and how we ended up together wasn't the best place and time but it seems right to do this before we go and there didn't seem to be any legal objection to this 'k?"

"I guess so"

Luigi wasn't really sure what to make of this as he slowly paced in front of the fountain. Nastasia had changed in appearance. She was now in her sixth month and fine dark blue veins could be seen on the side of her face. She still had her hair in a bun with her glasses but was now wearing clothes that seen unusual for her. She appeared to be wearing a shirt like O'Chunks but which on her was dress length, over which a plaid like O'Chunks was wrapped around her and pinned over one shoulder, not unlike a sari which he had seen in parts of Sarasaland. It seemed to suit her though.

"So what are you going to do when the baby is born? Will you still be living here?" Luigi heard himself speak.

"Princess Peach says we can come to an arrangement, considering that since we have effectively served our sentences, we are in this country as 'Aliens with Special Abilities'. Mimi don't snigger!" Nastasia turned with a sharp look to Mimi.

That broke the tension. Luigi found himself sniggering despite himself - wasn't there a point when that designation applied to him and his brother?

"Yeah, it does sound kinda funny - but it's a real label. Even back where I came from!"

He smiled. Everyone else smiled back - the mood lightened and the air seemed warmer somehow.

"I'm glad you're here" Mimi spoke up. "I didn't think you'd come. I sorta see why, but I miss.. L, Luigi - I mean you. You where the only one other than Nassy - Nastasia who was any good at computer games!"

Luigi looked at Mimi. She was wearing a simple sleeveless black knee-length shift dress and a neat scarf around her neck - Luigi guessed correctly that it was hiding a bandage.

"So you are going to work with Merlee in Flipside?"

"Yes, but she didn't say work - more that it would be work and study - it's part of my probation. I still have to check in with officials from the Mushroom Kingdom every three months. But I'm kinda looking forward to it."

"So how are you now?"

"It's not been easy. I've been at time a pain to Mrs Toadlia here too. There are some places in the MK I don't want to go - Toad fanatics but although I'd never need to go there it still - scares me - too much like growing up. So I'm kinda glad I'll be in Flipside but I'm gonna miss you people."

Mimi got up and shook Mrs Toadlia's hand.

"I'm gonna miss you. I know that I was sometimes mean but you've helped me out more than your job was worth."

She shook Professor Mycroft's hand.

"Thanks for listening, Sir. I guess you'll still be seeing me now and then.

She walked over to Nastasia and O'Chunks and embraced them both.

"I've missed you guys! I didn't know about the little one until the Professor told me! I bet it'll be a little cutiepie!"

"We've missed you too, Mimi.

Finally she turned to Luigi and took out her hand.

"I've missed you too. It was nice to have someone around who was, uh... young and more...fun. Dimentio did a really dirty trick to you but you beat him! Don't forget that!"

She blushed. There were tears in her eyes. Luigi extended his hand to hers. They shook. Her hands were surprisingly warm.

"It's OK. He can never hurt us now. Um, Good luck with your apprenticeship. Mimi.

"Thanks, L." Mimi gave him an uncharacteristically shy smile.

Luigi sat on the edge of the fountain. There was silence, but now it was a warm silence. It was just enough to hear the plashing of the water and see the clouds move over the sky. Even Mrs Toadlia and Professor Mycroft seemed more relaxed. There didn't seem much that needed to be said.

"I'm glad you came, Luigi. It's nice to see you in better circumstances. O'Chunks has a present for you - it's been checked 'k"

Luigi wasn't sure what to make of this - but why not?

"Um, how did you get this? You don't have any money?"

"I sold some of my jewellery - but this isn't going anywhere!" Nastasia gestured at the large blue jewel she wore round her neck. It was similar to Princess Peach's."

"The Princess herself told me not to sell this as this was a gem of inestimatable value - a true blue star sapphire - very similar to hers. But I had other items on my person I could sell. And most of these were made not bought."

O'Chunks handed Luigi a pile of folded cloth that was not too dissimilar to the plaid he was wearing. Only this one was green and black shot through with finer lines of blue and red.

"We designed this for you and wove this, or Nastasia did - she's got a talent for this and there wasn't much else to do. I hope you like it"

"I don't know what to say, but thanks - why did you do this?"

"Just think of this as thanks from us. I know that their damn rumour mills keep a-grinding but we know the truth. Aye we know the truth.."

Nastasia nodded. "We owe our freedom to you in a way, but we also know that everyone else does - if you hadn't defeated Dimentio...

"Oh...oh. I understand." Perhaps it was just as well that most other people would forget him in time. But in truth it didn't matter as long as those important to him remembered.

"I...I do like this...Tarten. Thank you very much. Maybe we can all meet again, perhaps."

"Yes, we'd like that - but not for a while."

Luigi looked around the Courtyard. The breeze rustled the trees and light and shades danced across the grass. He got up and walked around.

"I guess I'd better be going back now. I'm glad I came now. I hope that things work out."

He turned and made his way to the exit. He was about to enter the hallway when he heard heavy footsteps behind him.

"Luigi!"

"O'Chunks?"

"I..I wanted to this because in a way were are brothers of the 'Sprout'. We've both been robbed by it, 'twas the worst thing bein' a beast of rage shouting CABBAGE! as all I could do! I ain't the sharpest knife in the drawer but I work damn hard to think! And to have that taken away..."

O'Chunks sighed.

"You fought it - I've fought that damn thing - that makes us brothers in arms - and don't forget it. Not like your real brother Mario.." He hastily added. "What I'm trying to say is don't ever thing you're not a warrior whatever anyone says!"

He clapped him on the shoulder - then thinking better of it, offered him his hand. Luigi took it with a smile and shook it.

"Bye, O'Chunks"

"Bye, Luigi - but say hello to Mario from me - I guess I owe him too."

Luigi smiled "I prefer arriverderchi"

It was only after he crossed the moat that it occurred to Luigi that the uncharacteristically simple black dress Mimi wore seemed to represent mourning.

Luigi made the short walk home, feeling lighter. That internal itch had gone - he knew what it was and he'd made his decision.

"Hi Bro"

"You were gone for a long time. How did it go?"

"It went...OK. O'Chunks tells me to say hello. Bro. I've been thinking."

"Yes?"

"It's not like I don't like being home its...something was bothering me and I didn't know what it was. But I do now."

"What is it?"

"I think I need to move out - I have my mansion and I ought to live in it - most its habitable - I think."

"But why, bro?"

"I'm not sure - but it's like once you go you can never go back - we've come back here but I don't feel I have. I mean I will want to visit and stay but I need a home of my own. You can always some and visit to stay with me as well! - I have plenty of space."

"Oh bro, this is weird - it'll feel kinda empty without you - but do what you feel is right."

"I love you bro, never forget that - you'll always be welcome but I'm less scared of being alone now - we'll have some good times soon. Plus I need somewhere private for Daisy and I."

Of course, thought Mario. Well here's looking to you, bro. About time you had some happiness. 


End file.
